


Longing for a Home

by tinymiko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Prank Wars, Team as Family, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Darcy Lewis was the daughter of the Angel of Marietta and she could never live up to her expectations.  She fully expected to be working a dead end job as far from mommy dearest as possible but then Thor comes and brings with him Death bots, Avengers and the father she never knew. Her life is turned upside down. Living in stark Tower Flirting with the Winter Solider and being babysat by Captain America. Will Darcy finally find the place she belongs?There will be very brief non detailed reference to past non consent. I will warn before each chapter if there is ever even the smallest reference. This will be a happy ending.





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prologue with some background information.

Darcy Elizabeth Lewis knew that she wasn’t wanted in the way that all kids knew deep in their heart that they were loved. From a young age Darcy knew she was not loved at least not by her mother and it was because she was bad and ugly. Her earliest memories were of her angelic looking mother sneering down at her. Her beautiful face pinched in disgust as she looked at her off spring. Darcy was the only one who made her beautiful mother look like that. For a little while Darcy had her grandmother and she was happy loved and wanted. It was her grandmother who had named Darcy after her favorite characters in a book. Both hero’s both stubborn just like her little Darcy bear.

 

Those moments wrapped in the warm plush arms of her grandmother were some of the happiest of her life and Darcy clung to those memories like a life line. In a way for her they were. No one who has ever been loved can truly understand the hopeless longing of an unwanted child. The physical pain of knowing that you are not loved or cherished and the certainty that this if your fault. There must be something wrong with you if your own mother cannot love you. 

 

In the small town in Ohio Darcy’s mother was known as the Angel of Marietta. She was gorgeous tall willowy with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Everyone knew she was going to make it big so it was no surprise when 18 year old Emma Lewis left for New York and a career in modelling. It was a surprise when only two years later Emma came back pregnant and unmarried. Emma told no one who the father was only that he was dead and it was too painful for her to speak of him. So the small town of Marietta got their angel back with the addition of baby Darcy. Darcy was smart to smart near genius level and her mother hated her for it. Hated her for her mousy brown hair and to thick body, Emma was constantly putting Darcy on the newest fad diets trying desperately to get her daughter to look more like her. At 14 Darcy stopped growing barely reaching five foot and she had also developed and was at that time a D cup. 

 

The perpetual sneer on her mother’s now aging face changed to disgust as her dreams of a model daughter went up in smoke. By the time Darcy reached 15 she had enough. For years she tried to be good never getting into trouble getting perfect grades even learning to cook when her grandmother passed so that her mother wouldn’t have to but still the sneer stayed nothing Darcy did was ever good enough so she did what any good teen would do. She rebelled stole her principals car and took a joy ride in it before crashing it into the school. The next day Darcy walked to school a defiant look on her face and gasped. There in its usual parking spot was the ugly blue Toyota her principal drove. Looking down at her still bruised body Darcy knew it wasn’t a dream. 

 

This event started Darcy on a path to discover just how much she could push her guardian angel. She stole several cars and in the morning they were all returned. She blew up the gymnasium only to have an anonymous donor claim that the gym was torn down as a surprise. The gym was rebuilt with state of the art equipment. Darcy was convinced her guardian angel was her lost father either watching over her from the other side or still alive and not wanting to contact her because of her harpy of a mother. What finally convinced Darcy that her father was watching out for her and must be very powerful was the meeting she had with her senior guidance counselor. 

 

Flashback

 

“Darcy I called you in here to give you some great news. You’ve been awarded a full scholarship for the college of your choice.” Mr. Hewitt looked at her with a shark like smile his beady brown eyes focused on her chest.

 

“Are you shitting me? I have a D average. I stole your car and set free all the agriculture class pigs and left dead frogs in the chili surprise on parent’s day. What did you sign me up for pain in the ass scholarship?”

 

“Ms. Lewis, your mother works hard so you can have a cushy life. I got you the damn scholarship don’t worry how just take the damn thing and leave. It includes room and board so you won’t need to ask your mother for a thing.”

 

“My mother hasn’t worked since her modeling jobs almost 19 years ago and the only thing she ever did hard was fuck every man she’s ever met.”

 

“You ungrateful little bitch. Your mother is a saint. She should have just gotten rid of you but no her delicate catholic sensibilities made her keep you and you ruined her life.”

 

“Don’t worry dad I won’t be visiting.” Darcy snatched the packet out of her step father’s hands and left his office. She enrolled in Culver because it was far away and had summer courses so she could move out right away. Darcy kept true to her word and never did visit her mother. Not when her step father died and not when one year later she remarried. 

College life was amazing for Darcy it was the first time she was out of her mother’s perfect shadow. She could be Darcy and that was fine. She took up knitting because it reminded her of grandma Brenna and she dressed like a slob layers upon layers hid her figure and she loved every minute of it. When one of her classmates excitedly told her of the internship with an astrophysicist that she was applying for Darcy decided to try her luck and apply. The day for interviews with Doctor Foster came and Darcy was the only one who showed up. Her classmate was offered a dream job and no longer needed the internship and one other applicant was busted for possession. 

So Darcy found herself in the desert of New Mexico tasing the God of Thunder with a souped up taser she had made herself. 

Being raised on Grandma Brenna’s stories of the old days Darcy recognized Mjölnir straight away and had helped make a fake identity for Thor. She knew it wou ldn’t pass shield standards but she also knew that they wouldn’t keep him, mostly because she hacked into their systems and gave them false orders from some Director Fury guy to let him go.  
Darcy ran through the small town yelling at spectators to run. What was wrong with these people she thought, as she gasped for breath. They see a giant fire breathing death bot and they stop and stare.

“Run dammit run” she called out to an open mouth hillbilly who sat in front of the diner. The man blinked and ran towards the truck that was loading up stragglers to get them out of the town. 

 

“NOO” Jane cried out as Thor was thrown by the murder bot. Darcy held her friend as she tried to run to the handsome God. Jane tiny though she was managed to break out from Darcy’s hold and ran towards Thor. Darcy followed not thinking twice about following her first real friend into danger. They were both stopped however by the appearance of Iron Man. He held both women back and started toward the death bot but Thor reached it first. Hammer in Hand powers restored he easily bested the bot. After Thor had taken Jane, Darcy stood there staring at the man in the red and gold suit. His face plate was flipped up and she could see his scruffy beard and brown eyes. 

 

“Miss, are you ok. Did you get hurt?” Tony Stark asked worriedly gazing at the young woman. She stared at him mouth opened eyes blank. He was afraid she was going into shock.

 

“Coulson, get your men in black ass over here. She needs help.” He yelled frantically. Tony was about to just fly the girl to a hospital but was stopped by her giggle. 

 

“I’m fine thank you saving us.” The girl was pretty behind the layers of clothing and the mass of brown curls that hung to her waist and obscured her face. Her blue eyes were huge and she wore a sardonic smile. 

 

“You’re uh welcome. I guess just your friendly neighborhood Iron Man doing my duty and all that jazz. You take care of yourself kid.” Giving her one last look he boosted his thrusters and started to leave. 

 

“I will Dad and thanks.”


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short but I really wanted to get one more chapter out today. I might change a bit here and there. Also big apologies because when I was uploading this my crappy computer froze and I of course kept clicking because patience isn't a virtue I have so this posted four times. I hope that anyone who read or reviewed on one of the other post will find this one and please forgive me. Thank you so much for reading

“I will Dad and thanks.”

“Dad, what huh I’m not that is to say. Fuck how did you. Emma told you?” Tony shut off his thrusters and landed in a heap on the floor. 

“Later first Jane then talking but Emma didn’t tell me I figured it out.” Darcy smiled shyly at the man who was her father and who she had long since determined was the true Angel of her parents. Tony nodded and flew away headed no doubt toward where Jane and Thor waited. Darcy caught a ride with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Five minutes into the ride Fandral started to hit on her incessantly and Sif glared at the both of them. If she wasn’t so worried about her dad she would have found the whole thing funny. Once Thor and the others rode the rainbow bridge back to outer space Darcy was left standing between an enraged Jane and a stuttering Iron man. 

“Stark what the Hell are you doing here? This is my research and you’re not going to come strolling in here to take it. I don’t care how rich you are. What did you say I should quit science and write a children’s book well suck it dick face.” 

“Listen mighty mouse you were right OK. I’m not here for you or for Goldilocks. I’m here to see my daughter.” He motioned his arms toward Darcy who was trying to sneak away but as stealth was never her strong suit promptly fell over.

“Fucking fucker, Thor’s brass balls that hurt.” 

“Darcy really can we leave Thor’s balls out of this for like two second…wait Tony Stark is your father what the crap Darce.”

“Yeah well I mean he just found out I knew like 20 minutes ago so I figured I should talk to him first you know.”

“Ok let’s go to the diner and talk this out” Jane gave Darcy a pointed look and she knew her tiny boss would not be forgiving her anytime soon.

 

“Yeah uhm murder bot 5000 blew up the diner. Well the whole town actually.” 

 

“I’d hate to break up this whatever it is but Dr. Foster you can come to our base and collect your research. We’ll be packing up soon and I’m sure you’ll want to make sure all your things are accounted for.” 

 

“Yeah you jack booted thugs better have my iPod, I just downloaded like thirty songs and I’m an unpaid intern.” Agent Coulson raised one eyebrow.

 

“An unpaid intern who created a false identity for an alien and hacked into a government agency to give false orders from the said facilities director.”

“Wait my kid hacked into shield” Tony guffawed and high fived Darcy. “Way to go little D.” Darcy beamed at the nickname and agent Coulson glared.

 

“Awe come on Son of Coul, hack is such an ugly word. I happened upon a backdoor into your not so secret agency and may have sent an email from Director Fury. Upside if you had kept Thor detained he wouldn’t have been able to call mew mew and kill murder bot or ride the rainbow bridge home. So you should be thanking me or at least having arms over there return my IPOD.” Darcy may have imagined it but the agent’s lips twitched ever so slightly in amusement.

 

Two days and several arguments later Darcy and Jane found themselves standing in the lobby of Stark Tower being greeted by Pepper fucking Potts. Darcy could only follow the beautiful woman her little legs trying like mad to keep up with the woman’s long legged and graceful stride. 

 

“So how did you find out?” Tony asked as soon as they entered the room. Pepper shook her head in exasperation but said nothing. She was dying to know who told Darcy that Tony was her father.

“No one told me and I don’t want anything. I’m good I promise. You’ve just been there for me my whole life and I wanted to meet you to say thank you and that I appreciate it.” Of all the things Tony thought she’d say that was not one of them. Demands for money part of the company her own suit. Hell, even call him a bastard for abandoning his only child like a paperback when the kindle came out. 

“Huh” it’s all he can get out and by Peppers perfect lips forming an O he knew she was just as surprised as him.

“Emma told me my dad died. So when things started happening like a new bike appearing on the front lawn and the girl who picked on me father getting transferred to Siberia, I thought my dad must be watching me from heaven. Then I crashed the principal’s car and the next day there it was good as new I figured even angels only have so much pull. Emma never worked but we always had money and then I got this scholarship that I didn’t apply for from a guidance counselor that hated me. I knew then it was my father that had been looking out for me. It was my car that finally convinced me that it was you.”

 

“Tony you didn’t install Jarvis into her car did you?” Pepper asked him her tone accusatory.

 

“No of course not, not for lack of trying but I thought she figure it out if her car could talk. So how the car convince you? It didn’t talk did it because I uninstalled that software.” Jane looked at Tony with huge eyes.

 

“No, my first week at Culver I met this guy. He was a mechanic and he was really cute and he asked me if I wanted him to look under my hood.”

 

“What’s his name and social security number? I still have room in Siberia.”

 

“Dude no, and later we will be talking about how you had all my boyfriends transferred to a different county or hospitalized.” Pepper put her face in her hands.

 

“Anyways, so I took my car to the shop he worked at and the guy Trevor gives me this smirk; like I got her because it’s a 1991 Tercel with 156,000 miles. He proceeds to check the car out and after about a half hour he comes out all wide eyed and asks me how in the hell I got an arc reactor in my car. So of course I call bullshit and follow him inside and lo and behold in the middle of what isn’t a normal Toyota engine a tiny arc reactor with the Stark Industries logo on it.”

 

“Oh God Tony please tell me you didn’t. Do you know how many people would kill for that technology and you put it in a car.” Pepper rubbed her temples in a circular motion that oddly reminded Darcy of her mother when she did something particularly bad like ace a test. 

“I wasn’t about to have my little girl drive around in that death trap Pep. She could have been killed. I mean the rack and pinion needed to be replaced the timing chain hell the engine was one missed oil change from cracking. I had to, Besides her car is a POS so even the criminals wouldn’t have wanted it.” Pepper could only sigh. What could she do the things about Tony that gave her the greatest aggravation were also the things she loved the most about him. He went to ridiculous lengths to protect the ones he loved. 

 

“I’ve been studying the arc reactor since you first designed it. I mean it’s absolutely brilliant you took a terrible experience and turned it around and invented not only the suit but made a clean power source. You were always my hero so it was kind of fitting that you were my dad to. I majored in Political Science because I wanted to you know change the world like you did but I was still drawn towards engineering and Astrophysics. So in my spare time I took classes online for MIT and applied for the internship with Jane. When I saw you there in New Mexico I knew I just knew that once again you came to save me so I had to let you know that I knew and I was grateful.” Darcy looked at the floor afraid to see what would be in her father’s eyes. Was he mad that she had called him dad gave away the game of hide and seek they seemed to playing her whole life. I mean he was Tony Stark and Iron Man he probably didn’t a twenty year old hanging around him. 

 

“Do you want a pony?” Darcy looked up in confusion.

 

“What”

 

“A pony that’s something all little girls want from their dads right? So I’ll have Jarvis put in a stable on the 50th floor and we can get you a pony and Justin Lieber that little blonde kid can sing. Do you want me to buy him?”

 

“Tony” Peppers voice cut in what she was sure to be his order to Jarvis.

 

“No uhm I’m good on the ponies but thanks. I’m not real good with horses their eyes creep me out to big, it’s like they can see your soul and are judging it. I don’t want Justin either but thanks he’s cool and all but he looks like a 12 year old girl (Please don’t be mad Lieber fans lol. Spelled wrong on purpose) Mostly I just wanted to say thank you and I did so I’m going to go away now.” Darcy ran towards Jane who had watched the proceedings silently but with ever increasing eyes. “Come on Jane, Mr. Stark is busy and science waits for no woman.”

 

“Wait please, listen kid I’m crap at this. I was really young and stupid when your mom got pregnant and she hated me for ruining her career. I wouldn’t marry her and she told me to stay away from you. So I did sort of. I mean I had Happy and Rhodey watching you all these years and I hacked into your school records so I could have your school pictures and report cards. I should have done more for you. Should have insisted your mother let me see you and I’m sorry. I’d like to try and be a family if you want to I mean be my family. Call me dad go to a baseball game?”

“I’d really like that dad. No baseball it’s boring and soo long. I’m still going with Jane she needs me for pop tarts and science. Maybe you can come to my graduation.” She looked at him expectantly her blue eyes wide and pleading.

 

“I wouldn’t want to upset your mother.” 

 

“She won’t be there don’t worry. Emma doesn’t like to travel anymore." Tony and Pepper exchanged looks there was more to this than Darcy was saying and if Tony found out Emma Lewis had been a less than stellar mother to his little girl there would be hell to pay.

“I’d love to Darce.” Unable to hold back her excitement she jumped up giving Pepper then Tony an excited hug. 

“Yay this is going to be so awesome. You don’t have to tell anyone you're my dad you can just say you’re the guest of honor or something.”

 

“I’m no good at secrets kid. I mean look how well I kept the whole I’m Iron Man thing a secret.”

 

“You could be the guest speaker and since I’m graduating Summa Cum Laude and so it wouldn’t be unusual for you to speak with me.” 

“Darcy that’s amazing congratulations, we will be there.” Pepper embraced the young woman tightly her eyes shining. It was ten years ago Tony had confessed to her the existence of Darcy and Pepper had watched the video footage that Happy or one of Tony’s other minions collected over and over. First she wanted to hate the little girl that had so easily captured Tony’s heart but as she replayed the videos she fell in love with the bright eyed little girl. Who had the same smirk and cocky attitude as Tony and just like Tony that cocky attitude and snarky humor masked a big heart and a fragile nature.


	3. Reunions and curses

Tony and Pepper went to the graduation much to Darcy’s not so secret delight sitting right next to Jane in the audience. Tony did not tell anyone he was Darcy’s father even though his mouth was ready to burst holding the words back. Tony had never done anything to be proud of, nothing that he bragged about was really worth the bragging. Darcy was, from the moment of her birth the one thing he could be proud of. The one thing he never bragged about because she actually meant something, she was real. The money, woman hell even the suit; were all part of Tony Stark millionaire playboy but not Darcy. She was his sweet baby girl the one thing he would give up everything for and he had never been more proud then when her name was called on that stage. When she gave her speech about hope and changing the world one good deed at a time. How the hell was it possible that the most selfish person on Earth was the father to the most selfless? 

 

She had not wanted Tony to tell people he was her father. He tried he really did to keep the hurt from showing on his face but he must have been unsuccessful. She immediately launched into a long winded explanation on how she didn’t want people to treat her different or to ruin his reputation but it was her last augment that had him holding his tongue.

“I gotta earn it dad. If not everything I do every accomplishment I achieve it will be said it’s because you helped me or bought it for me. I have to do this on my own. I’m going to do this then I am going to show the world that I earned the right to be Tony Stark’s daughter and I’ll have your back the same way you always had mine.” 

Her sincere words had brought tears to his eyes before he fully processed them. He needed to earn the right to be her family, not the other way around. She was bright beautiful and everything good in the world. He opened his mouth to tell her so but Pepper had shaken her head and he stayed silent. He was an idiot most days but he trusted Pepper with his company, his life and more important Darcy’s life. So he swallowed his words trusting Peppers instincts far more than his own. 

 

His silence only extended so far though, so when she was handed her degree he couldn’t stop the shout of pride that had bubbled up from inside him. Darcy covered for him telling all and sundry how he was interested in Jane’s research and had offered her funding and she was going along for the ride.

Tony stared at her realizing she was more like him than he thought. She didn’t like the limelight at least not for anything she had done good. She preferred for people to see the flighty coed that blew up the chemistry lab and tased her liberal arts professor than the intelligent sweet person she was. After the ceremony he had taken them to dinner and he sat looking around the table at the women who surrounded him and he felt contentment. Pepper the patient and the love of his life. Darcy the brilliant and apple of his eye, even Mighty Mouse Foster who was way more intimidating than a woman that size had the right to be. She loved Darcy like a sister it shined from her eyes and her smiles of exasperation when the younger woman said something particularly crude. Man his kid could swear. Growing up with Emma he would have figured she would have been more delicate fragile like her mother but she had a mouth that could make a sailor blush, shit she made him blush.

 

“So Doctor Grubber hates your guts is that why you tased him? Or does he hate you because you started a chemical explosion in the school lab.” 

 

“The chemistry lab was an experiment” Darcy blushed mumbling the words afraid of the question she knew was coming.

 

“An experiment, you mixed massive amounts of nitric acid and hydrazine and threw it in the storage closet that was filled with other combustible and unstable chemicals.” Tony was impressed with her guts as a fellow engineer of chaos but as her father he was terrified of her complete disregard for her own safety. She had made sure the building and its surrounding areas were vacant. Pulling fire alarms and setting off a couple of well-placed smoke bombs and there were no casualties no injuries at all actually except Darcy who had broken her collar bone and arm. 

 

“Yeah, so periodically I steal shit or blow stuff up because if the mess I make disappears and I’m not kicked out of school or placed under arrest then I knew you were still watching me, still cared.” She looked at her plate as she said this, her New York Strip sitting heavily in her stomach. 

 

“You blew up a building to see if I still cared. Look kid I’m not good with the feelings and emotions but I do you know care. I always will cause your mine and I got your back ok. You don’t have to blow up shit anymore unless you want to and I’ll get you a lab for that so I know you won’t die. You’re the one who has to decide to pull the plug when I’m eighty so I gotta keep you in good condition.” She said nothing but faster than he could see she leaped from her chair knocking over a nearby waiter in the process and she was hugging him. 

 

“I love you to dad” She whispered the words quietly to his neck where her face was buried. Tony said nothing but squeezed her tighter. He would have to remember to get Jarvis to buy that pony in the morning. Tony caught the suspiciously bright eyes of Jane across the table and nodded to her. 

 

“So I’ll take your funding Stark. I mean SHIELD was offering but I don’t trust them. So I’ll work for you on the conditions that I get my own lab, I make the final calls. Darcy gets a lab assistants salary she just recently graduated you know and she can’t stay an unpaid intern forever.” Darcy beamed at her friend jumping from her spot on Tony’s lap to Jane's nuzzling the older woman’s hair. 

 

“I love you Janey I promise you days filled with pop tarts and coffee. I’ll even bake you my famous chocolate cake.” Jane beamed she would have worked for Stark anyways just to see the smile on her friends face but the chocolate cake made it even more worth it. 

 

“Yay cake” Jane clapped her hands making Darcy smile. When Jane went on a science bender and pop tarts couldn’t tempt her away from work her triple chocolate cake always did the trick.

 

“Anyways Doctor Gruber hates me because I tased his grabby ass with Palpatine for trying to grope my girls after class one day. Please like I would sleep with his old man balls eww.” 

 

“That skeezy son of a bitch, Jarvis cancel the tenure of one Daniel Gruber at Culver University and if you can find any incriminating photos have them delivered to the editor of the university paper.” Darcy shook her head and looked to Pepper for backup and was surprised to see a fiery expression on the woman’s face as she nodded along with Tony.  
“We should have him shipped to Siberia with the rest of the fuckers; no one messes with our little girl.”

 

Peppers face was furious for one second before she realized she had said that out loud. Tony threw her a blinding smile but she was terrified to meet Darcy’s eyes. She had just met the girl and sure she had been watching her grow up for the past ten years secretly taking care of her loving her like the daughter she would never have but Darcy didn’t know that. She wanted to ease her way into the girl’s life hoping for friendship first and then maybe somewhere down the line love. Pepper was not expecting the girl to launch herself into her arms knocking them both down in the process and spilling a bottle of $3000 red wine on her Chanel dress and Pepper couldn’t care less. On the floor of the most expensive restaurant in New York Pepper cried and hugged the girl that she had wished was her daughter for so long. 

 

They left soon after Tony throwing copious amounts of money at the wait staff. They headed to Stark Tower to finalize the contract or argue over it really. Tony was adamant that a trip to London was not necessary and Jane adamant that it was, all the while Darcy argued that lab assistants don’t get paid $150,000. It took four hours and all of Peppers considerable skills to get everything worked out. Tony finally agreed on a $50,000 salary which Darcy still grumbled about only accepting it when Pepper pointed out that the maintenance staff makes $65,000. They also agreed on a trip to London if there was skype check-ins every week and both Darcy and Jane were fitted with panic buttons. They were also given apartments in Stark tower furnished by Pepper no hobo furniture as Tony called it. It was hard for Tony letting his little D go when he just got her but she was as stubborn as he was. A Stark trait no doubt the hug she gave him when it was over was worth it. Hugging was decidedly not a Stark trait but Tony was coming to like it. 

 

The battle of New York was hard for Darcy to watch. They were shipped off to Norway before either Jane or Darcy knew what was happening. It was only after hacking into SHIELD that Darcy realized what was going on. Those two minutes when her father disappeared into the hole that had opened up were the worst moments of her life. She screamed in agony tears streaming down her face as she watched the father she had always loved but only recently met disappear. To her credit she had waited 1 hour after the news coverage showing him stumbling but still alive before she hacked Jarvis and had him put her through to his suit.

 

“You son of a whore monkey, what the hell were you thinking. Oh look there’s a big wormhole of death spitting out evil Chitauri lets fly into it. Are you fucking kidding me and you send me to Norway! Nor fucking Way as far from you as I could possibly be while you risk your life for those fucktards at SHIELD, whose file says you can’t play nice with others. How am I supposed to help you from here Tony?”

 

Tony looked around the table at the rest of the Avengers most of whom pretended they did not hear the screaming coming from his comms calling him every curse word in the book and some he hasn’t heard yet, all but Barton who looked at him with barely concealed glee and Natasha who just raised one perfect eyebrow. 

 

“Look little D, I’m sorry about sending you away it’s just this was beyond scary and I had to fight. I couldn’t I just couldn’t sit around and let it happen when I could help and I knew I would never be able to go into that fight if I knew you were anywhere within 10000 miles of this place OK.” Steve’s mouth dropped open in shock. Whoever Stark was talking to must be really important to him because he had never heard the man sound so serious so sincere. 

 

“Forgive me and I’ll buy you a Porsche OK” There he was the condescending rich boy he had come to know and love. Shaking his head Steve turned to speak to Natasha when he heard an indignant screech coming from Tony’s comm and he couldn’t help but blush when he heard the feminine voice tell Stark just what he could do with that Porsche. Thor laughed heartily at Tony’s red face as he apologized again and promised to call the person back.

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to laugh there Goldilocks, Jane knows you’re here and are leaving without seeing her. She has a message for you.” Thor paled at Tony’s words.

 

“She said that you will be coming back soon because if not she will find you even if she has to build a bridge to Asgard her damn self and when she does she is going to kick your balls into your throat. I’m funding her research by the way she’s pretty close to doing it. So I recommend begging and jewelry.” Tony smirked at the stuttering God. It was good to know he could bring a God down with the right ammo. 

 

“What I want to know is who has the brass balls to yell at Tony Stark. I know that wasn’t Pepper I know her voice so who was it Tony, secret girlfriend someone who has blackmail material.” Clint rubbed his hands together an evil smirk on his face. 

“I will find out and then I will befriend them and you will be screwed beyond all reason Stark.” Clint laughed again. Tony said nothing but if he wiped his phone and system he was the only one that had to know. 

 

Being an Avenger changed things. Tony tried to work with a team take orders. He wanted to be the man Darcy believed he was. So he invited the whole crew to live in the newly name Avengers Tower knowing eventually he would have to tell them about her, but wanting to keep it secret for just a little while longer. Not wanting to share her with anyone quiet yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short. Thank you for all the Kudos I seriously get the happies when I get them. I am a major dork so hopefully that doesn't come across to much when I respond to comments. Next chapters will be up within the week. Darcy meets each Avenger. So I completely failed chemistry so I don't truly know if those chemicals would cause an explosion. I googled it but did not want to end up on a government watch list or in some awful prison without internet access so I kept my search to a minimum so hope the science isn't to horrendous.


	4. Battles and Brothers

After the battle Darcy and Jane took Tony’s private jet to New York, the city was a wreck and Darcy was surprised the tower was still standing. Darcy left Jane to say goodbye to Thor who was taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard while she went in search of her father. She found him lying on the floor of the penthouse. His face bruised multiple cuts littered what skin she could see. 

 

“Did you even go to the infirmary?” She asked startling him.

 

“Darce, hey I didn’t think you would get here so fast.” Tony struggled to get up but Darcy just pushed him back towards ground she grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it gently under his head before lying down next to him.

“How are you really?”

“Scared, I almost died there were alien’s kid honest to god aliens. There’s so much out there than can kill us and we have no idea that they even exist.”

 

“Yeah it’s scary really scary. Almost as scary as seeing your father swallowed by a wormhole.” She held up her hand when Tony started to speak. “I know you had to do it. I was terrified I was going to lose you, but I was also so proud to be your daughter. You were willing to give your life for everyone else. Aliens, death bots, Gods all of them are a lot less scary when I think of my dad willing to die to save the world. Besides you have good team. Thor is amazing and the Hulk is my hero.”

 

“Hey I thought I was your hero.” Darcy giggled at his faux hurt look.

 

“The Hulk saved my dad’s life so he gets to be my new hero.” Tony smiled at her. Pepper found them there an hour later still lying on the floor discussing the name for the new element Tony had discovered. Tony argued for badassium while Darcy was for Hulknesium in honor of her second favorite Avenger. 

 

The next day Tony and Pepper were busy overseeing the repairs that needed to be made and accounting for injured personnel, while Jane had thrown herself into science to deal with Thor’s leaving her once again. Darcy found herself wondering the remnants of the tower when a disembodied voice called out to her causing her to jump.

“Ms. Lewis the stairwell you’re approaching is in disrepair may I recommend an alternate route?”

 

“Dude who said that”

 

“My name is Jarvis. Mr. Stark's AI.”

 

“Can you see me Jarvis?”

 

“Yes Ms. Lewis."

"You know who I am?”

“I have been watching over you since sir built me 15 years ago Ms. Lewis. We have seen you grow into a beautiful young woman and if I may say, Sir is very proud of you.” Darcy teared up at his words.

 

“Thanks Jarv, can I call you Jarv.”

“Yes Ms. Lewis. I am programmed to obey only sir, Ms. Potts and yourself.”

“Obey no way Jarv. You and I were old friends. You watched me grow up right? So that makes you uncle Jarv. You call me Darcy OK uncle Jarv.”

 

“Yes Ms. Darcy.” Darcy chuckled at his response if an AI could blush she was willing to bet her IPOD that Jarvis was blushing. 

 

“Good now that we’ve established that where’s the lab. I feel like blowing something up.”

 

“Right away Ms. Darcy.” 

 

“Holy shit on a stick this is an awesome lab.” Darcy exclaimed. 

 

“Fucking monkey balls is that a particle accelerator. I thought only CERN had one?”

 

“Miss you’re not authorized to be here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Darcy looked up to see a cute older guy hair sticking up in every direction coming towards her.

“You’re Dr. Banner I read your paper on gamma radiation it was brilliant.” She smiled winningly at the man. 

“Jarvis, please send security up there’s an intruder in the lab.” 

“Whoa there slow your roll fluffy. Jarv do I have access to the lab?” Dr. Banner looked affronted at her nickname but Darcy couldn’t care less.

 

“Dr. Banner, Ms. Darcy has unrestricted access to the entirety of Avengers Tower.” Darcy shot the man a smug smirk.

“Look I don’t know who you are but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Are you kidding me? Tony is this some kind of joke.” He had looked down to see that the intruder was wearing Hulk slippers and every time she took a step they said “Hulk smash”

“What you don’t like the Hulk? These slippers were expensive I had to fight with some old lady in China for them there limited edition.” With those words she started hopping up and down causing the slippers to repeatedly scream “Hulk smash, Hulk smash,Hulk SMASH!” 

“You need to leave now. The other guy is not a joke and he’s not something for stupid fan girls to wear. He’s a giant evil rage monster.” The guy was breathing hard and Darcy swore she saw a green cast to his brown eyes but she blinked and it was gone. She was at first content to just mess with the good doctor help him with that stick he must have shoved up his ass. Then he had to go an insult her second favorite Avenger and Darcy lost her cool.

 

“Listen here ass hat the only rage monster I see around here is you. I mean who goes around yelling at people for no reason. Jarvis told you I have access so there was no reason to try and muscle me out of here. I know what the fuck I’m doing I’ve been blowing shit up and inventing things since I was six years old. Even my mother taught me better manners than to yell at strangers. And another thing the Hulk is a fucking hero. He saved New York so the next time you call him evil you’re going to be seeing Palpatine up close and personal you got it.” 

 

Darcy finished her tirade by poking the fucker in the chest. Which apparently was a bad idea because one minute she was poking the doctor who was only four or five inches taller than her and the next she was poking the shin of a giant green very angry hulk.

 

“Well fuck”

“Sir I need to speak with you most urgently.” Jarvis interrupted the board meeting.

 

“Not now Jarvis”

“But sir”

 

“Jarvis, not now!”

 

“Sir, Dr. Banner has changed and the labs have been locked down.”

 

“Jarvis, that’s fine. Whatever he breaks I’ll just buy a new one.” Tony turned back toward the board members.

 

“Sir! Ms. Darcy is locked in the labs with him!” Tony ran towards the lab. His heart about to burst from his chest, and icy fear slid down his spine. This was worse than the Chitauri Invasion worse than thinking he was going to die in that wormhole. He couldn’t deal with this. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live in a world without Darcy in it. She had been the reason for his living for so long he couldn’t he wouldn’t fuck tony couldn’t even think about it. He just ran faster calling for his suit as he went.

 

He burst through three floors into the lab scared out of his mind waiting for the sight of his daughter’s prone body. What he saw instead had him blinking. Darcy was sitting on the floor cross legged next to Hulk. She was laughing.

“OK big guy again. Rock paper scissors shoot” She made scissors with her fingers and the hulk made a fist. Darcy laughed again.

“Dude you gotta throw something other than rock”

 

“Hulk smash rock”

 

“True you did win that round” Hulk gave her what could only be described as a smirk. Now that Tony knew Darcy was in no danger of dying he was going to kill her.  
“Are you out of your mind?” He screamed at her. That was a mistake Hulk picked up Darcy in his giant fist King Kong style.

 

“Please don’t climb the empire state building with my daughter big guy.” His voice was placating. Darcy just giggled and kissed his big green cheek causing the Hulk to blush.

“It’s all good bro, dad was just worried.”

“Dad, tin man Dar Dar’s dad?” Hulk asked in his raspy yet childlike voice.

 

“You got it brother. Stupid Banner said you were evil you’re smarter than him huh big guy. Yes you are.” She then climbed on his shoulder to ruffle his hair. 

 

“See dad he’s harmless just a big oh softy.” 

 

“Darce, he broke Harlem”

 

“He also saved your life dad and let’s be honest Harlem was already kind of broken.” Tony nodded conceding to that point at least. Hulk clapped his hands smiling toothily at Darcy. 

“Tin man Dar Dar dad, tiny tin man Hulk dad. Dad!” 

“Wait what, how did this happen?”

 

“Well when he changed I claimed him as an honoree big brother and since you’re my dad. I guess he thinks that makes you his dad to. Congratulations it’s a boy, a big green boy.”

 

“Kid you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

 

“Nah its super powered you’ll be fine. Besides do you want to be the one to tell him you’re not his dad?” Tony looked at the Hulks beaming face and sighed. 

 

“Fuck it, welcome to the family son.” Hulk clapped his hands excitedly.

 

“Darcy, Tony are you ok. I’ve got the team coming down. We’ll get you out of this.” A worried Pepper appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hulk smash!” The Hulk roared and went towards Pepper. Tony fought fear as he tried to think of what to do

.  
“No Hulk, bad Hulk you can’t smash mom.” Darcy wagged a finger in his face and he hung his head in shame whimpering.

 

“It’s ok bro, I still love you ok big guy but we can’t smash people unless they’re hurting you. If you’re not sure just ask dad ok. Plus you gotta protect mom and dad you’re bigger than them.” Pepper stood open mouthed and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. God his life was weird. 

 

“I think moms having an aneurysm, can we get Bruce back please.” Tony asked his new son who grumbled and shook his head.

 

“Hulk, dad asked you to do something. Don’t worry I like you much better than stuck up old Banner anyways see.” She held up a foot for his inspection the Hulk slippers shaking as she waved her foot. “I promise I make old asshat let you out to play. OOH next time let’s play hide and seek yeah.” He nodded his giant head before gently putting Darcy and not so gently putting Tony down. Seconds later the green started to fade and Bruce collapsed on the floor.

“Oh God what did he do?” He asked looking at the rubble from Tony bursting through the floor. 

 

“He didn’t do anything you big idiot. He is a gentleman you however are a dick hole.”

 

“You need to stop speaking. You're making me angry and you won’t like me when I’m angry.” Tony stepped in front of his daughter protecting her from Banner but she pushed him out of the way and got right back in the doctors face.

 

“Lame line get a new one and also I like Hulky a hell of a lot better than you.”

 

“Hulky, Tony what the hell is going on here. Get your flavor of the week out of my lab.” Tony was going to protest but he saw Darcy reaching for her taser and held her back.

 

“Bruce this is my daughter Darcy Lewis and I don’t care what color you turn you will not speak to her like that or I’ll get my new son to kick your ass.” His eyes flashed green.

 

“You think anyone can kick my ass Tony?” The tension between the two men was stifling at least it was until Darcy burst into laughter tears streaming down her face.

 

“If Hulky kills him is it homicide or suicide?” She laughed harder. Bruce looked from the laughing girl to Tony who had also burst into laughter. Pepper glared at him so hard he could feel it burning a hole in his head. 

“What’s going on I feel like I missed something.”

 

“Uncle Jarv, can you play back the last twenty minutes for Doctor ass for brains.” 

 

“Uncle Jarv?” Tony mouthed to Pepper who just shrugged. As Bruce watched the footage he began to feel more and more like the ass Darcy named him to be. She hadn’t done anything wrong he was just in a shitty mood because yet another round of cures hadn’t panned out. He wanted to sulk in is misery and then this beautiful girl had come in glowing with happiness and he struck out. His mouth dropped open as he watch the girl talk to the other guy no fear in her eyes, then sputtered indignantly when he claimed Tony and Pepper as his parents.

 

“Look Ms. Lewis.”

 

“Darcy, you insulted me and tuned to a tiny pale rage monster on me the least you can do is call me Darcy.” He raised his eyebrow in question at her words. 

 

“Hulky is awesome and super fun. The only one who raged out on me was you doctor Banner hence the pale rage monster, and also you might want to get some sunlight every now and then you’re starting to make Dracula look tan.” Bruce burst out laughing and it felt great. He hadn’t laughed really laughed in so long.

 

“Darcy, I apologize for my behavior it was out of line. I should have welcomed you into the lab the second I knew Jarvis trusted you. In my defense it’s not every day a beautiful woman in Hulk Slippers comes into my lab and calls me an ass.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere doc but I am surprised you don’t get called an ass more often.” Bruce laughed again.

 

“Oh God you are definitely Tony’s kid. It’s nice to meet you Darcy."

“It’s nice to meet you properly Dr. Banner. You might as well get used to me. I’m staying in London with Janey now but I will be back to visit dad and Pepper.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“You should be, I promised Hulky we would play hide and seek next time.” With those parting words she flounced out of the lab slippers yelling “Hulk Smash” the entire time.

“Tony”

 

“What don’t look at me, she made me return the pony so if my little girl wants to play hide and seek with her big brother then I guess I’ll be building a Hulk proof playground.” 

Bruce looked to Pepper for help but she was already asking Jarvis for catalogs on playground equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope any confusion with my accidental extra post is cleared up and anyone that liked one of the ones I deleted was able to find the story again. I swear it wasn't part of my plot for world domination. I mean I do have a plot for world domination but it doesn't involve multiple posting however if you would like to join I have pie....Thank you all for the Kudos. I do a goofy dance every time I get one.


	5. Darcy meets Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos. I love to write and I'm hoping writing on here will improve my writing and I am always surprised and amazed when I get one Kudos so it really means a lot to me that you guys are taking the time to like my work. I think I'm going to do a Darcy meets every chapter for the next few chapters. this way she can interactions with all the important people establish background relationships before I get down to the real story and by that I mean of course the smut because duh smut is awesome.

Six months later on a one of her required visits to New York to check in with her dad Darcy wandered the organic market. She was here for a few days to visit her dad and had insisted on making him dinner, but she was nervous Tony and Pepper were used to the best what if her food wasn’t good enough. After several trips through every isle she finally decided on a Fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp, salad and fresh baked bread. For desert her famous triple chocolate cake with homemade chocolate ganache. Satisfied with her decision she was checking out when from the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone she thought she never see again. She rushed the poor checkout girl and pushed her shopping cart full speed crashing into the man and knocking him down.

“You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead. I cried for you. What the fuck Coulson?” The man got up slowly dusting himself off then walked towards her his hands up in placating gesture. That innocent look wasn’t fooling anyone she noticed black clad agents closing in. Darcy held up her phone and recorded the man.

“Uncle Jarv, if I don’t report to dads in one hour send this video to all of the Avengers and make sure you let my dad know who was responsible for me going missing.”

 

“Right away Ms. Darcy, Agent Coulson it’s nice to see you alive again.” The AI’s voice answered from Darcy’s phone. 

 

“All right fucknut you have one hour to get me to Director Fury and explain to me what in Frigga’s frosty tit is going on.” 

 

“Ms. Lewis it is good to see you, even if you are running me down with shopping carts and threatening me. How’d you get Jarvis integrated in your phone?” His expression was genuinely curious but she shook her head. This guy had caused her dad a lot of guilt a lot of pain.

 

“You answer my questions first then I’ll answer yours.” During the short conversation Darcy and Coulson were surrounded by black clad agents. One came behind her grabbing her arms. Acting purely on instinct she ducked kicking him in the shins and tasing him. Then dropping to the ground she aimed Palpatine at three more agents. She had been working on new settings for her baby and was able to send out six wires at once and it really worked. The agents went down twitching. 

“Yes Darcy 4, jack booted thugs 0. Take that SHEILD and SHIELD affiliates. Jarv did you get that?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Darcy, I took the liberty of commandeering the traffic cams and have everything recorded and ready to be sent to each of the Avengers. I will also be tracking your location and sending it to your father and brother in exactly 43 minutes.”

 

“Jarv you are the best uncle ever.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Darcy.”

“Alright Son of Coul clocks a ticking.” Darcy looked around to see the agents she had tased being helped up by other agent’s. One taller dark haired agent was glaring daggers at her. Darcy thought his name was Rumlow but she couldn’t be certain all those government types looked alike. Sticking her tongue at agent glary she hooked arms with Coulson and headed towards a nondescript black SUV.

“How did you know this was my car?”

 

“Dude you guys gotta stop with the black SUVS and white plumbers vans it’s been done to death next time send the agents out in a souped up minivan or a smart car no one would suspect a thing.” Coulson shook his head and smiled. This 5 foot 110 LB girl had taken down four of his best agents and outsmarted him in less than 15 minutes. He would be having a conversation with Fury about recruiting her. 

 

“Agent Rumlow, be a peach and drop my groceries off at Avengers towers. Jarv will have someone pick them up from the lobby, thanks doll.” Rumlow advanced on Darcy murder in his eyes but Coulson shook his head. 

“Take agent Hill with you to deliver Ms. Lewis’s groceries.” His tone brooked no argument and the agents hurried to the abandoned cart snatching up the bags.

“If you break my eggs you will be coming back here to get me more.” Darcy sent a quick wink to the enraged agent then hopped in the car besides Coulson. 

 

The ride to headquarters was quiet and Darcy spent the time examining Coulson. He looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes and he was breathing erratically. Without waiting for permission she opened the little hidden fridge and dug out a bottle of water and gave him two multivitamins and a Tylenol from her purse. Coulson nodded gratefully taking them. When they reached headquarters the guard stationed at the door tried to take her taser which had resulted in yet another agent getting tased. Darcy just smirked as Coulson ordered them to stand down then skipped past the tight asses singing the whole way.

 

“I’m off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz because because because of the wonderful things he does.” Coulson shook his head at her antics they would have to recruit her or neutralize her because that girl could take over the world if she put her mind to it. 

 

Coulson led her to a room where a tall dark skinned man waited. He was scowling at her fiercely. He towered over her his figure imposing, Darcy was almost intimidated until she saw his eye patch.

 

“What’s good Patchy?”

 

“Oh God” Coulson put his face in his hands.

 

“Patchy, The name is director Fury and you Ms. Lewis have been very troublesome. First you hack into our system and send out emails to my subordinates to release Thor then you almost out an undercover agent in the middle of the market, not to mention tased several of my agents. Is there any reason why I don’t lock you up and throw away the key?”

 

“First off Patchy, your welcome, I made your lackeys release Thor he saved the world. I showed you how easily your system is hacked allowing you to shore your defenses it was much harder to hack you guys the second time. You know normal people just get a glass eye right. I mean not that the patch isn’t cool its very pirate but you don’t even have a peg leg or a bird which lame. So what I want to know is why you had SpongeBob fake his death. That was a real shitty thing to do. I get it team work yay team but if he survived you could have told them after. The Avengers grieved for him they still do.”

Fury shook his head and sat down. Obviously demonstrating his greater height and strength was not going to intimidate her. 

“I made a call. The world was saved my reasons are above your pay grade. What I want to know is how a 20 year old Political Science major can hack into a government facility and why do you care so much about the Avengers and Ms. Lewis please remember your continued freedom depends on your answers.” Fury stayed silent staring at the girl. Waiting knowing she would break they all broke eventually. Needing something to fill the silence most people broke within minutes. This girl was no seasoned agent or Hydra goon she would crack. He increased his menacing stare and nearly crowed in triumph when he saw her mouth twitch, this was it she was going to spill everything.

Darcy snorted then laughed soon she was laughing so hard she was crying. Holding her sides and Fury couldn’t keep the confusion from showing on his face.

“Ok Patchy look I’ll take pity on you because like you look like you might be having a stroke. I am a fucking genius so it was relatively simple to break into your systems several times. Jarvis has a line on me and if I don’t report back in 16 minutes you are going to have an ass full of pissed off Iron Man. Not to mention if my big brother finds out I’ve been detained he’s a little over protective. I’ve got to cook tonight and perfection takes time so just tell me what I need to know and I won’t have all of your classified un-redacted files on Tumblr before you can blink ok Patchy. Then you and SpongeBob will call Tony Stark and apologize for being ass bags. No one messes with my father ok. Uncle Jarv please send my dad my coordinates and also is the program I have running through the SHIELD finished.”

“Yes Ms. Darcy, Sir is on his way should I commence operation Wikipedia.”

“I don’t know Jarvis. Well patchy do I commence or do you tell the truth.” She crossed her arms and stared down the one eyed agent. She knew she won when she saw his eye twitch. 

“Damn it Coulson, Why didn’t you tell me she was Tony Stark’s daughter. Fine we tell the Avengers only Coulson is still under cover deep cover. Ms. Lewis have you ever given any thought to becoming an agent?”

“Nah, I’m going to an Avenger Wrangler when I grow up.”

 

“That’s my girl.” Everyone turned around to see a smirking Tony Stark fully suited in the doorway.

“Coulson are you fucking kidding me. I sent flowers like ridiculously expensive flowers to your grave.” Tony looked at Darcy with bright eyes and Darcy knew he was upset so she did the only thing she could think of she tased Fury. 

“Son of Coul I’m glad you’re not dead maybe Skype once in a while. You’re one of us you know.” Coulson smiled and waved as the girl piggy backed on Iron man and he flew out a hole he made in the wall. Fury was going to be pissed when he woke up. 

Back at the tower Tony hovered while Darcy cooked. Pepper worked on a tablet on the couch content to listen to the two while she finished some last minute work. 

“Kid next time push the panic button.”

“Dad, I promise I was safe Jarvis knew where I was who I was with and I kept Palpatine with me plus I made sure Agent Dicklow delivered my groceries. I don’t trust that guy he gives me bad vibes don’t let him watch your back in the field k.” Tony just shook his head in exasperation as she put the cake in the oven.

“Just take care of yourself I worry.” Darcy kissed his cheek quickly before running to stir the sauce. “I could have ordered food and you wouldn’t have had to cook.” 

“I like to cook its soothing plus anyone can cook good food but they don’t all put the love in it. Grandma Brenna used to say the worst dish in the world could taste great if the one who made it did it with love.” Tony just nodded fascinated watching his daughter putter around the kitchen.

“Hey Darce that smells great.” Bruce walked in the common room kitchen face freshly scrubbed and his clothes only slightly wrinkled. He and the big guy had kept their promise and had skyped Darcy once a week. It was a disaster at first because the other guy couldn’t really work a computer and all Darcy saw was his giant green eye but Tony had set up a massive screen in his new playroom. First Bruce would talk to Darcy and sometimes Jane. They would exchange ideas and talk shop and Darcy would call him an old man and ask if he was eating right. Then Hulk would talk to Darcy (just Darcy because he still freaked Jane out).

 

“Hey Bruce looking good for an old man, we still going to try out that play ground after dinner? A girl gotta burn calories and since dad has all my dates deported I’m not burning them the fun way.” She looked the scientist up and down considering “Hmm unless you’re volunteering.” 

 

Bruce blushed red and looked away. He had thought about it. Who wouldn’t she was bright beautiful and best buds with the other guy. She was also his best friends daughter and wasn’t old enough to be drinking the wine she was sipping on. 

 

“Kid stop scaring away the scientist.” Bruce started to set the table eager to be away from Tony and Darcy and their identical sense of humor. Rhodey walked in the door, a bouquet of yellow roses and a bottle of sparkling cider in his hands.

 

“Hey Tony, Pep, Bruce.” He turned towards Darcy nervously.

 

“It’s you! You grimy bastard you blew up my prom date.” She poked one pink painted finger nail in his chest. 

 

“Uhh yeah but I mean Tony sent me.” Darcy burst out laughing grabbing the roses and the cider.

“I hope these were for me Uncle Rhodey because I have laid claim to them. Also cider dude I’m 20 I can have a drink with my old man. I don’t think anyone here is going to drug me and have their wicked way with me. Bruce isn’t volunteering and I really feel like all that meditation is keeping something back. I bet he fucks like a matador.” 

 

“Aww little D enough with the visuals, were about to eat the last thing I want to do is picture little Bruce. Sup Rhodey you know Darcy as you’ve been stalking her for me since she was three. Darce this is your uncle Rhodey.” Darcy gave the shocked man a hug and kiss on the cheek before serving dinner. 

 

“So uncle Rhodey, you me skype once a month at least, I need as many Tony stories as you can tell.” Rhodes laughed and readily agreed. He had been waiting years for Tony to get up the nerve to speak to his daughter. Watching her grow up he really felt like an uncle to her so he was more than glad when the girl readily accepted him into her life as an honoree uncle especially as he did put her prom date in the hospital. In his defense the little shit had gotten handsy and he was still getting used to his suit so he had accidentally put a little too much power into his blast. The kid was fine and got a Stark scholarship out of it. 

 

“Oh my God Darcy that was fantastic. Really that was the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted in my life.” Pepper gushed making Darcy blush. 

 

“For real kid that was great thanks for dinner.”

 

Darcy nodded then started to clean up but was stopped by Peppers protesting.

 

“Nope the chef does not do the cleanup me and Tony will do that you can change and meet up Le Cirque de Hulk.” Darcy rolled her eyes at her dad’s ridiculous nickname for the Hulk’s playground. While Tony protested having to do manual labor saying he would build a bot to wash the dishes. Darcy changed into a sports bra and yoga pants and went to the sub-basement. She shook her head in amazement as she looked around in awe. There was an Olympic sized pool one filled about ¾ of the way with water and bright plastic balls. On the left were giant monkey bars, hulk sized bean bags, a net hung from one end of the ceiling to the other almost like a giant hammock, a slide that went into the pool and a replica of the empire state building. There was also the projector that was currently playing Stranger Things apparently Hulk was a big fan. And several hazardous waste cans stacked up like blocks.

 

“Dad this is awesome. But why the toxic waste I mean he’s already green.” Bruce laughed and pointed to a corner where several of the metal containers were crushed like old coke cans.

 

“He likes to smash” Tony told her. Darcy laughed and jumped into the pool.

“Come big green lets go.” Bruce started running towards the pool and with a roar the Hulk ended up splashing Tony and Rhodey.

“Help me Help me the beast has got taken me oh save me please” Darcy yelled from her place in the Hulks hands on top of the mini empire state building. 

 

“Kid I love ya but you are a terrible actress.” Darcy feigned hurt holding her hand dramatically to her forehead. The Hulk roared his agreement and chuffed out a laugh.

 

“Whatever everybody’s a critic. I could have won an Oscar for that performance.” 

 

“Ahem bull shit bull shit cough cough” Rhodey mumbled through fake coughs.

 

“Oh yeah, Hulky let’s make uncle Rhodey fly.” Hulk grinned an evil grin and jumped down from the top of his building landing in front of Rhodey who was trying in vain to run away. He went flying head first into the ball pit and Darcy was worried that he may have thrown him to hard until the man surfaced sputtering and cursing. Darcy was laughing so hard she didn’t notice when Hulk reached for her until she too was flying towards the pool. It was a hour later that four soaking people left a sleeping Hulk laying on the enormous bean bags. 

 

“Dad that is amazing how the hell did you get a slide to hold up to his weight and why didn’t any of those balls pop?”

 

“The balls are made out of Celazole which is probably the strongest and most expensive I might add, plastic on the planet and well the slide is a combination of titanium and vibranium, dear old dad had some laying around from the good captains shield” 

"Oh shit that's right you know Captain Fucking America. Can I meet him is he single? Are his pecs really that big in person?"

"Little D the capsicle is from the olden days you would scare the shit out of him. He would be hiding in a corner sobbing within hours of meeting you."

"You speak the truth, so about that tensile strength” the father daughter duo wandered away talking calculations leaving Pepper and Rhodey to follow.

 

“This was nice. He’s changed a little calmer a little lighter I guess.” James Rhodes had known Tony since the fifth grade and he had never seen Tony so relaxed so complete in his life. Darcy was good for him.

 

“I know, they’re both nuts and the repairs budget had to be upped twice since they met but he’s so much happier now. It’s family and she just keeps adopting people in and making it bigger. A year ago if he had found out about Coulson he would have went crazy probably drinking himself into a stupor and building like 20 new suits. I mean he still build 10 new suits but he took time away from the lab to call her skype eat. It’s nice.”


	6. Darcy meets Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its a little short but I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading. Please send me good thoughts I'm in Florida and Irma is on her way. I am completely scared but I have vodka and books so hopefully all the supplies I need. Thanks for the Kudos to any other Floridians stay safe guys.

Darcy went back to London to find Jane had not slept or eaten in three days and Eric didn’t know where his pants were. Sighing she herded Jane to the shower. Put Eric in sweat pants and set about gathering all their notes to transcribe. They had a peaceful couple of months and by peaceful Darcy meant no one was actively trying to kill them though there were some close calls. When Jane first found the Aether Darcy should have pressed the panic button she didn’t knowing that her dad would freak out and bring her back to New York but she was unwilling to abandon Jane who had taken a chance on her. So she said nothing on her Skype call from him and Pepper, Changed the subject when Bruce called her. She flirted shamelessly to fluster him. It was only when her monthly call from Coulson came through that she said a word about the epic can of bullshit she found herself in and then she couldn't seem to stop speaking.

“Oh thank Odin, Coulson look Jane and I were sucked up into a portal and I was adopted by Odin because apparently he likes smart asses. I mean look at Loki. Jane had this freaky rain repelling red blasty powers. Oh crap Loki and Frigga are dead and Asgard’s just going to shit. Erick got arrested for flashing his penis at Stonehenge and I had to hack the insane asylum to get him out and my intern lost my car keys in outer space. Help” Darcy said everything spoke quickly not pausing for breath. She focused on Phil’s expression first joy surprise shock then anger.

 

“Have you called your dad?”

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? The last time there was trouble he sent me to Nor Fucking Way. Of course I didn’t call him. What do you think he’s going to say when I tell him not only did I leave the country without telling him I left the universe. Then the whole oh hey I know we just found each other but the All Father adopted me. He won’t even share his elbow space. He brought a movie theater so he wouldn’t have to share an armrest. How do you think he’s going to take sharing a daughter with the All Father? Plus Jane needs me so I’m not going anywhere.” She crossed her arms and glared at the computer screen.

 

“Darce, your dad just started speaking to me again. If I hide the fact that you are in very real danger he is going to blast me apart. Not to mention your “Big Brother” will probably tear off my head and I’ve become attached to it.”

 

“Not cool Coulson, you can’t tell Hulk he’s worse than dad. Just can you help me please, I’m scared for Janey and I don’t know what to do. I can’t leave her she would never leave me.” Coulson sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You owe me kid big time.”

 

“Son of Coul you are my hero. I will stop hacking SHIELD for a month.”

“You’re still, of course you are. Just sit tight I’ll be there as soon as I can. Darcy please for the love of all that is good and holy stay out of trouble; just wait for me ok no heroics.”

“Thanks Phil, really” Phil nodded and signed off. That kid was going to make his hair fall out. 

 

“Intern, get Eric some pants help is on the way.”

“Ian, my names Ian.”

 

“You threw my car keys into a portal to outer space you don’t get a name. Now hurry up intern.”

 

Darcy tried to wait for Coulson she really did but Jane came back with Thor and then the creepy ass Dark Elves that looked nothing like Legolas by the way. So of course she was right in the middle of an alien invasion being kissed by the intern when Iron Man showed up with a raging Hulk.

“Get the hands off of the daughter.” Tony told the intern his arm held straight aiming his blaster at him.

“You gotta a choice kid, Siberia or hospital either results in you backing away from my kid.”

“Jesus, dad no Ian its fine I swear. We don’t have time for this now. Aliens are trying to destroy the world remember.”

 

“Fine but were talking about this later young lady. Hulk get your sister to safety.” Tony flipped his face plate back on and went to help Thor. Hulk nodded to his tiny tin father and picked up sister Darcy careful not to crush her. 

“Dar Dar bad. You no listen to small tin dad.” Hulk glared at the girl in his hand.

“Aww come on bro, I had to Janey needs me. Janey is my sister our sister.” 

“Sister no like hulk, never talk on big screen.”

“No that’s not true she thinks you’re awesome and she wants to marry puny Bruce’s paper on particle physics.” Hulk gave a long look then turned his head towards the fight. Sister Jane was laying on Flying man a big ship was going to crush them. Tiny dad was blasting it but was doing no harm to the ship.

“Darcy hold on tight promise” Darcy nodded quickly agreeing to his demands anything to get Jane and Thor to safety.

“Sister Jane!” He shouted running full speed towards where she lay. He picked up both Thor and Jane and ran towards safety.

 

“Eric NOW!” Darcy screamed and Eric gave her one confused look before realizing what she wanted and flipping the switch on the control in his hand. The ship wavered and disappeared but not before Tony sent some explosives their way. The fight was over Thor was readying himself to leave when Tony came storming towards where Jane sat on the ground hugging Darcy and the kissing the Hulks cheek.

“You’re grounded for a year. No more science for you no interning go to your room.” He shouted at Darcy who looked to Hulk for help but he only shook his big green head.

“Traitor” She whispered knowing he would hear her.

“Brother in arms it is glorious to see you, but you must not take that tone with the Lady Darcy she is my sister in arms and has been adopted by the All Father.”

“Thor no!” Darcy face palmed she was really hoping to break that to him gently. 

 

“Wait what! You went to outer space and didn’t call me! Thor’s dad adopted you. Fine I guess, I mean who wants to be Tony Stark’s daughter when you can be an Asgardian Princess.” Tony turned away and Darcy glared at Thor.

 

“Wait you are the child of Stark. This is great news we must celebrate.”

Jane leaned over and whispered in his ear while Darcy headed towards Tony.

 

“Look I screwed up I know. I just I’m used to doing everything on my own. I always knew you would come after to clean up any mess I made, but the during part that was always me. I want to be your daughter more than anything. Odin that was just like crazy. I mean I called him an asshole and tased him and he seemed to think it was funny so he adopted me, but that doesn’t make you any less my father. Plus uh Hulk adopted Jane so she’s kinda your daughter now to and if Thor and Jane get married then you’re going to be his father in law. That will make Odin Jane’s father in law and mine to technically he just a father in law not a dad.” 

“Get over here kid” Tony held out his arms and Darcy gladly jumped into them.

“I love you dad” 

“Love you to kid, just don’t do that again it was terrifying knowing you were in trouble and didn’t call me. 

“I won’t and I’m sorry.”

 

“The intern still gets sent to Siberia though.”

“Dad” Thor interrupted what was sure to be an argument by throwing his arms around both of them. 

 

“This is cause for celebration. Lady Darcy is now my lightening sister in truth and Princess of Asgard and Lady Jane my betrothed has been adopted into the Stark family. She will be my iron maiden now.” Tony and Darcy broke into uncontrollable laughter at that. 

 

“What brings you such humor my brother and sisters in arms? No Man of Iron you are now the father of my betrothed and lightening sister. You are my father in arms.” Darcy laughed so hard she nearly peed her pants. Hulk poked Thor which of course sent him flying into a wall.+

 

“You be nice to sister Jane or Hulk SMASH” Thor only nodded. 

 

Flashback 

 

Jane lay on a golden table while the Asgardian women hovered around her. Their hands hovering over manipulating floating particles above her, they whispered as they worked.

“That’s a quantum field generator isn’t it” Jane asked still laying but her voice excited.

 

“It’s a Soul Forge.” One of the women said her voice haughty and her eyes full of disdain. Darcy moved forward to say something but Thor held her back nodding towards Jane.

“Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?”

“Yes” the Asgardian woman looked impressed despite herself. 

“It’s a quantum field generator.” Jane mouthed at Darcy who smiled.

Odin entered the room his eye patch a glorious golden color and Darcy briefly wonders if he would give her one for Fury. 

“My words are mere noises to you, that you ignore them completely. You bring not one Midgardian but two to the realm of Gods.” His one eyes was furious and Darcy was intimidated by him in a way she never was with Fury. She could always see the goodness in people the humanity but in Odin that was very small part and buried beneath am ego her dad would be envious of. 

“Father she is ill. We can help.”

 

“They have healers aplenty on Midgard take her back. She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table.”

 

“Hey listen here Ass Father I don’t give a shit who you are you don’t speak to Janey that way.” Odin looked down at Darcy his face full of disgust as he sneered at her, but she stood her ground. Darcy had been raised on sneers and disgust. If Emma Lewis couldn’t break her five year old daughter with them than neither would Odin break her 20 year old self. 

 

“I could kill you. With a blink of an eye it would mean nothing to except that I would have to order the floors scrubbed.”

 

“My father and brother would come here and kick your cyclops ass.” Odin advanced on Darcy and Thor tried to stand in front of her but she pushed him aside. Before Odin came any closer she shot all six of Palpatine’s wires right at his fat head. He twitched and went down. He was up in seconds his face furious. 

“Father No!” Thor stood in front of her.

“You dare attack me Odin, King of Asgard Protector of the Nine Realms.”

 

“You dare speak to Dr. Jane Foster noted astrophysicist Betrothed of Thor Prince of Asgard and hero to Earth. She is a guest in your home and you are violating guest rights. Then you threaten and try to attack me Darcy Fucking Lewis lightning sister to Thor. That is not the Odin my Grandma Brenna used to tell me about one who rode into battle to defend the Nine Realms and who commanded Huginn and Muninn to bring you knowledge. As you gained power you lost your light and a Ruler to the Nine Realms light is essential. So go ahead smite me a guest in your house and proclaimed sister to your son and heir. I will be gone quickly into the hereafter and you shall have to deal with the consequences of what you have become.” Darcy stared him in the eye not willing to back down. Knowing that she might die and that her dad was going to be so pissed at her. Odin only laughed his belly shaking in mirth like a bowl full of jelly. Not that Darcy was going to tell him that.

“This one I like Thor. She has spirit. I Odin Son of Borr declare Darcy Fucking Lewis of Midgard lightening sister to Thor and daughter to Odin and Frigga Princess of Asgard. Let it be known.” He turned to Darcy whose mouth hung open. “Little one you are descendant from the Norse, I used to visit Midgard and they worshiped me like a God I sprinkled my seed liberally mayhaps you are my descendant in truth.” 

 

“Oh oooh eww. Dude innocent ears man.” Odin only laughed again and ordered the guards to escort Darcy and Jane to their rooms, which was the wrong thing to do because Jane blew them up a little. 

 

“So let me get this straight you tased the king of Gods and he named you Princess of Asgard but your title engraved on your chair is Darcy Fucking Lewis.” Tony cried “OH God kid I can’t it’s just too much. Listen if he adds Stark on that I will share custody but only a month during the summer and one weekend a month.” Tony laughed harder at Darcy’s disgruntled expression but the laugh was cut off when a blinding light exploded behind them.

 

“That is good to know Tony Stark of Midgard. I plan for my new daughter to learn of Aesir and the Nine Realms so that she may help her brother and future sister when they choose to return.” Tony gaped behind them stood Odin and Thor. Jane ran to Thor and Darcy to Odin. She squeezed the man hard.

“I am sorry about your mother Loki.” Odin looked at her.

 

“How did you know.”

“There is more good in you than there was in him. His was hidden. You didn’t hurt him did you?” she asked quietly while Tony talked to Thor and Jane.

 

“No never the stress put him in Odinsleep. It could be years before he wakes and Thor is not ready for the Throne.” Darcy started to protest but he silenced her.

 

“He would make a good ruler but his heart lies elsewhere. Let me take care of Asgard prove that I can do good. I swear to you when Thor requests the Throne I will hand it over quietly and take whatever punishment he metes out.” Darcy nodded then on impulse hugged the god. He looked at her confused.

 

“You’re a good man brother. When this is over and you can stop pretending I have a feeling you and I can get into a lot of mischief together.” Loki looked at her before laughing loud and deep.

 

Yes perhaps Thor was right Midgardians were not so bad at least not this one.


	7. Darcy and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kind comments and reviews. This is not edited because RL is hard and I'm lucky if I have time to write so I hope you guys will forgive my many mistakes. I hope everyone has a great weekend and stays safe. There is a lot of crazy stuff going on right now. Those in Texas, Mexico and Myanmar my thoughts are with you. Fellow Floridians batter down the hatches, man the forte and stay safe guys.

Darcy was making pie lots of pie and cake and lasagna seven trays of lasagna. She had woken at 4am and started cooking. The Avengers were coming and Tony was going to introduce her to them. She may or may not have fan girl squealed when he had told her. Yes she had looked up to Captain America since freshman history and the Avengers were like completely awesome super hero’s but that wasn’t why she was nervous. Ok she was terrified. These people were important to her father they were his family she wanted so badly for them to like her. Darcy knew intellectually that her dad wouldn’t send her away but a lifetime of being told she wasn’t good enough was hard baggage to pack away. So she baked endless piles of sweet sweet bribery. She cleaned the up the kitchen and put the pot of coffee on and looked at her handiwork. The Lasagna she had sent with dummE to take to each of their quarters with a welcome note and instructions. Figuring that they could have them for dinner. She had three cakes, several dozen cookies and nine pies all laid out on the gigantic table. She smiled softly at her work and headed to her rooms to change. She didn’t want to chance meeting the Avengers in her now stained Hulk footy pajamas. She headed down the hall to her right when something dropped in front of her. Acting purely on instinct she screamed while crouching down and punched. 

 

“Ow fuck you punched me what the hell” Darcy stared in horror at the man now lying at her feet clutching his groin.

 

“Oh God, Oh God, Odin help me I punched Hawkeye in the dick. I’m so sorry. Would you like a cookie?” Darcy wrung her hands. “Fuck shit fuck fuckity fuck fuck shit. Why me Heimdall a portal any minute now I don’t care where it takes me. I am so sorry.” Pacing in a circle she saw a beautiful red head coming towards her. 

“Well this is where I die. Goodbye cruel world, I’m leaving today. Goodbye goodbye there’s nothing you can say to change my mind.” Darcy realized she was babbling and should probably stop. The Black Widow super assassin stopped in front of Darcy taking in the scene.

 

“I never thought I’d die with my face between a beautiful woman’s thighs.” Darcy kept her eyes open her face defiant she would meet death head on. 

Natasha threw back her head and laughed. She laughed so hard she fell against the wall. Laughed as she hadn’t laughed in years, tears rolled down her face and her shoulders shook with mirth.

 

“Aw Nat come one you can’t laugh, that not fair you can’t laugh the little ninja just sterilized me.” Hawkeye looked up at her from the floor his face in an adorable pout.

 

“I didn’t I mean I’m not a ninja and you’re fine right its OK, cookie?” Natasha laughed harder. 

 

“Fear not маленький, Clinton is getting rusty in his old age. That was well done for one untrained. I will train you so that next time you take a man down you will not wait around to offer him a cookie.” She put her arm around the girls shoulder.

 

“Thank you for the compliment by the way. Now where are these cookies they smell divine.” Darcy put her arms around the woman’s waist figuring if she wanted to kill her she would no matter where she put her arms.

 

“You smell like cinnamon and unicorns.” She said dreamily, her lack of sleep definitely getting to her. 

 

It was a panicked Tony who came running to the common room to find Clint and Natasha sitting on the couch eating pie straight from the pan with Darcy snuggled into Natasha fast asleep, her feet in Clint’s lap.

 

“Jarv you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry Sir. Ms. Darcy did scream Mr. Barton surprised her by jumping from the vent.” Tony eyed Clint suspiciously.

 

“You messing with my Kid Barton?” Clint nearly spit his pie out.

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yeah that’s my little girl you’re cuddling so watch it.” The noise startled Darcy awake or partly because she mumbled her eyes still closed.

 

“No dad nice his dick is fine I didn’t break it.” Then she promptly fell back asleep. 

 

“Dick, you’ve been here four hours and my daughter saw your dick. She’s twenty years old.”

 

“Like you haven’t slept with twenty year olds”

 

“That’s my daughter God dammit.”

 

“Relax she didn’t see my junk. She touched it sort of”

 

“Jarvis send Mark 23. I’ve got a bird to hunt.”

 

“Sir, If I may I can show you the footage perhaps that will put your mind at ease.”

 

“You recorded it you bastard. You couldn’t even take her to a private area. I don’t have cameras in your room.” He lunged for Clint who looked to Natasha for help but she only shrugged indicating the sleeping girl in her arms and hummed a lullaby. 

 

Jarvis started the footage on the big screen in the common room. Tony stopped trying to attack Clint as he watched. He burst out laughing at the same time as Natasha on the screen. 

 

“Oh God my five foot nothing kid took you down. We should put this on YouTube.” 

 

“Shut up, I didn’t know you had a kid.” Clint said a question in his eyes.

 

“It’s not something I’m real proud of abandoning her like that but her mom hated me with reason and she had a good life. Loving grandmother beautiful mother a string of step fathers that always bothered me a bit but she got to grow up normal you know. None of the bullshit we had to put up with, but she’s my kid so she’s a trouble magnet. She’s the one who tased Thor?”

 

“Holy shit this is that Darcy Lewis Lightning sister of Thor? I thought she looked familiar. I was on detail in New Mexico she tried to punch me because her IPOD went missing. Then she hacked into SHIELD using a false identity she gave Thor. It was brilliant Fury was so pissed, I can’t wait to tell him I met her.”

“You might want to hold off on that for a little while bird man. He’s still kind of pissed she tased him. Which he shouldn’t be I mean she has cookies delivered to his office once a month.”

 

At Tony’s word Clint did spit nearly choking on the apple pie he had shoved in his mouth moments before. 

“She’s the one who sends the cookies. Fury stakes out the lobby for the delivery and when it comes he hides in his office like the golem. I stole a cookie once he sent me on a mission to the artic for a week. I swear he calls them his precious.” They laughed and Tony snatched a pie from the table and sat down looking at the girl who was snuggling deeper into Natasha’s arms little snores coming from her mouth a content smile on her face. 

So it was that two more Avengers were added to the family tree that seemed centered around a five foot brunette with no special powers save cooking. 

Steve and Sam had left before Darcy had a chance to meet either of them. She was disappointed but at least she had Tasha and Clint. Clint was determined to gain 300 pounds by the amount of baked goods he consumed and Tasha had her up a fuck oh clock in the morning to make her jog, JOG! Darcy had told her that it was cruel and unusual punishment and against the law in America and that Captain America would cry if he found out. She had only smirked and told her she was Russian then smacked her ass and told her to run faster. It wasn’t all unholy punishment. She still skyped Coulson and when she stopped sending cookies Fury started skyping her to. She had kept in contact with Ian who she did not let get sent to Siberia despite her father’s loud protestations. It was good it was great actually Darcy had a home a family of her own finally. She still called her mother on her birthday and at Christmas sent expensive presents that she was never thanked for but none of that mattered because in that giant phallic tower she had found home. 

She went months without meeting the rest of the team. They were called away on missions often and Darcy still traveled with Jane whenever she needed more data not to mention Odin/Loki taking her dad serious and requesting her presence in Asgard every other weekend and for a whole month in summer. 

 

It was one such weekend that she lay on a chaise in Loki’s chambers her feet in the Gods lap. .

“Dude when are you going to tell Thor you’re alive.” 

 

“Kærasta, I told you I am not yet ready. Odin approved of you not of Jane Foster. If he were awake he would be making a marriage contract between you and my brother.”  
Loki watched her face carefully. The times on Asgard that she spent by his side were the best of his life. In public he wore the guise of Odin All-Father and spoiled her like a daughter. At his knee she learned how to rule Asgard and the nine realms devouring knowledge. She had become much beloved by the people and several ravens had come requesting marriage contracts with Asgard’s beautiful new princess.

“Eww, no” Her face twisted in disgust her nose wrinkled and her full lips pursed. Loki would give anything to kiss those berry colored lips. 

“Dude, first off eww, second I would never do that to Janey. It’s against the code.” Loki’s face twisted in confusion code? Seeing his question Darcy continued. 

“Girl code, chicks before dicks and all that jazz and third no just no.” 

 

Loki looked at her in confusion. Everyone preferred Thor to him. Thor was a fabled warrior and heir to throne. Why would she not want him if she could have him?

“Thor’s all muscly and stuff and sure his abs are the stuff of dreams but I just don’t see him that way. He is not my type.”

“So it is not Thor’s body which offends but his personality?”

 

“He doesn’t offend me at all. I just I don’t know he’s not for me you know.”

 

Darcy sat up pulling her feet from his lap and Loki felt the loss of her casual touch. No one touched him. None but Frigga was ever easy in his presence. Darcy had instead placed her head in his lap and Loki shifted suddenly nervous.

“You like the muscles on his comrade in arms the Captain of America.” Loki used his magic and Darcy found herself lying in Captain America’s lap instead. She knew it was an illusion but she blushed anyways. It was a good lap comfortable but filled with corded muscular thighs.

 

“Ok so the captain is hot. No denying that but it’s not the muscles.” At his look of disbelief she added “not just the muscles.”

“I looked at his file the pre-serum Steve would have started my engine to. He has these blue eyes filled with determination and goodness. My dad adores him and I guess I have a crush a teeny tiny itty bity crush that we will not be discussing. I mean I never even met the guy, he could chew with his mouth open or hate chocolate and you know that’s a deal breaker.”

 

Loki looked at the beautiful woman lying so content in his lap and sighed. He could see her through the captain’s eyes feel some of his emotions. When Loki changed it wasn’t just illusion the longer he stayed in a guise the more he knew about that person. Thoughts emotions reactions would be his to peruse. He was still Loki in the back but the Captain’s initial reaction to the beauty cuddling him was visceral. He was hard painfully so he focused on her lips and he kept getting visuals of her in stockings pouting at him. Seems the good captain’s mind wasn’t so clean. 

 

“Besides he is Captain Freaking America and there is no way he’s going to look twice at little Darcy Lewis.” Her voice was strained and Loki knew she hid pain in her smile and cheerful demeanor. 

 

“He would find you ravishing I promise.” She jumped up from her prone position to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you but you’re biased.”

 

“No love, I’m magic. I can sense feel some of the feelings of the person I choose to imitate.”

“Seriously, that is awesome.” He just nodded smiling that after everything she’s seen she was still so full of wonder. 

“Will you do me?” Loki swallowed hard unsure if he had heard her correctly.

“Pardon”

“Do me Loki please.” He leaned forward cupping her face in his hand and stared into her eyes.

“This is so exciting; you finally get to see my brain it’s an awesome one to.” Loki pulled away as if he was burned. Then turned his head in humiliation, he had grossly misinterpreted the situation. To cover he changed into a copy of her and smiled.

 

“Whoa, that is seriously cool. Can we go to earth and go clubbing like twins. I always wanted a sister. Let’s do each other hair and paint our toenails.”

 

“We already do that.”

 

“Truth that is one of the many reasons I love you.”

As she said the words it was like a switch went off inside him. He could see her affection for him bright and shinning like the sun. She thought he was beautiful in both his forms and loved him fiercely like a brother much to his disappointment. He quickly left those thoughts alone for when he was in his own body and he could grieve. To think he had first only brought her to Asgard to annoy Tony and amuse himself like with a pet. 

 

Darcy watched the Loki/Darcy with wide eyes. He seemed to be taking stock of her mind. It didn’t bother her Loki was her best friend. Even better than Jane (though she would never tell her that) Loki was lost unsure and unloved by his parent the same way Darcy was. He could understand her in a way no else ever could. He would know the despair the helplessness, the constant worry that she was never enough. 

 

Loki ran his hands over her/his body reveling in the feel of her curves. Instead of the usual desire her curves caused he felt a flood of anxiety and self-hate. He felt the mortification at what she perceived were her flaws. To short not pretty enough ungainly body that no man would ever want and the steel bonds of affection she felt for him. Loki longed to worship her body bring her to shuddering release after shuddering release. He wanted to be the one to show her just what she did to most males in her proximity. He never knew the Midgardian fascination with thinness. Jane Foster was a rare beauty with a face that looked carved from stars but her body. Wan and thin from too little food to little fun. Darcy’s body was full like her soul with a zest for life that was almost as arousing as her beautiful body. 

 

“Hey, hands off the girls I usually charge for that kind of thing.” Darcy laughed then threw a pillow at her copy. When the pillow fell he was Loki again. 

 

“Loki will you drop this form and show me my blue boy” Loki sighed and went to his true form of half frost giant. Darcy grabbed his cold hands and stood up. 

 

“Come on let’s play Frozen.” He laughed at her exuberance and set about making an ice castle while she sang badly.


	8. Darcy meets Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long that bitch Irma has messed up my timeline. I am thankfully fine but just got power back. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews. This is unedited as RL can be kinda a bitch and I'm lucky to just have time to update.

“Pep, are you sure I can do this?” Darcy asked for the millionth time. She was getting ready for an interview to be the PR agent for the Avengers. Tony was ready to just give her the position but she insisted on getting the job the old fashion way. This was her last in a series of three interviews. Pepper had helped her with her resume and Natasha had picked out her outfit. Which consisted of a black and white Wedgewood print pencil skirt, black silk ruffled blouse and a white blazer. She was also teetering on the highest heels she had ever worn and her hair was done up in a sophisticated chignon. 

“You look amazing Darce. You got this ok. You’ve basically been doing the job for the last six months anyways and the flexible schedule means you can still look after your scientist and play with your babies.” Darcy smiled at that. She had collected several babies mostly her dad’s failed bots. She had given them all names and they followed her around chirping. DummE was her favorite, but Stabby was a close second. (Borrowing from Tumblr this was not my brilliance. Also I couldn’t find out who the original creator of stabby was so much content but I hope you don’t mind me using this. If you would like me to take this part out and any future stabby references I will. Stabby was not my idea I just love him so I always wanted to put him in a fic also Tumblr is amazing check it out) 

“All right маленький malen’kiy you have rehearsed this you will go in there and show them that you are the most qualified for the job. If they can’t see that they are stupid and I will visit their homes personally to tell them so.” Natasha hugged her gently so as to not wrinkle her clothes and pushed her into the elevator.

 

“If I may say Ms. Darcy you look phenomenal.”

 

“Thanks Jarvis.” She took a deep breath and walked into the office head held high. 

 

“Tony paced the common room nervously Darcy was due back from her interview any minute and he was freaking out. He respected her decision to work for it herself but if that pompous jackass didn’t hire her he would be out on his ass and Darcy would be taking his position. Pepper smiled watching Tony pace. She was nervous for Darcy to but she knew that Darcy would be fine and if she wasn’t then she would have Jarvis destroy Jack’s credit and perhaps put him on the UN’s most wanted list. She smirked evilly to herself and Natasha smiled back at her. Clint shivered, these were two of the most dangerous women on the planet and whoever they had it out for he pitied. Sam sat on the couch watching them his senses on alert. Something or someone had set off the protective instincts of half the team and he was going to be ready, something was about to go down something big. 

 

Thor and his girl Foster came in followed by Bruce who looked strung tighter than Hawkeyes bow. He sat in the corner his eyes flashing between green and brown. Even Thor was uncharacteristically quiet. Sam was distracted by Agent Rumlow who had come to deliver a note to Tony.

 

“Agent Rumlow” Tony was curt Darcy didn’t like this guy and he trusted her instincts.

 

“Jack Dawson in PR asked me to bring you this. It seems you have a bit of a personal interest in his latest candidate.” He leered and Tony wanted to hit him. “Not that I blame you. The rack on that one am I right. What I wouldn’t give to have that one on her knees in front of me. She’s feisty but I like that in a woman so much more fun to break.” He laughed not noticing Natasha and Clint advancing on him Bruce’s skin had green tinge to it.

 

“Ok then note delivered thank you Agent, you can leave now.” Sam interjected giving Steve a look.

 

“Oh come on Falcon right? What’s a matter you swing the other way? Scared of some tits, this one’s got a rack that could turn even the flutteriest fairy.”

 

“Hey, that’s enough. I think you should leave.” Steve told the man in his Captain America voice. 

 

“Aww cap, I was just teasing. Come on you boys were in the military don’t tell me you never looked at the girly magazine. Look here she comes. Full pouty lips just right for wrapping around your cock.” Steve and Sam followed agent assholes line of sight and walking down the hall fairly bouncing with energy and beaming was a beautiful girl. She wore a skirt that hugged her generous curves just right and a black blouse with the first three buttons undone. Steve swallowed she looked like the pinups from the forties. All sexy curves and succulent looks. Which just pissed him off, what right did this girl have to be on the private Avenger floor. Walking around dressed indecently so people like Rumlow and Tony could ogle her. Before he could stop her she walked in the room launching herself in Tony’s arms. Despicable, she didn’t even care that Pepper was right there. 

 

“Hey sweetness you got any more groceries I could deliver? Maybe I can drop my package off at your place. Starks taken but I’m a free agent I’ll make you really happy.” Several things happened at once. Natasha came at him knife in hand snarling. Clint shot an arrow in his ass and Bruce hulked out grabbing the girl and placing her behind him.

 

“Hulk you let me out now so I can tase that son of a bitch in the balls.”

 

“No Dar Dar, Hulk protect sister from puny man. Hulk smash puny man.”

 

“Jarvis get agents Hill and Carter here now!” Pepper yelled at the AI.

 

“Right away madam, I also took the liberty of denying Agent Rumlow access to the upper floors and any floor where Ms. Darcy is he will be barred from now on.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis”

 

Agents Hill and Carter came running through the door seconds later. Their mouths were open in shock. On the floor was Agent Rumlow bleeding from several knife slashes in both his arms an arrow sticking out of his ass and Tony with one Iron glove blaster pointing in his face, Thor’s Hammer on his chest. Dr. Foster’s was pinching one ear and it looked as if she intended to rip it off and Pepper's Louis Vuitton’s poised over his crotch. 

 

“What the hell is going on here? Assaulting an agent is a federal offense.” Agent Hill told them but noticed no one moved. She looked to Sam and Steve who shrugged confused.

 

“Threatening to assault my daughter and sexually harass her is an Avengers offense. Keep him away from here or the next time he won’t be so lucky.” Tony spat his face furious. Agents Hill and Carter held their hands up in surrender knowing they weren’t going to win this argument and dragged the bleeding agent away. 

 

“Can I please come out now?” A small voice asked from behind HULK.

 

“Yeah kid come on out lets meet the rest of the team.” 

 

“Darcy safe tiny tin dad?” Hulk asked to the confusion of Sam and Steve.

 

“Yeah Darcy’s safe good job protecting your sister.” Tony pat the big guys arm and he beamed moving aside to let the girl out. She was furious but could never stay mad at Hulk very long so she kissed his cheek and thanked him. Sometimes having an older brother was hard but she loved him so she would just deal with the crazy older protective shit. 

 

“I could have handled agent fucknuts. I have Palpatine.” She said gesturing towards her purse.

 

“Yeah but you shouldn’t have to this is your home and we got your back kid.” Darcy beamed at him then ran to hug pepper. 

 

“I can’t believe you almost ruined your red bottoms on his dick.” Pepper laughed and hugged the girl.

 

“Totally would have been worth it besides your dad would have bought me more.”

 

“Damn right I love it when she gets all mama bear it makes my nether regions engorge.”

 

“Aww eww dad no God! Great now I’m traumatized the therapy bills are going to make you go broke.” Tony laughed and hugged her.

 

“This is Sam aka the Falcon, he’s new but I like him he can fly.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sam, two questions; what’s your favorite food and did it hurt?”

 

“Jambalaya and did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell from heaven.” Darcy deadpanned. Sam laughed 

 

“I think I’m going to like you.”

“Not too much Pigeon. She’s twenty.” Darcy rolled her eyes.

 

“Wait till I tell you about the time I tased Fury and punched Hawkeye in the dick.” Sam beamed oh this girl was dangerous. Beautiful smart funny and apparently very special to the Avengers, but then he always was a sucker for trouble. Tony grabbed Darcy steering her away from the too interested Sam and towards Steve. Now there’s someone he could count on to be a gentlemen to his only daughter.

 

“Capsicle this is Darcy Lewis my daughter. Darcy this is Steve also known as Capsicle.” 

 

“What’s up Cap?”

“If you were dressed more appropriately Agent Rumlow wouldn’t have said the things he did. In my day a lady knew how to dress decently, to respect herself.” His words started a whole new round of snarls

 

“Excuse me. Are you fucking serious. In your day husbands routinely beat their wives or locked their daughters in insane asylums for being “hysterical” Blacks were still segregated and gays were hated so your days sucked pretty fucking badly. Not to mention tuberculosis, polio, syphilis and loads of other diseases. Women now a days have rights and I can and will wear anything I Goddamn please. I could walk around buck ass naked that is not consent for unwanted sexual advances. Who would have that Captain America would be one to argue for the she was wearing skimpy clothes so she was asking for it. No means no asshole no matter what I’m wearing!” Darcy spun on her heal and stomped away yelling for Heimdall. Before Tony could stop her a portal was opened and she was gone.

“What the hell was that Rogers” Natasha asked

“She wasn’t dressed right and that agent got ideas.”

“I’m never dressed right”

“That’s different you’re not a civilian. You can take care of yourself.”

“First off she’s my daughter second did you not hear she tased fury called him patchy to his face. My kids got iron balls she can take care of herself.”

“Friend Steven the Man of Iron is correct. Your words were unnecessarily harsh and unfounded. Lady Darcy is my Lightning sister and has been adopted by the All Father should anyone harm her all of Asgard would be brought down upon them. As well as the other dimensions, Father receives ravens daily requesting the honor of my shield sister’s hand in marriage. No one would dare dishonor her.” 

Steve felt bad about what he had said he didn’t know why he had even said that. Sure he missed his time but there were things that were definitely better in this time. She had named a few of them. It’s just that Brock Rumlow’s words had struck a cord with him. One he didn’t want to admit to having been stuck. He could see her down on her knees beautiful blue green eyes locked on his as he fisted her silky hair and that made him angrier than he cared to admit. No one had the right to make him feel again not with Peggy being in the hospital at deaths door. He said nothing only turned and left. It was after 3 am when he went to kitchen to forage for some food unable to sleep after a day of getting the stink eye from team. Even Sam was mad at him and he had just met the girl. He wasn’t paying much attention so he was as surprised as the girl when he walked in the kitchen to see her in tiny shorts and a t-shirt a cartoon captain America stretched out over her ample chest. 

“Holy crap, I’m going to put a bell on you. Listen, Cap we got on the wrong foot. My dad really likes you and I want to be friends so I made some cookies and Jambalaya. Want some?” Her face looked so innocent so sweet no trace of makeup he wanted to kiss the worry lines from her face.

 

“Is that how you got to my team bribe them with sweets? No thanks” He walked away wondering why he always seemed to put his foot in his mouth around beautiful girls.  
For the next few months Steve was able to avoid Darcy for the most part they still saw each other from time to time and he still seemed to insult her each time but at least he was gone on missions before the team could find out. For some reason she never told anyone of their encounters no matter how mean he was to her and Steve couldn’t help but respect her for it. 

 

During the Ultron situation Thor had hidden her in Asgard with Jane when she came back to find that both Jarvis and Hulk were gone she fell to the floor sobbing. Steve wanted to hold her so badly then but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

“You acting like a child is not going to bring them back. You’re not the only one who lost them Ms. Lewis stop being so selfish.” Tony looked ready to kill him but it was Darcy who launched herself at him. Scratching his face and punching him all the while crying.

 

“It should have been you. Why did they have to leave why Bruce and Jarvis. You should have been launched into space.” Tony peeled her from Steve and carried her to her room.

 

“I don’t know why you hate her but this needs to stop. She is twenty years old and she just lost two of the most important people in her life surely even you could empathize with that” Natasha left Clint following close behind her shaking his head. 

Darcy spent a week in her room refusing to eat or sleep only crying over a photo of her and Hulk curled up sleeping on one of his bean bags. Tony was frantic but in the end it was Wanda and Vision who helped her. Wanda who had lost a brother too, and Vision who was not Jarvis but managed to retain some of his memories and was still very fond of the young woman. When she finally came out of her room to start cooking up a storm for their family movie nights Steve went to apologize but stopped as he peered in the common room. Pepper and Tony were snuggled together on the couch. Natasha was chopping vegetables and Clint was steeling them. Wanda and Darcy laughed as Vision tried and failed to cook the veggies with his heat ray. They looked like a family one he wasn’t a part of. He went back to his room forgoing the movie night and every one after that Darcy attended.  
June rolled around and Darcy’s 21st birthday with it. Tony demanded that Steve come.

“She thinks you hate her. You will be there Captain because you may not like her but she is my kid and you are supposed to be my friend. She is also our PR agent and it has been her that has been giving you the best leads on finding your old buddy. Which you have yet to thank her for, So you will be there you will bring a gift and you will not insult her!” Tony walked away before he could protest. 

So the next day Steve found himself in the party room as Tony had dubbed it wearing a ridiculous paper unicorn hat. The entire room was decorated in rainbows and Unicorns. Darcy was in the center of it all squealing like a small child.

“This is stupid you know Unicorns don’t actually exist right?”

 

“Says who, nearly every culture has their own version of the unicorn. Cultures who could not have communicated at all have described the same type of creature and just because it may not exist anymore doesn’t mean it never did. Even the bible describes unicorns Isaiah 34:7 and it’s the national animal of Scotland plus millions of children across the universe believe in Unicorns. Are you telling me that Captain America doesn’t believe Scottish people or children, Oh no you blasphemed you don’t believe in the bible for shame Captain for shame.” Every laughed at her words and the smirk on her face enraged him.

 

“If Scottish people and children believe in unicorns than I think they are a few screws short of a bunch and maybe need to checked out for “hysteria” Thrusting his present at her he left furious that he had once again stuck his foot in his mouth. He could hear the party getting rowdier for hours the sounds of laughter and fun drifted towards him and he wished he could put aside his pride and join in. 

The next day he as he walked into the common room fully intending to apologize for his behavior until he spotted the morning paper. His picture was on the front page under the headlines “Captain America hates Scottish people and Children.” He snatched the paper from a giggling Darcy and read aloud.

 

“America’s National Icon a secret fascist. An anonymous source sent video to us yesterday showing Captain America stating his hatred of Scottish and their National Animal. The unicorn much beloved icon was bashed unceremoniously by America’s sweet heart and Scotland’s Prime Minister is up in Arms. We are a proud country. Proud of our heritage it is not something to mock. The unicorn has long symbolized strength and purity obviously this Captain America knows nothing of either.”

 

“You” He pointed to Darcy his voice laced with anger .

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Captain but as the Director of PR for the Avengers I will get right on this.” Darcy was to busy working to attend the family movie night so Steve went but nearly left when the first movie came on “The last Unicorn” the next movie was “Legend” and the last “Despicable me” which wasn’t actually about unicorns but had a little girl who obsessed with them. Darcy came in just as the last movie was finishing.

 

“Well captain we’re still not sure how that footage was leaked but in an effort to repair your reputation I have booked several appearances for you. The first will be a children’s hospital where you will visit the cancer ward. The second an elementary school where you will read the Lorax to Kindergarten classes and the third is a church in Pittsburgh that was upset over your disputing a biblical animal. Next week we fly to Scotland where you will make a public apology to the prime minister and participate in the Highland games in full Scottish regalia.” She handed him a print out of the schedule kissed Sam on the cheek much to Tony’s chagrin and skipped away. Steve put his face in his hands.

“You deserve it you know.” Natasha told him smirking

 

The appearances were not as bad as he had thought the children’s hospital was heart breaking but he enjoyed it. He really enjoyed Darcy stopping by each bed to give the children a stuffed unicorn and a kiss. She spoke in quiet voices to the parents and to more than one she had arranged to have all future medical bills be sent to Stark Industries. The school was harder the kids loved Darcy but seemed to hate him.

 

“Why do you hate Jesus?” one child had asked him another had told him that his father said his suit must be cutting off circulation to his brain. Instead of agreeing with the children, which is what Steve thought she would do, Darcy corrected them. Saying that Steve was misquoted and he loves both Unicorns and Jesus and that his uniform only cut off circulation to his little brain not his big one. The kids hadn’t gotten that but the teacher a sweet blonde had laughed aloud.

 

“You can’t be serious” Steve asked Darcy for the millionth time that day.

 

“Kilts are traditional Scottish attire and if you don’t want to insult them again. I suggest you get your fine ass out there and strut your stuff, but don’t worry captain I’m sure no one will take your short skirt as consent.” Steve glared at her and when that had no effect he gave her his patented Captain America is disappointed face. 

 

“I’m being silly of course you can’t go out there like that.” Steve smiled in triumph.

 

“I made you this to go with your kilt.” She held up a bright red knit sweater with a rainbow unicorn on the front of it. Giving him a shit eating grin she skipped away. He watched her go from behind the tent flap. She was sitting next to the Prime Minister a severe looking woman who smiled and giggled as the girl leaned over and whispered something in her ear. 

 

“I think I’m in love Steve. That girl is something else. I mean she’s got you here wearing a kilt in a unicorn sweater and she’s getting paid overtime for it. You think Tony would let me marry her?”

 

“You better be planning on marrying her. I saw you slept in her room last night.”

 

“Dude judgmental much and she sleeps in all of our rooms well except yours but she hates you so…”

 

“Wait so you all share her?”

 

Sam had started to answer but Steve was called away to compete. He won of course super serum after all but it was the picture of him getting a trophy from the Prime minister as a gust of wind blew up showing Captain America’s lily white ass that really helped his reputation. The paper sold out within 15 minutes of going on the stand. Steve believed Tony bought all of them because the pictures were plastered all over Avengers tower. Darcy walked in with the picture Mod Podged on her sneakers and Steve knew he couldn’t win against this girl like her father she was a force to be reckoned with.

 

She walked around Stark Tower bots following in her wake. DummE who seemed to sense Steve’s animosity towards her ran into his ankles at least twice a day and the menace she called Stabby was worse. Darcy had mentioned to Tony after a movie night that she always wanted a Wall E so of course Tony built one the problem it picked up anything left on the floor. Dirt garbage your shoes even your wallet if you were unlucky enough to drop it near the little devil. Once its little drum was filled it compacted the trash into a neat little square of garbage it then threw the garbage wherever it felt like it. So you had to constantly dodge square piles of garbage which led to Tony’s next invention an over sized vacuum Roomba to pick up Wall E's garbage. That was fine but apparently Clint and Darcy were on something called Tumblr and had the bright idea to weld knives to the Roomba which they dubbed Sargent Stabby. Many complaints were lodged against Sargent Stabby but they were over turned when Natasha, Clint and even Fury said that it was good training. Keep the agents on their toes. So many people walked around Avengers tower Band-Aids covering their ankles and knees where Stabby had gotten them. Steve was lucky he healed so fast because this bot like the others that followed Darcy around seemed not only to hate him but have a sixth sense that told them exactly where Steve was. 

 

The team was called away on a mission and Darcy stayed in the tower safe and sound cooking up a storm to hide her worry. She made Spanish rice and beans with pork chops and chocolate key lime pie for desert she also made oatmeal raisinete cookies for each team member even Steve hoping this time he would take them. She was just taking the third batch out of the oven when Agent Rumlow entered the kitchen.

 

“What have we here the little kitten? Your protectors are gone now kitten.” He advanced on her and Darcy cursed herself for leaving Palpatine in her room.

 

“Come on kitten give us a kiss and I might let you live.”

“Fuck you cunt nugget” Rumlow said nothing only punched her hard in the face splitting her lip and possibly breaking her nose.

 

So Darcy did the only thing she could think of she took the still hot cookie sheet and swung it hard hitting him in the face, then ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Thanking Thor for Natasha and her evil training that was I guess not so evil now that it was saving her life. She ran calling for help as she went. In the hall she was stopped by two Hydra agents who grabbed her arms but let her go suddenly crying out in pain. 

 

“Stabby!” She cried out in joy.

 

“Bots to me, DummE bring me Palpatine. WallE run their asses over Stabby Stab!” It was this scene that Tony and Steve walked in on. Darcy leading the bots brown hair flying as she tased person after person. WallE and DummE driving right over them and Stabby well stabbing. It was actually pretty horrifying the Roomba was covered in blood and he actually managed to kill some of the Hydra agents as Darcy had knocked them down with her taser and Stabby stabbed necks heads and eyes which were now in reaching distance. The rest of the Avengers took care of everybody else but that night they all drank to the bravery of the newly promoted General Stabby. Rumlow escaped but Steve swore he would track down the bastard who had split Darcy’s lip and make him pay.


	9. Traitors and hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short it has been a rough week. My mom lost her roof to Irma and then her ceiling caved in while she was at work and it was the day that it rained all day so when she came home from work her house was flooded and her puppy was soaked and now he's sick. So I have been helping her clean up and make phone calls to get it fixed before the next damn hurricane comes. This is short but I wanted to at least update something. I will have the rest in a day or two at the latest. I am sorry Captain America is coming off kinda dick heady but he doesn't listen to me. I was going for Mr. Darcy foot in mouth so thanks to WinterShieldShockLover for the idea. What better way to get over an insult than to tase someone. Thank you so much for reading reviewing and liking this. It means so much. I have a messy messy life and reading the comments and seeing that people like this really helps me get through my days. So thanks again!!!

Darcy worked out with Tasha in the gym. Ever since the “Rumlow Incident” She had insisted that Darcy learn self-defense and some basic escape techniques. Her dad even helped her upgrade Palpatine which could now take down a fully powered Thor for just a couple of seconds but it would be enough. 

 

“Tash please I’m dying coffee I need coffee to live plus the treadmill hates me. It calls me names when you’re not around. You should probably kill it.” Tasha raised an eyebrow but the corners of her mouth quirked up.

 

“20 minutes on the punching bag then you shower.”

 

Taaashhha, the punching bag hit me!” she whined.

 

“The point is for you to hit the bag not the other way around sestra. Hit the bag and I will bring you back a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks” (Seriously the drink of the Gods)  
Darcy perked up at hearing her favorite words in the English Language well those and have you lost weight but I digress. She ran to the punching bag and practiced the combo’s that Tasha had drilled into her head. 

 

“Jab Jab punch punch kick duck Jabity Jab.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to tell your opponent your next move.” 

 

“That is why I am the genius Sam. I’m only letting the bag think that’s what I’m going to do then whammo tase his leathery ass.” Sam laughed.

 

“You are a dangerous woman short stuff.”

 

“Damn skippy and I’m not short I’m fun sized. So Falcon wanna have some fun.” Darcy pressed her ample barely contained by two sports bra’s breast against him and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. He stuttered started to speak and stuttered some more. Damn he used to be so good at this. Since when did a pretty girl leave him tongue tied, but then Darcy was beautiful and shaped like Hugh Heffner’s dream. She was also smart and funny and fuck it was getting hot in there. She let out tinkling giggle and kissed his cheek.

 

“Sammy one of these days I’m going to take you up on what you’re offering.” She sashayed out of the gym and if her hips had a bit of extra sway well no one had to know.

 

“Sam, Sam”

 

“huh”

 

“You ok Sam I’ve been calling your name for five minutes.”

 

“Sorry Steve I was lost in thoughts I mean thought. What’s up?”

 

“I think we got a lead on Bucky. Stark's going to have Tasha fly us to a rumored Hydra base.”

 

“When do we leave?” Sam asked immediately ready for action.

“Tomorrow 0800” Steve replied. He was lucky to get the information it was Darcy in fact who had found it stored on Rumlow’s private files that she had Natasha liberate from his home. Apparently she had never trusted Rumlow and had Natasha break into his home and copy all his files. She hadn’t had a chance to look at them before SHIELD fell and she still blamed herself for the lives lost in that battle. 

 

“Cool so when are you going to tell Tony that your best friend and brainwashed assassin killed his parents?” That was the one thing Sam felt guilty about not telling Tony the truth. He had wanted to when Steve found the footage but Steve had made him swear to not say anything so he kept quiet even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Darcy had just walked back out to the gym bag slung over her shoulder, determined to just bite the bullet and ask Sam out. He was cute and sweet never treated her like a child and was super-hot. She stopped when she heard him speaking to Steve.

 

“Not yet maybe never if Stark knew Bucky killed his parents he would never help me look for him. I need his resources to find Bucky I got to Sam.” Steve looked at Sam his eyes pleading. He knew that Sam felt uncomfortable keeping this from Stark but it was his only chance to find his best friend. His last link to his past, because he was so intent on convincing Sam he missed the deliberate footsteps until Darcy was standing right in front of him.

“You son of whore monkey, lying sack of donkey shit! Stark that’s what the fuck you call him after all this time working together. My father was under the obviously mistaken impression that you were his friend. Noo Captain motherfucking America is just a gold digging dick for brains shitbag.”

“Darcy, you’ve got to understand Bucky’s my friend.”

 

“Oh and my dad isn’t. He fought for you damn near died for you let you move in to his tower and made his every resource available to you. So you can find your murderbot friend. He never asked a damn thing from you Captain not a single fucking thing.”

 

“Bucky doesn’t deserve this. It’s not his fault he was brainwashed, used.”

“And you think Tony Stark wouldn’t understand being used. He’s been used his whole God Damn life! And here you are doing it again. He would be mad. What the hell would you be if you found out someone murdered your family but he looks up to you how could you do this to him. You’re supposed to be the good guy.” 

 

She had tears in her eyes and Sam had tried to reach out to her only to be smacked away. She walked slowly towards Steve still crying her arms open. He automatically opened his arms ready to comfort the beautiful girl that had haunted his dreams since he first caught sight of her in the common room. Seconds before he closed his arms around her she raised her hand a familiar object in her fist. Six small wires attached to his groin before she turned it up to full power. Even with the serum Steve could feel pain and he had; pain of heart break and loneliness of broken bones and of being frozen on the ice. This was worse much worse. He blacked out and when he came to she was standing over him. Her face twisted in anger.

 

“You tell him or I will.” She pressed the taser once more for good measure and enjoyed the sight of America’s bitch twitching on the floor, than stomped out of the gym nearing mowing down Natasha who held out a coffee.

 

“Sestra what is wrong?”

 

“Did you know Tasha? Did you know that murder bot 2000 killed my grandparents and that fucking cock waffle knew?” The look on Natasha’s face was all the answer she needed. 

 

“Et tu brute Et tu? You tell your co-conspirators they have until 9am tomorrow morning to tell my dad or I’m bringing hell to this tower. No one and I mean no one messes with Tony Stark on my watch” she walked away ignoring a stunned Natasha. She ran to the labs pulling Jane away from Science. 

 

“Darce science!”

“Were going to Asgard for the night, science can wait!”

 

“Darcy we can’t just call Heimdall whenever we please.”

 

“The hell we can’t, you are the future queen of Asgard I am the princess of Asgard and anyways I totally brought bribery pie for Heimdall.” 

“In that case let’s go” They went to the roof while Jane called for Heimdall, Darcy called her father.

 

“Listen dad I’ve got a thing on Asgard I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Yes I did tase Captain fucknut and yes he deserved. Don’t kill anyone while I’m away and remember whatever happens we have each other. I won’t let anyone else hurt you not while I’m alive. No dad don’t worry I’m fine I promise and tell the Captain that I hope his dick doesn’t work for the next 70 years. Goodbye dad I love you.”

 

As soon as the she hung up the phone she felt herself being transported to Asgard. She hugged a stoic Heimdall then passed him the pie. It felt vaguely like a back alley drug deal as she tried to hand him the pie under the watchful eyes of the Warriors three. She hadn't made them pies and she knew if they saw Heimdall's they would insist he share. She made a mental note to bring more baked goods the next time she came. 

 

“My lovely Jane and lightning sister what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to Asgard everything is well I trust.” Thor hugged Darcy exuberantly and kissed Jane with no shame. 

 

“I don’t know Darce just brought me here.” Jane told him looking suspiciously as Darcy, who could never hold up under Jane’s stare. She told them everything and Thor agreed to go to Earth to be there for Tony and help mediate. Darcy sighed in relief and thanked him profusely.

 

“Nay sister tis my duty, Tony has declared Jane his daughter and she is my bond mate so he is in truth my bond father. I shall help him in his trouble. I only ask that you not judge the Captain too harshly.” He held up a hand when she started to protest.

 

“He was in a difficult position. Trying to save one friend by lying to another, he wished to do what is right but in this case there were no black and white only shades of grey. I know his treatment of you thus far has been wanting but I have spoken to him on several occasions. He is confused by you.”

 

“Yeah right me I’m just me what’s so confusing.”

 

“Lady Darcy you are a mortal a young woman with no special powers living in a world of the super powered and yet you place yourself in danger with little heed to your own life. You have tased a God impressed the All Father and made a band of misfit’s family. Not to mention you are a Princess of Asgard and a genius surpassed by the likes of only my own lady Jane. You have done great things indeed and you remind him of someone he once loved it is difficult for him”

 

Darcy wanted to protest. To rail against Thor’s words but she couldn’t instead she found herself reflecting back to each interaction with Steve she ever had. Before he had spoken to her that first day he was staring at her with hunger in his eyes. You didn’t get to be a DD by the time you were 14 and not know when a man stared at you with want. Even after Hulky had disappeared his harsh words had knocked her out of her hysteria, sure it was only to glare at him but it had helped. And Thor’s words about lying to one friend to save another stuck a chord inside her. Wasn’t that exactly what she was doing to Thor? Hiding the truth of Loki’s identity letting him believe his brother was dead just to protect Loki. FUCK the last thing she wanted to do was sympathize with Captain Dickhead but Thor was right. Promising Jane to see her later Darcy went in search of Loki. She found him like she often did in his old quarters. Without a word she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He asked no questions only held her crooning words of comfort into her hair while she cried. 

 

“We have to tell Thor and Jane the truth Loki. I can’t lie to them anymore I just can’t. How can I be mad at Steve when I am doing the same damn thing and I really want to be mad at Steve so we have to come clean Loki we have too. 

 

“I don’t know that I can little one.” He looked away his pale face obstructed by his ebony hair. Darcy brushed the hair behind his ears and held his face in her hands.

 

“Is it because of the throne?” She asked him no censure or judgment in her tone. 

 

“I am that is I fear he will hate me. I lied to him made him believe I had died and here I sit ruling his throne but this time it is not because I want it but because I owe him this happiness.” Darcy surprised herself and him by kissing his lips briefly her fingers going to her lips after to feel the minty iciness of them. 

 

“If he blames you he must blame me as well because I lied to him to. We will get through this together but I think it’s better to tell him the truth ourselves than for him to find out another way.”

 

“I will do it but only because you have asked me to. Only for you would I risk my life my realm my family. I would call the heavens down to save you from grief.”

 

She said nothing only hugged him tighter willing him to feel all the love she held for him her ice prince. Not for the first time she wished she could love him like he loved her. How simple her life would be if she could love Loki but her traitorous heart beat only for the man who had treated her like a wayward child since they first met. She wished she could take her heart out so it would stop betraying her make it love the man who had pledged his heart to her instead of the one who despised her with all of his being. Hearts were an inconvenient thing she decided.


	10. Sweets and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I will be updating again in a day or two. hopefully its not to angsty. its a slow burn obviously but couples and smut will happen I promise.

Darcy and Jane left Asgard at 5 am much to Jane's horror. She complained loudly about being awoken so early, but after talking with Thor and later Loki, Darcy knew she had some apology baking to do. So while Jane grumpily went to sleep Darcy started cooking. First up blueberry and banana muffins then several trays of cookies, Thank Odin for her dads need to overdo everything because the kitchen had four ovens. She made cinnamon buns and French toast three different types of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and banana pancakes. She also made one triple chocolate cake with a whiskey chocolate ganache.

 

“Friday, please have Natasha come to the kitchen ten minutes after you notify her please demand everyone come to the kitchen as well. This is a code blue. Labs, offices and all escape routes locked until further notice unless I give the signal or there is an emergency as defined by Peppers emergency rules.”

 

Darcy paced waiting for Natasha to show wondering if she would. Sure she had Friday cut off all escape routes but this was the Black Widow she could get out of Alcatraz in six inch heels. She didn’t wait long before the woman in question casually strolled in. She spoke not one word only looked at Darcy with that damn infuriating eye brow lifted. Almost as if she knew what she thinking the other eyebrow rose to mock her, after several minutes of silence Darcy spoke.

 

“Ok listen, we don’t have a lot of time before the rest of the Losers club gets here and I wanted to talk to you.” Still Natasha remained silent. Darcy started to panic. What if she hated her now? What if she messed up one of the best friendships she ever had? Natasha had been like a cool older sister to her and she screwed it up. Unbeknownst to her she had said everything out loud. If she hadn’t been having a panic attack she would have seen the rare expression of shock on the super spy’s face. Natasha would not apologize it was not her way but she was prepared to argue her point until her dear friend forgave her. What she did not expect was for the girl to blurt out apologies and regret before bursting into tears and doubling over short of breath.

 

“Breathe Sestra just breathe. You and I we are fine. Like vodka and pickles we go together.” Darcy looked up from the floor.

 

“Am I the vodka or the pickles?” Natasha simply raised her eyebrow.

 

“Right the pickle. Can I at least be a gherkin you know small and sweet just enough salt to keep you interested?” Natasha threw back her head and laughed her arms going around the girl she had come to think of as family. 

 

“Oh no Tasha, you have to hurry.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The rest of the team is coming and I only made one Triple chocolate Darcy apology cake. Here take this run hide don’t worry about me. I’ll take the heat just go save yourself.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed the cake from her friend putting it in a cake stand and clicking the cover in place before jumping onto the counter way to agile for someone holding a cake, and hiding it in the small cabinet above the fridge. Darcy stood up grabbed her spatula and prepared for the battle that was to come. When the others entered the kitchen warily moments after it was to an imposing Darcy holding the spatula like a sword with Natasha sitting deceptively calm behind her. Everyone knew what this meant. They were to listen to Darcy or Natasha would go all Black Widow on them.

 

“Kid thank God you’re back. I was worried. Listen I appreciate what you’re doing but I don’t think I can talk to Captain Liar Pants right now.”

 

“Dad I love you but right now I am not your daughter right now I am Darcy Elizabeth Lewis PR manager for the Avengers and Princess of Asgard and as such I order everyone to sit their asses down and eat. We’ll talk after we enjoy a nice family breakfast.” She pointed the spatula at Tony.  
.

“You would swear you raised her Pep she’s just like you, violent.” He muttered under his breath to Pepper who only beamed at what she saw as high praise. 

 

“Look Ms. Lewis, it’s nice what you’re trying to but…”

 

“It’s Princess Darcy of Asgard to you Captain Dick for Brains. Now we can do this the easy way which means you get to eat fresh cinnamon buns; which don’t think I don’t know that you sneak out at 3 am to eat the leftovers when I make them. Or the hard way which means I tase you in the balls again this time on full power and you listen to our family meeting in a drooling puddle of agony on the floor. This is a family Steven Grant Rogers and we will discuss this now!” Steve nodded his head like a contrite child and sat down. Darcy rewarded his obedience by filling his plate with cinnamon buns. 

 

“Damn doll I knew you something special when you tracked me down, but I haven’t seen punk look like that since Carter tried to shoot him.”

 

Steve gasped and turned toward the sound of the familiar voice. There was the man he had spent the last seven months searching the globe for leaning against the common room door like he belonged. He wanted to get up to go him but he hesitated looking at the small woman who was obviously in command. She gave him a small smile and a nod and he ran to his friend hugging him.

 

“What is the Manchurian Candidate doing here Darce? Back away from him Red October already killed my parents I will be damned if I let him take my daughter. Friday mark 15”  
“Sorry sir that protocol has been overridden for the time being.”

 

“Overridden who can, aww come on kid. He’s a death bot you said it yourself.”

 

“Alright sit down from this moment on its either ass kicking or lollipops and I’m fresh out of lollipops.” Steve took one look at her face squeezed Bucky’s shoulder and ran back to his seat. That girl was scary. 

 

“Now eat!” Everyone ate silently each watching each other suspiciously but whenever the glares got to intense Darcy would smack the spatula down on the table hard and everyone would resume their eating. 

 

“Now this is a family a weird dysfunctional family but my family none the less. You guys are all I have in this world and I won’t let it be torn apart by Hydra. So we talk. I lost Bruce and Jarvis and I’m still getting to know Vision but I refuse to lose anyone else. I already apologized to Nat and I’ll apologize to you to Sam. I know how hard it must have been to keep that secret. Whatever you did you would have ended up betraying a friend. Steve Tony is your friend and you used him you owe him an apology but I understand why you did it. You were stuck between helping one friend and lying to another I know how hard that can be. How you treated me since we met is a different story and you will be apologizing profusely.”

 

“You tased me in the balls!” Steve protested hotly his ears red. It was still difficult to say things like balls in front of a lady.

 

“Yes, yes I did and you deserved it. Moving on, if you don’t at least learn to tolerate me you will have to leave the tower. You don’t have to like me but you will treat me with the respect I deserve or I will pull the Tony Starks daughter card and have you removed but Bucky will be staying so think on that really hard spandex. Dad do you remember what it was like to be held hostage to be forced to make weapons that you knew were going to kill innocents but you had to just to survive.” Tony paled but nodded. 

 

“Imagine that they had forced you to kill Uncle Rhodey took control of your suit and made you put a bullet in your friends head.” Rhodey shivered and Tony nodded mutely but under the table he gripped Peppers hand hard. Pepper in automatic defense mode start crackling with fire.

 

“Pepper, you’ve got to calm down. Nobody is hurting Tony I promise. Pepper please!” Peppers eyes had taken on a fiery glow and the fork in her hand melted onto the table. Natasha nodded towards the fire extinguisher but Darcy shook her head. “Mom please” It was these words that brought Pepper out of her trance and smothered the fire building in her hands. Pepper instead got up Natasha on her heels and hugged the girl tightly kissing her head.

 

“I know it’s hard but I am trying to fix this before things get out of control.” Pepper nodded and sat next to Tony again squeezing his shaking hands. 

 

“Look what they did to Pepper. They tried to make her a weapon turn the woman you love and my only real mother into a monster. Would you have forgiven her had she killed anyone? What happened to Bucky it wasn’t right they tortured him like they did to you but for years dad years. Then they made him a passenger in his own mind and he had to watch as they used his body to kill. You think he isn’t sorry for what he’s done he is more sorry than you will ever know. He killed his little sister to did you know. Hydra wanted to make sure he had no links to his past. She was a nurse and mother and he murdered her and her children in their beds.” 

 

Bucky made a choked sound and fell to floor holding his head in agony tears sliding down his face. Steve ran to him pulling at his arms trying to keep him from ripping his hair out at the scalp. He looked directly at Tony.

 

“You hate me that’s ok. I hate me to. I just want to take Hydra down for what they made me do to Becca. I want to wipe their programming then I’ll go back on ice forever. I just don’t want to be a weapon anymore.” Darcy walked over to him patting his head softly and held out a cinnamon bun.

 

“Eat you’re too skinny.” This caused a gruff laugh to come from Bucky who swallowed the cinnamon bun whole, Darcy held out another one but made him get up to get it. She kept doing this moving closer and closer to the table until he was sitting a plate of food in front of him.

 

“Did you just lead him to the table like a stray dog?” Tony asked his voice bemused.

 

“How do you think I found him and got him into the tower” Darcy gave him a duh look that had everyone laughing breaking the tension in the room.

 

“All right fine Krypto can stay but we are finding his programming and wiping it out and Captain Underpants is responsible if he goes all Little Finger on us.” Steve nodded even as he looked confused.

 

“Dude has no one shown you Game of Thrones. Come on guys you had one job! You need me Cap these yahoos will never teach you the important stuff. War and war and more war where’s the beef, the evil of boys bands and the precious pipes of the late great Whitney Houston. Bucky Boo you will meet after dinner for your re-education. Captain Ball sack you are welcome to join.”

 

“Tony I can’t thank you enough and for what it’s worth I am sorry. I’m glad Darcy confronted me I deserved everything. It was tearing me up not telling you. You and I were friends and I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Tony nodded his face tight but Darcy knew with time it would be ok. 

 

“Now it’s my turn to apologize. I have a friend who did terrible things the first from anger and jealously the second because he was brainwashed by someone more evil and more powerful than Hydra. I knew he was alive and ok but I didn’t say anything because I saw the good in him just like I see the good in Bucky and I wanted to help but I realized I was making the same mistake as Steve. So I am sorry everyone but also Steve I’m sorry because I maybe should not have tased you so hard.”

 

Thor had stood up. He and Jane had remained quiet they were only for moral support as far as they knew, but now Thor strode forward and bent so he could look Darcy in the eyes.

 

“Loki is alive”

 

“I’m so sorry Thor. I just wanted to give him a chance he seemed like he deserved one.”

 

“Truly he lives and Father?”

 

“Your father went into the Odinsleep when he thought Loki had died. Loki has been impersonating him since. He was going to tell you after you and Jane wed. Odin had uhm drafted a marriage contract between you and I. Loki wanted you safely wed to Jane before he revealed himself but I couldn’t lie anymore. Not after yelling at Steve when I was doing the same thing.”

 

“That sounds like my father. I will not be swayed from Lady Jane. She holds my heart and soul in her hands and no other shall due. Excuse me but I must go. My brother and I have much to speak of. Man with the metal arm I look forward to welcoming you as a shield brother. Lady Darcy we shall speak of this betrayal again at a later date.” He beckoned to Jane who sent Darcy a disapproving look and followed him out. Darcy signaled to Friday to let the security down.

 

“Fuck, I fucking screwed up”

 

Thor half dragged Jane to the Throne room once they arrived on Asgard, his stride was quick and his face a mask of fury. Loki took one look at his brother’s face and knew Darcy had told him. He dismissed the guards and quickly put up a privacy spell. Thor let go of Jane’s hand and walked forward his fist smashing into the imposter Odin’s face. Odin/ Loki fell to the ground. Thor came at him again and Loki put his arms up in surrender. He was surprised when no blow came even more so when he felt his brother pull him into his arms nearly squeezing the life from him in a hug.

 

“Brother” That one word held a multitude of feelings that brought tears to Loki’s eyes and he cried unashamedly glad to finally feel as if he had a true family again. Jane came crashing into both of them.

 

“Thank you for saving my life and my chance at happiness. I know Odin never approved of me and even though I don’t like you lying or making Darcy an accomplice to your deceit I also know I owe you a debt brother.” Loki nodded and picked up the small woman who his brother loved so dearly. He placed her gently on the Throne in his mother’s chair and bowed.

 

“I beg you brother do not be angry with Darcy the fault lies with me. I was the one who deceived you. She only saw what she should not see and gave me a chance to prove myself. She is different the lady Darcy. She sees not God or mortal or even monster only the potential for goodness. I confess she saw in me what I have long since stopped seeing in myself.” 

 

Thor nodded his head thoughtfully. He was still very upset with Darcy for keeping this secret from him but he also saw her influence on his brother. He was less cocksure and more humble. He was earnest and when he spoke of Darcy his face lit like a blue flame. OH dear Frigga he loved her.

 

“Jane my brother and I have much to speak of perhaps you will take a moment to enjoy the observatory.”

 

Jane who was not quite as dense to social ques as Darcy thought, at least when she wasn’t sciencing, knew a dismissal when she heard one kissed Thor’s lips and walked hurriedly away. It was after All a rare gift to see the stars from Asgard.

 

“You love her”

 

“My my brother never were one for subtly.” 

 

Thor shrugged knowing Loki was avoiding the question and just stared at him eyes unblinking.

 

“Fine damn it, I love her. My body burns for her and I worry that I would destroy the world just to hear her laugh but she loves that beast in that ghastly uniform that leaves nothing to the imagination no finesse that man. He stomps around like a bilgesnipe treats her horridly and yet she loves him.”

 

“Are you in danger of reverting brother?”

 

“I wish I was sometimes Thor, but I cannot go back to who I was. Not when it will hurt her, take the smile from her face and the laughter from her eyes. If she had fallen in love with anyone else it would hurt less. The spangled man who took me down and will likely live eternally, anyone else I would just wait until they died and pursue her then. She’ll likely be given the apple when father wakes. She will live an eternity but with the good captain if he ever pulls his head from his righteous ass and he will live just as long as she will. Funny isn’t brother. All I wanted was to be king and now I am and I hate it. Now all I want is to be loved by her and I am but it is not the way I want. I am punished forever for my mistakes and they were many to love a woman who loves another. To be taunted for all time with what I cannot have. I hate the immortality I once loved.”

Thor didn’t speak he only listened and held his brother. Rang for food and drinks and later put him to bed finally being the big brother Loki deserved. He went to bed that night and held Jane for a long time. He imagined if his father was awake and forced him to marry Darcy, whom he loved like a sister. What a mess that would be married to the woman his brother loved and watching while the woman he loved grew old and died. He vowed that he would marry Jane two days hence. Nothing would stop him from making her an immortal goddess and his wife for all of eternity.


	11. Forgiveness and pickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Its pretty short but Odin willing I will be updating tomorrow. This is supposed to be a Steve Darcy but honestly I'm not sure where it's going so it will be a surprise to all of us. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews it makes my heart skip a beat every time. I'm on the Tumblr if that is a thing that you do as tinymerlady. I'm terrible with it because technology hates me but I follow people so that's something.

“Fucking mother fucker” Darcy yelled as she hit the punching bag with all of her might getting angrier than necessary when all of her might barely moved the bag. 

 

“He will forgive you, Clinton is stubborn it will take time but he will be back little sister.” Darcy crumpled at Natasha’s words. The tears she had been holding back since Clint had looked at her with betrayal finally fell.

 

“He’s family Tasha and I hurt him. I didn’t mean to but that doesn’t make it right. Loki was brainwashed same as him he was forced that wasn’t him doing that he’s different. Full of mischief but so is Clint honestly they’re made for each other.”

 

At that moment Clint dropped from the vent and landed next to them. Tasha smirked.

 

“Listen kid, I forgive you and I’ll give Loki a chance for you but if he steps out of line…” He made the international sign of throat slashing and Darcy nodded before throwing herself in his arms and squeezing him hard.

 

“You know if you hit the bag with the force you hugged people you would actually get the bag to move once in a while.” Darcy snuggled deeper in his chest but took a moment to flip him off causing him to laugh.

 

“Name the place kid”

Darcy felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. Now if only Thor and Jane would speak to her. Tony received word from Thor that he and Jane were getting married the following day. It would be a small hand fasting ceremony on Asgard but they wanted to cement Jane’s status as wife and Goddess before the real Odin woke from his Odinsleep. Darcy tried to keep the hurt from showing when she received no invitation but it was difficult. So it was no wonder that an hour after they received the news she found herself in the common kitchen cursing loudly.

 

“You treacherous bastard, yield, Damn you and your maker to the seven bowels of hell!” 

 

Steve and Bucky who had been walking down the hall ran as they heard a crash that definitely sounded like breaking glass. They made it to the kitchen and traded confused glances. Darcy sat on the floor her clothes wet and shattered glass surrounded her. She had a few cuts and there were pickle remains splattered everywhere. Before they could process she spoke.

"So it turns out you can't tase a jar open." Steve opened his mouth to reply but found he had no words.

 

“Hey Buckyboo, you totes killed my grandparents right.” Bucky swallowed hard and nodded. He knew this was too good to be true. Being invited into the tower treated like a human by the beautiful girl. This is where the other shoe dropped. 

 

“So you owe me a boon.” Bucky nodded and Steve’s teeth clenched.

 

Darcy hopped up from the floor brushing off the excess glass and carefully walked back to the fridge, pulling out a jar of pickles.

 

“Open this and were square lifelong buds and I will owe you a boon.”

 

Bucky’s jaw dropped as he stared at her outstretched hand. Not waiting for him to get his bearings Darcy thrust the jar at him which he opened without thought still trying to figure out what the girl was playing at. She beamed at him.

 

“Yes Yes fuck you pickles. You grimy bitch I have penetrated you and ate your children!” She high fived a confused Barnes before giving him an appraising look that had Bucky scared.

 

So Buckyboo that arm is metal huh. You wanna join my army of bots. I’ll start you off as a Sergeant because of your military background but you got work for anything else. You don’t have a problem taking orders from General Stabby do you.” Bucky looked at the bot that had snuck up on him the knives welded to his frame slicing his knees. 

 

“Yeah I guess” He looked at Steve confused who just shrugged. Steve knew better than to protest he didn’t want to get tased in the balls again so he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Awesome I’ll pick you up in your apartment in an hour.” Darcy skipped away singing.

 

One hour later a bemused Steve watched as Bucky paced their apartment. A knock on the door had him running to open it. 

 

“Sergeant your first assignment awaits in the common room. You have fifteen minutes. You will now address me as Supreme Empress Darcy. You will take your orders from me and General Stabby. Now on wards and upwards soldier.” 

 

Bucky snapped his feet together and followed her. Steve followed behind them wondering what mission the girl had come up with. He let out a bark of laughter as he saw the common room. Damn this girl was something else. He wished not for the first time he had not had his head in ass for so long when it came to Darcy. He felt a twinge of hurt that he had never been invited into her army but he knew why. He had behaved like an idiot. The common room was filled with Jars hundreds of them. Pickle jars and olive jars more jars than he could imagine. Bucky let out a chuckle then with a smirk and started opening the jars. Darcy chanting the entire his bot brothers whirring and whistling encouragement, it took less than six minutes. 

When it was done Darcy cackled loudly and jumped into Bucky’s arms planting a big kiss on his lips. Bucky nearly dropped her in his surprise before he licked the seam of her lips causing her to gasp in surprise.

 

“Uh yeah well there’s that. Good job soldier. Friday please send everyone to the common room. I need to get rid of 137 jars of pickles asap.”

 

“Hey Darcy, can I talk to you tonight please?”

 

“Fine but General Stabby supervises.” Steve nodded his head pleased that at least she was willing to speak with him after he had treated her so badly.

“Hey doll, why’d you invite me to be part of your bot army and not Vision.”

 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky Vision is captain of my army. Wanda is a private cause you know she’s young so we gotta start her off slow.”

 

“Empress Darcy, how did initiation of the new troop go?” Wanda asked as she walked into the room.

 

“Great! Who had six minutes?”

 

“I did, me me I win!” Barton dropped down from the ceiling knocking over two jars of olives.

 

“Dude watch the goods.” Darcy told him while handing him a twenty. Seeing Darcy hand money to him Tony groaned as he walked in and handed Barton money as well.

 

“All right people the shelter won’t take open jars so I’m going to need you guys to eat. Steve it would go a long way towards improving my opinion of you if you ate all the bread and butter pickles cus eww.”

 

Steve smiled and dug in. Eating hadn’t been a problem since the serum he was always at least a little hungry. Two hours later found nearly everyone passed out. Steve was the only person left sitting Bucky had just tapped out groaning as he inhaled the last jar of olives. 

 

“Come on Steve, I’m counting on you only 4 more jars of pickles left unfortunately these are habanero pickles but I have faith in you.”

 

Steve looked incredulous at the four jars she indicated, jars that had been previously hidden under the couch.

 

“You did that on purpose.” He accused with a smile.

 

“You have no proof of that come on Captain America can do anything he sets his mind to. If you don’t America will be sad and babies born all over the world will cry and won’t know why.”

 

Groaning Steve grabbed a jar dumping its contents into his mouth then nearly choking at the heat.

 

“Fuck”

 

“Every time Captain America swears a baby eagle dies and a virgin has unprotected premarital sex, the resulting child will be born with a lack of patriotism and color blind no longer able to see the colors of our glorious flag all because America’s icon dropped the F bomb for shame Steven for shame.” He flipped her off and kept eating.

 

He finished the last jar his face red tears streaming and his nose leaking but he did it. He looked up at Darcy holding the empty jar aloft his face triumphant at least until she snapped a picture with her phone.

 

“Ooh this one’s going on Facebook hashtag Blair Witch and America’s snot.” Tony barked out a laugh from his position on the floor as Darcy left them to clean up. 

 

“You’re lucky that’s all she did cap. My kids a little vindictive.”

 

Two hours later had a still nauseous Steve knocked on Darcy’s door. She opened it saying nothing and stepped aside allowing him to enter. Her apartment wasn’t what he thought it would be. Her walls were painted in shades of blue making the white molding stand out. She had a few paintings hanging on the walls but mostly photos. Pictures of her and the team always smiling or laughing, he tried to find a picture of her childhood but there were none. 

 

“Please have a seat.” She indicated a chair. General Stabby loomed behind her. If a faceless robot could have an expression Steve would say Stabby's was disapproving

. He whirred and beeped slashing at his ankles repeatedly. 

 

“So I guess I wanted to apologize and hope that we can be friends.” Darcy said nothing only raised her eyebrow in a very Natasha like fashion.

 

“I’ve been an ass and I didn’t mean to be it just kinda came out and then it was like every time I tried to take it back I just made it worse. I’ve always been bad when it comes to beautiful dames I mean women.” He looked at her eyes filled with hope but her expression never changed. 

 

“I’m sorry about what I said when we first met and about you being a child your not. You’re actually pretty amazing. I guess I woke up and everything was different I knew how to be Captain America. I knew how to save the day but I never got a chance to be Steve once the serum kicked in and then I was on ice and the whole world changed and I was grieving.” Steve looked at her again but her face was stoic as ever.

 

“I was just being stupid. I didn’t want to make friends. I didn’t want a family when the one I had died and you made it impossible for me to just be a team member. You made us a family and I hated you for it. I hated that I couldn’t just wallow in self-pity that I had no one. Plus I wanted you from the first moment I saw you walk down that hall. The woman today are all bones but you.” He shook his head a little a smile on his face.

 

“You looked like you walked out of a pinup from the 40s and I wasn’t expecting such a visceral reaction to you. Then fucking Rumlow was saying all that shit but it was worse because he was just saying what I was thinking and I couldn’t face you. I mean my mother would tan my hide if she had seen how I treated you. I’m really sorry about lying to Tony to the team.”

 

“I forgive you for lying about Bucky that I can understand hell I did the same damn thing, but how you treated me that’s going to take time. You made me feel stupid and insulted me denied my overtures of friendship and made assumptions on who I am without all the information. I looked up to you. Dad talked about you all the time and I was so nervous to meet my hero his hero and then you treated me like dirt. Basically called me a slut which by the way we call slut shaming, if a man were to sleep with 20 girls you would pat him on the back a woman has a perfectly natural an healthy sexual appetite and the world makes her a pariah. Do you know most rape victims will never report their assault because the majority of them will be accused of encouraging their predators? You’re Captain Fucking America you are supposed to be better do better. The worst part is that I can see how good a man you are. See your soul filled with goodness and yet you treated me awfully. So I was left wondering what was so terribly wrong with me.”

 

“Fuck Oh God Darcy. I am so very sorry. I fuck I didn’t realize.” She held out her hand.

 

“Hi I’m Darcy Lewis nice to meet you.” Steve smiled brightly and shook her hand.

 

“Steve Rogers mam the pleasures all mine”

 

“Here have a cup of coffee Steve.” Steve smiled taking the cup from her and taking gulp before spitting. 

 

“Water” she asked a smirk on her face. Coughing and spluttering as his tongue and throat burned he shook his head no gasping out a choked “milk” before he succumbed to another coughing fit.

 

She walked to the refrigerator and poured him a glass slowly. Grabbing it from her hands he chugged it down only to realize seconds to late it to was laced with whatever hell fire she had put in the coffee. 

 

“More” she asked an innocent smile on her face. He shook his head and stood up or tried to but he took the chair with him. She giggled when he turned his disapproving face on her. Holding the chair he pulled and finally freed himself only to realize he had left his pants on the seat and his boxers still coughing he bowed his head in defeat and excused himself. Darcy followed him out phone snapping pictures the entire time.

 

“That wasn’t nice sestra” Natasha appeared beside her.

 

“No but it was necessary. He put me through hell and it’s easy to say you’re going to be nice I needed him to prove it besides if he wants to be my friend he needs to take a joke. Now I forgive him and if I got a gratuitous picture of America’s finest ass well yay for me.” 

 

Natasha threw back her head and laughed squeezing the girls shoulders.

 

If only Thor and Jane would forgive her Darcy’s life would be perfect she thought as she hugged Natasha back.


	12. Pranks and Truthes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a past reference of abuse. It is not described in detail but it is referenced. If this triggers you please don't read. I will change the tags. I hadn't intended to put anything like this in here but I guess real life bleeds in without you knowing. I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm just putting a warning. I promise this will have a happy ending and I will warn you all about things like this before hand. Thank you all for reading and reviewing It really makes me more happy than I can possibly say.

Tony received word from Thor after the hand fasting had taken place. Jane was now Dr. Jane Foster Odinson Goddess of the stars and science. Darcy cried both happy and sad tears. Happy because Jane deserved this more than anyone she had ever met and sad because she wasn’t allowed to be there for her friend. They were taking an extended honeymoon across the nine realms and would be back in a month or two. Having Steve as a friend helped, who knew Captain America was such a troll. They had solidified their friendship when the day after the pickles and hot sauce incident Darcy woke up covered in feathers. That had started an all-out prank war between them, which led to the current situation both of them being summoned to Fury’s office.

 

“Do you know why you both are here” Fury asked one pink eyebrow raised. Darcy shook her head and tried not to giggle she really did. Fury dropped a thick file on the desk in front of them. 

 

“It has been three weeks since you two have made up and decided to be friends and you have almost blown up the tower once. You also created an evil sentient coffee machine that tried to take over the world and nearly blinded Hill.”

 

“Hey in our defense Hill insulted Java’s coffee and that set him off. It really wasn’t our fault he decided that we were all uncultured peons that couldn’t appreciate good coffee. Plus Steve did the Captainy thing and destroyed it so no harm except Hill but those cool Wakadan drugs healed the burns right up.”

 

“You also glued Barton to the inside of the air vents. Painted the Iron Patriot suit purple with pink polka dots gave Barnes a confetti canon and released 38 kittens into the tower.”

 

“Uncle Nicky it was a kill shelter what were supposed to do.” Darcy pouted

 

“We paid for those cats and they did all get adopted plus we raised awareness of kill shelters in Manhattan.” Steve immediately replied in his Captain America voice.

 

“You instated Pirate Friday and had all my agents show up in costume.” He deadpanned.

“It’s good for morale.” Darcy squeaked.

 

“Dyed my eyebrows pink, tried to have owls deliver the mail only for them to start attacking everyone. You also convinced a group of kids that Harry Potter was real using classified Stark Tech modified into wands. Hired a clown to give out red balloons and scream we all float.”

 

“Hey how was I to know that so many agents were scared of clowns and Dad. Plus that guy got a really big settlement.”

 

“He also got PTSD and refuses to put on the clown costume again his therapist tells me he still dreams of Iron man trying to drop him from the tower. You also replaced the water in the sprinkles with paint then set fire to the lab so that the entire floor was running around looking like a box of skittles exploded.” Fury regretted his words instantly because Darcy’s eyes lit up like the fourth of July at his words and she looked at Steve who nodded and stared back silently communicating. 

 

“You saran wrapped Tony’s lab, took Falcons wings out for a joy ride and bought every pickle in New York for a pickle party that held up traffic for 4 hours. Replaced creamer with baileys and had several agents drunk by lunch time then you pierced Visions ears telling him Wanda would think him cooler and locked Ant man in a child’s ant farm until he agreed to go giant and give you a piggy back ride. You booked a cellist to open a Death Metal concert where she was booed off the stage and covered in rotten fruit that had somehow been placed under each seat. Am I missing anything?”

 

“Hey that bitch broke Uncle Phil’s heart she’s lucky I didn’t send her to a Gator’s game dressed in Seminoles gear. They would have killed her Gators fans are nuts. We also may have had Agent Ward sent undercover to BDSM ring as a sub who likes his ball smashed”

 

Steve threw back his head and laughed. That had been her brilliant idea but Darcy had taken Skye under her wing and Grant kept breaking her heart.

Fury banged his head on his desk.

 

“We could be convinced to ease up on the pranks for a price…”

 

“SHIELD is not in the habit of negotiating with terrorist Darcy.”

 

“Terrorist is such an ugly word. I prefer expert negotiator. Besides shouldn’t you have heard from Uncle Phil by now.”

 

“Kidnaping a federal agent.” Fury gave her a hard look.

 

“It’s not kidnapping its surprise adoption besides he knows where he is and is certainly free to go at any time. We simply disabled all communication devices until our demands are met.”

 

“I’m going to regret this.”

 

“First I want a badge and clearance. I mean I can hack you guys easily so I don’t really need the clearance but it will allow me to carry Palpatine around legally. Also Steven requires his security detail be suspended. He’s been out of the ice for years saving the world I think you can trust him to go for coffee. You will be dressing up for the annual Stark Halloween Party and you will eat a vegetable every now and then geez what are you a caveman. Lettuce won’t kill you.”

 

“Fine release Coulson”

 

“Oh he’s free just eating lunch in the common room. I made roast beef I’ll make sure he brings you a plate.”

 

“Why do I put up with you again?”

 

“Because you love me and I send you cookies and if you didn’t I would probably take over the world.” She jumped up to give him a kiss on his cheek and skipped away leaving a goofy looking Captain America staring after her.

 

“Get outta my office Cap and wipe that smirk off your face I like her better than you.” Steve saluted and followed the trail of glitter that Darcy had left behind her. He found her just as he suspected in the common room talking to Phil.

 

Once Phil left laden with food and cookies for Fury Steve leaned on the counter where Darcy sat.

 

“Hey Darce, were friends right and you forgive me for being a bastard when we first met right?”

 

“Of course Steve were best buds partners in crime, givers of Ulcers, why?”

 

“How come you never asked me to be in your bot army?” Darcy looked at him her face confused.

 

“Uh you’re not a bot Steve.”

“Neither is Bucky or Sam or Wanda.”

 

“Bucky has a metal arm so that qualifies him. Sam can use metal wings so bot plus I had to because you know he was pissed about our joy ride.”

 

“And Wanda”

 

“Duh chicks before dicks, besides Wanda’s like my little sister of course I would include her.”

 

“Wanda’s older than you by a year and she taller than you by a foot.”

 

“LITTLE SISTER STEVE LITTLE! I refuse to here otherwise. Bucky, Wanda and Vision needed to belong so I gave them a place to belong. A mission for fun plus Bucky’s and Sam UST is the stuff of legends. I swear my lady parts cry just being in the same room as them.”

 

“Your what does what! Wait what’s UST and we are coming back to your lady parts later.”

 

“That’s what they all say Steven that’s what they all say. Unresolved sexual tension, there’s entire fandoms dedicated to that sexy ship.”

 

“Darcy, doll English please.”

 

“Ok old man river Bucky is hot for Sam’s bod and there are several thousand individuals that play hide the mango to that very spankable image.”

 

“But Sam’s not gay is he?”

 

“Would it bother you if he was?”

 

“No of course not, I don’t care about that he’s my friend. I just didn’t know.”

 

“Well by the number of times he talks to my chest and accidentally brushes against me I would say he’s bi. He’s seriously got the heart eyes for frosty the bot man though.”

 

“Well Bucky went down in the history books as a ladies man but it never said that he was also a man’s man. Bucky would chase after anything that caught his eye.”

 

“Well there you go. So we have to get them together so they can fall in love so they are in the bot army and have many missions that require them to be up close and personal. Like the stake out for the shelter I had them gather intel from a closet." She grinned like a maniac. "There is one position open in my army but its grunt work. A lot of heavy lifting and running lots of running think you can handle it?” Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Okayy” With that Darcy grabbed her spatula and jumped on his back.

 

“Mush Steed mush. Hiyo silver away!”

She kicked him in his side. Steve laughed and ran as fast as he could making Darcy shriek and hold tighter. They ran to each Avenger demanding their presence for Pizza and movies. It was after their run well Steve’s run that the team found them back in the common room having ordered pizza’s and wings. Steve was sitting on the counter and Darcy was feeding Steve a carrot.

 

“So you finally let him join the army?” Bucky asked as he strolled into the room with a smirk. He walked behind Darcy his hands going around her waist. He placed a kiss on the top of her head causing Steve to growl. 

 

“Well Buckyboo he’s not a bot and since I promised Uncle Nicky I wouldn’t build a unicorn bot I needed a noble Steve. You see what I did there Steed Steve.” She cackled and Bucky rolled his eyes. Sam walked in and he too went to Darcy putting his arms around her shoulders and kissed the corner of her mouth. This put her between Steve’s legs (not a bad place to be by the way) and surrounded by Bucky and Sam.

“I have either been a very good girl or a very bad girl to deserve being the cheese in this beautiful meat sandwich.”

 

“Anytime Empress anytime your devoted army will gladly serve you and give you real riding lessons.” Bucky and Sam leered at her causing Steve to pull her from their grasp onto the counter and into his lap.

 

“Aww kid come on no PDA in common areas you want to traumatize me.”

 

She jumped down and ran to the middle of the couch claiming the comfiest spot for her own.

 

“Come on daddy before everyone else gets here to claim all the good seats.”

 

“Coming” Tony, Sam and Bucky said at once. Causing Darcy to cackle Tony and Steve to turn red and Sam to run and Bucky to shrug and sit on the other side of Darcy. It was during the second Harry Potter movie that Tony’s phone beeped. He opened and quickly passed it around to show the team several badly taken selfies of Thor and Jane during the wedding. Steve watched Darcy as she looked at the pictures then tried to covertly wipe her eyes. 

 

“You know guys I’m pretty beat. I should head to bed I’ll see you in the am.” Ignoring the protest she went to her apartment and did not cry or at least not until she was in the shower and she could sob to her hearts content. 

 

“You will have to talk to Thor about this Tony. His actions hurt her and I will not have it. God or not he won’t make my baby cry again.” Pepper yelled her eyes sparking red. Natasha shook her head in agreement.

 

“What she did was wrong keeping Loki’s secret but she was trying to save him. To give him a second chance like she gave all of us.” Steve said quietly. No one more than he appreciated Darcy’s forgiving heart. 

 

“I’ll talk to Darce tomorrow.” Tony told them before grabbing Peppers hand and leaving. 

 

That night Steve walked past Darcy’s door just to check on her but he wasn’t the only one Bucky, Sam and Natasha and Vision were already there. Clint jumped from the vent next to Steve and faced the waiting quartet. 

“She’s asleep obviously cried herself that way. Her eyes are swollen and her face is still red. Her mirrors broken in the bathroom but I didn’t see any wounds on her.’ He reported.  
“Блядь Blyad, ya yego ub'yu” Steve wasn’t sure what Natasha had muttered but he was sure it wasn’t good.

“Is this what I put you guys through? Wanting to kill a team mate so that she wouldn’t be sad ever again, I’m sorry guys.”

 

Bucky gave Sam a knowing look. Natasha actually smirked.

 

“We only wanted to beat you badly Steven. Perhaps you are feeling over protective of your rider. I hear most mounts are protective of those that tame them.” Bucky guffawed loudly causing Natasha to smack him upside his head.

 

“The little one sleeps Yasha it will not do to disturb her hard earned slumber.” Her voice was even calm but they all heard the underlining threat loud and clear. Wake her at your own peril. 

 

The next day as Steve came back from training he heard shouting in the common room and ran towards the sound Bucky and Sam on his heels. 

 

“I am 21 years old. I am not a child.”

 

“You’re acting like one. I’m your father and I said you’re not going and that’s final.”

 

“I am a grown ass woman and I am going and that’s final. You can’t tell me what to do.”

 

“You don’t even know this kid. He wants to take you out bring him to the tower. I’ll have the best dinner in Manhattan delivered.”

 

“Yeah and Friday and your merry band of super soldiers will threaten him and spy no thanks.”

 

“Jane didn’t like this guy. She said he gave her a bad vibe.”

 

“He saved my life and Jane’s not here. She’s gone to live her happily ever after without me.”

 

“Guys what’s going on?”

 

“Darcy thinks she’s going on a date with that Ian kid the intern from London.” Tony shouted throwing his hands up in frustration “You talk to her she’s your kid to.” 

 

“I don’t see why Darcy can’t go on a date with the proper surveillance.”

 

“Oh God not you to Pepper, please. How am I ever going to have a life?”

 

“Darcy honey, were not trying to punish you. Your father has enemies hell you have enemies were just trying to keep you safe.”

 

“No you’re trying to keep me a virgin forever! I want to get laid God dammit. Or should I just start bringing guys up to the tower and having Friday record for family movie night.”

 

“Hey that’s enough just because Jane hurt your feelings don’t mean you can take it out on the rest of the family.” Tony told her sharply.

 

“You’re not my family you’re barely my father. Where were you when my mother beat me for not being pretty enough told me I was useless. Where were you when her boyfriends decided that I was old enough to be taught a woman’s place. You’ve been guarding me from the world when it was inside that house that I was hurt. Inside that house that I was touched and abused, where were you Tony? You can’t treat me like glass now it’s too late. I’m already broken.” 

 

She walked away not looking back when she heard her fathers anguished yell or when she heard the sound of glass breaking or fist hitting the walls. She didn’t answer when Bucky and Sam banged on her door shouting at her to let them in. Ignored Clint when he came in through the vent and continued to get dress, slipping on a backless red silk dress. Eventually he left shaking his head sadly. Darcy just continued numb to the pain she has caused.

 

“That wasn’t nice sestra.”

 

“Yeah well neither was my childhood.”

 

“That is not Tony’s fault. He loved you more than his own life you know this.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want him to. Maybe I don’t want him to love me. To give me everything as if I was deserving of it. My best friend didn’t think I was worth going to her wedding and she’s a Goddess now so who am I to argue with her. I knew Tasha I always knew that this life I built here wouldn’t last. That one day you all would find out the truth of me and I would have to go. This way it’s easier. He won’t have to feel bad about his tainted daughter. When I get back from my date I’m going back to Marietta. That’s where I belong.” She turned her back on Natasha as she slipped on her heels. She nearly cried at the sight of them as she remembered her and Peppers mother daughter shopping trip. 

 

“Take this at least. I will make sure they don’t tail you but you will wear the bracelet.” Darcy said nothing but she snapped the bracelet that contained her panic button and tracker on her wrist and walked out of the apartment not caring that she had left it open or that Natasha was still there. 

 

She was ten minutes early but Ian was waiting his eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of her. Darcy hugged him tightly and led him to the dance floor. Twirling and swaying pressing her body against his suggestively. During the breaks she drank shots of tequila wanting nothing more than the oblivion that alcohol and anonymous sex can provide. She followed him to his car after kissing him deeply unable to push back the queasy feeling of betrayal in her stomach. Which was stupid she had no one to betray but try as she might she couldn’t push Steve’s smiling face from her mind. She was stupid Steve would never want her. Stupid tainted Darcy who was too loud to fat too short for anyone. Suddenly it was all to much all she wanted to do was to go home. Ian’s groping was too aggressive too fast. There was no laughter in their date, no secret smiles or pranks. Her dad was right, fuck even Jane was right. Ian was a douche. 

 

“Ian stop please I just I gotta call my dad real quick ok.” He stopped but looked at her angrily. Oh yeah Darce he’s a charmer should have let dad send him to Siberia. 

 

“Dad, hey no I’m alright. I just I’m really sorry daddy. I didn’t mean it. You’re a great dad the best there is and I don’t deserve you but I love you and I just wanna go home. Please daddy I just want to go home.” The tears she held back all night fell.

 

“It’s all right kid. I love you too you know that right kid. I’m so fucking sorry I wasn’t there for you but daddy’s coming ok. I’m going to bring you home kid to your family.”

 

“Ok daddy I’m at Bemelmans Bar on the… What the hell.” Ian had knocked the phone from her hand.

 

“Kid Kid! What’s going on? Friday trace that call and get the team to assemble NOW!”

 

The last thing Tony heard before the phone disconnected was a man’s voice “Hail Hydra”


	13. Old Friends and New enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok were getting down to the wire. I still don't know if this should be a shield shock or a taser tricks what do you guys think? Has Steve redeemed himself enough to deserve our girl and don't worry Ian is going to get it. Thanks again for the reads. this is amazing! I have never had a story get so many hits it's really awesome.

The last thing Tony heard before the phone disconnected was a man’s voice “Hail Hydra” 

 

Tony had never been so worried in his life and the team had never assembled so fast before. Even Pepper in her prototype Iron Maiden suit went. They made it to the lounge in ten minutes but it was ten minutes to late. Rhodey had questioned everyone inside while Steve and Bucky took the outside. Vision hacked the security cameras. What he showed them had Tony’s legs give out. That fuck nut Ian had knocked the phone from Darcy’s hand before injecting her in the neck with something. Seconds later a black SUV pulled up and they loaded her in the back not before Tony saw Ian leering at his little girl his hands groping her drugged out form. Tony sent a blast at the building.

 

“God dammit son of a bitch.”

 

“Tony you got to calm down please. Pepper needs you. She’s getting worked up and if she does she’ll over heat.” Tony seem to fall into himself at Rhodey’s words.

 

“They have my little girl Rhodey. That bastard took her and I wasn’t there to save her again.” It was then that the infamous playboy Tony Stark broke down into tears. His body shaking in sobs, no one wanted to call him out they were all close to tears themselves. 

 

“We’re going to get her back Tony.” Steve told him his voice steady if his hands shook no one had to know but him.

 

“And we’ll burn the bastards that did this down, no one messes with family.” Tony looked at Bucky’s face and smiled. He still didn’t have the best relationship with Red October but for once he was glad the Winter Soldier was out to play. A car squealed to a stop beside them. Coulson and Fury jumped out with a livid Natasha. 

 

“Where is she” She snarled at them. Clint walked towards her his hands up in surrender. He had never had to face the widow before and he was lying if he said he wasn’t scared.

 

“my naydem yeye my sozhzhem mir, yesli nam pridetsya (We will find her, we will burn the world if we have to)” Bucky told her his voice cold.

 

“Togda davayte zazhzhem ogon'” (Let us start the fire) (Also I’m Puerto Rican not Russian so this is all google translate sorry if it’s wrong)

 

“We have all our people on it Stark. We are going to find her.” Fury told them his eyebrows still pink but not making him any less intimidating. Coulson handed Steve a file.

 

“It’s a list of suspected Hydra agents. SHIELD can’t move on them until we have evidence. This is off the books understood? You do what you have to get our girl home.” Steve nodded thanking Phil. They searched for hours and found nothing. The Traffic cams showed the SUV going into a tunnel and never coming out. When they went to search for it they found it abandoned near the entrance. Pepper had to leave as they searched the car. There was blood in the back seat and it appeared as if there was a struggle.

 

“She’s going to be alright. She’s a fighter.” Clint told him before leaving to check with his contacts. 

 

The next days were hard. They had managed to find six new Hydra facilities and shut them down none of them housed Darcy and no one was talking about where she might be. On the tenth day everyone gathered in the common room. Hardly anyone slept and when they did it was there where they most felt her presence. They had agreed on a meeting going over all they found which was a lot of nothing when Bucky started laughing. Everyone looked at him incredulous.

 

“I was just remembering the Great Kitten escape.” He said with a small smile. Steve laughed remembering.

 

“She only sent you guys on recon together to see if you would get together you know.”

 

“Duh Steve, brilliant beautiful funny our girl is, subtle she is not.” Sam said with a chuckle.

 

“We been together for a month. Just wanted to see how long it would take for her to figure it out.” Bucky put his arms around Sam squeezing him tightly. Darcy’s kidnapping had left them both lost and they clung to each other. 

 

“I just finished yelling at her about those kids in London.” Fury told them shaking his head.

 

“They even made a blog about some secret government agency hiding Magic from the rest of the world. What that one kid call me Phil?”

 

“Mad Eye Moody” Coulson laughed out loud some of the tension draining from his face as he remembered.

 

FLASHBACK

 

Darcy had gone back to London for some readings on some equipment Jane had left there so of course Tony and half of the Avengers had followed. They had lunch with Coulson and his team who were there on assignment when Darcy and Steve had the bright idea to scare the tourist. 

 

“Come on Steve it will be brilliant.”

 

“Doll, are you sure you should be putting jet packs on a trunk?”

 

“Ok Dumbledore first it’s not a jet back its an anti-gravity repulsor. Dad uses them to fly the suits. Also tiny tiny arc reactors in our wands that will beam a blinding light when you press this button. Now hurry up and change we only have a few hours before the tests are done and then I have to analyze them like a responsible adult. Please come play with me until then.”

 

“Fine but I’m not Dumbledore. I’m more of a Sirius.”

 

“First you are old enough to be Dumbledore and second if anyone’s a Sirius its Bucky he’s handsome and he rocks the hell outta that hair. If only we had a Snape sigh. I would wrap myself around that man like a Devils Snare.”

 

“Your obsession with that man is disturbing plus he was a bad guy.”

 

“Steven Grant Rogers you take that back Severus Snape was the hero. He made mistakes but spent years trying to redeem himself all the while isolating himself from the world. pushing away everyone because he was punishing himself for mistakes he made as a stupid teenager. He is a hero a sexy sexy hero and I would do things to him that would make him forget all about Lilly. That voice those buttons that swirling robe of awesomeness.”

 

“Like I said disturbing” He threw his arm around her and kissed her cheek before pulling the blue robes over his head. He wondered briefly if he could make his robes billow like Snape before he pushed those thoughts back. He had been lucky enough to win her friendship he wouldn’t push for anything more. She is just my friend. My super awesome beautiful friend, he chanted to himself.

 

They walked into the train station pushing carts loaded with trunks she even managed who know how to get an owl. This time she wisely kept him in his cage. Steve nodded to her spotting a group of tourist taking pictures in robes at the Platform 9 ¾ sign. She smiled devilishly and he followed with a shake of his head. 

 

Darcy walked up to the group shaking her head.

 

“What are you doing? What if the muggles were to see you? You are violating at least three secrecy laws right now. Put those wands away. You know since that damn muggle born Rowling woman outed us with those non sense books of hers we have to be more careful.” The tourist eyes were wide. 

 

“What are you talking about dude?” One kid asked.

 

“Merlin help me, shouldn’t you all be at Hogwarts I swear these filed trips get longer and longer. Come now watch out for the muggles while I get the luggage.” Steve told the still gaping tourist.

 

“Wingardum Levisoa” He waved his wand pointing it at the luggage while Darcy secretly activated the repulsors. 

 

“Holy shit it’s real. I told you, I fucking told you its real.” The teenager who had spoken yelled pointing madly at the floating trunk.

 

“Hush now you’re attracting the attention of the muggles. Gilderoy come along we should make contact with ministry to oblivate the muggles.” She threw a smug smirk at Steve who only fluffed his blonde hair and threw a blinding smile at one of the girls. 

 

“All right Narcissa darling but we must hurry if we’re going to make it to parent’s night to see the children.” He kissed her lips quickly smirking at her surprised blush.

 

“Holy Fuck it’s Gilderoy Lockhart and Narcissa Malfoy but for reals”

 

The girl who Steve had smiled at screeched.

 

“Darling I wouldn’t marry that fool Lucius Malfoy if he were the last Wizard in the world. Surely you don’t put any stock in that drivel that woman wrote. Haven’t your parents told you her wand was broken for breaking the statue of secrecy after the first book. It’s why she made us look so incompetent to the muggles.”

 

“Oh yeah the wife and I went to school with her. Of course she was a few years older than us. She was the first Hufflepuff to get into detention every week for a year never could keep her mouth shut that one.” Steve told them in a stage whisper. 

 

They then held up their wands with the tiny arc reactors and pushed the buttons Darcy had installed which not only sent out a blinding light but also fried every electronic device in a 2 mile radius. Steve then picked up Darcy and ran for the nearest exit. They laughed the whole way or at least until they had literally run into a disgruntled Fury. 

 

Present day

 

“I received 17 calls that day from the train station all claiming wizards were real. It was a mess and it only lent credence to the rumor that we had to go in and question everybody. The kids kept calling us the ministry of magic and demanding to know where their Hogwarts letters were.” 

 

Everyone laughed smiling a little as they each remembered their own adventures with the girl they each called home.

 

“дерьмо der'mo”

 

“What is Natasha?” Clint asked concerned.

 

“We are stupid. In our grief we have not been thinking and Sestra pays for it. We need Thor he can have Heimdall or even Loki find her.”

 

Darcy woke up cold and uncomfortable. Her head felt like an elephant had stepped on it and she was nauseous. That mother fucker drugged me.

 

“Darcy you’re awake good. They said it would be days but I really didn’t think it would take this long. They failed to take in your small statue when they calculated the dosage. We’ve missed days of fun darling.”

 

“You are so fucked. If you were smart you would let me go and run far far away. My dad is going to kick your ass.” She told him with a smirk.

 

“Oh honey I’m hurt you think so little of me. Your little panic bracelet is gone. He’ll never find you not alive, lucky for you we need something. Give me the formula for the Einstein Rosen Bridge and we’ll let you go.”

 

“I need a pen and paper Ian it’s a lot.” Ian smiled at her then nodded his head to a big goon she hadn’t noticed before. He helped her up putting her on a filthy rollaway bed. His hands lingered on her waist.

 

“That’s my girl. Now tell me why the Avengers have such an interest in you. I know Thor considers you his sister and Stark's your father but that doesn’t explain the long meetings with Coulson or Fury.” 

 

“How did you know about my secret meetings with Coulson, no one but his team know I meet with him.”

 

“Coulson’s got a spy on his hands. I figured you knew. You’re the one who sent him to the BDSM camp. That was brilliant by the way. The cocky bastard deserved to be taken down a peg.”

 

“Wards a traitor fucking balls, I just hated the son of a bitch.”

 

“So why have you been meeting with Coulson Darcy.” Ian’s hands squeezed her hips in a bruising grip. 

 

“He’s my lover. I needed things to be able to stay with Jane. I’m a Political Science major I have no reason to be working with an astrophysicist. He liked me so we traded favors.”

 

“I always knew you were a dirty girl Darcy. Rumlow’s being salivating for you for months, but don’t worry babe I won’t let that beast get to you, if you’re good to me.” He kissed her hard and let her go as the goon came back in with a notebook and a pen. Darcy sat on the bed concentrating. She scribbled away in the pad eventually Ian and the goon lost interest in watching her. 

 

“I’m done.” She called.

 

She handed him a paper scribbled with insults.

 

Dear Ian  
The formula is E=MC dickface  
Length times width and your dick is still tiny.  
Fu+ck= Fuck you  
Hydra can suck my dick.  
The formula for genetically stupid is in you genes  
You + my dad = you’re fucked  
LOVE DARCY 

 

Ian screamed then hit her hard in the face. Darcy just smiled at him.

 

“That’s all you got. Your punch is as soft as your balls.”

 

“You always did have the jokes fine. Rumlow can have you bitch, he will make you talk.”

 

“Ian wait” Darcy called to his retreating form.

 

“You’re fly’s undone.” She laughed hysterically when he automatically looked down.

 

“Douche bag”

 

Brock Rumlow came in minutes after. Darcy was hung to the ceiling by bars as he punched and kicked her. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she screamed it fucking hurt.

 

“What’s the formula bitch?”

 

“Do you fuck your mother with that mouth Rumlow” He punched her again. Darcy was pretty sure her jaw was broken.

 

“Fuck you” she spat blood at him and had a moment of triumph before she blacked out.

 

She woke up on the rollaway bed everything hurt but at least she was alone. Idiots she thought they even left her loose. I guess they thought that a metal enclosure was enough to keep her from trouble. well they were wrong. 

 

She half crawled to the end of the room where she noticed some wires running along the length of the wall. She quickly identified the internet connection and with the spring from the pen they had given her and her phone that they had left (although they had taken out the battery and smashed it) she sent a message. She couldn’t call the tower without a voice receiver but she could beep her bots. She sent out a quick Morse code message to General Stabby and prayed to Odin for help. 

 

Back at the tower Tony called Thor repeatedly and when that didn’t work he ran to the roof and started yelling for Heimdall, Thor hell even Loki. It was Loki who showed up. 

 

“What do you want Stark? Did you call me down here to rage at me for living?” Loki looked over at the team that had once thankfully defeated him and was at a loss for words.

They looked awful. They were dirty and obviously exhausted and there was something frantic in their movements.

 

“Where is she?” he demanded

 

“We don’t know that’s why we called you. She was so upset about pointe break not inviting her to the wedding she left on a date he turned out to be Hydra. Look I don’t like you and you don’t like me but she was your friend. This all started because she kept your secret please help me help me find my kid.” Tony begged without shame. He would have done anything given anything to have Darcy back.

 

“We will find her and Frigga have mercy on the ones who took her because I won’t. We have had some issues on Asgard it’s why Thor was unable to answer. Hela came and tried to take control over the nine realms while Odin sleeps and Thor was with his new bride. She would have to if Thor had not found an old friend during his travels. Give me but a moment and I shall bring him.” Loki disappeared in a bright flash.

 

“Clint I know this is hard so if you want to sit this one out. I won’t blame you.”

 

“Thanks Tony but no one takes my little sister and gets away with it. I’d work with the devil himself to get Darcy back. Besides he loves her. Did you see how he reacted? He knew instantly it was Darcy that was missing.” 

 

Loki was back in minutes with Thor, Jane and …

 

“Bruce!” 

 

“Hey guys what’s up. Thor found me rescued me and I was going to come back when Jane and Thor finished their honeymoon but Loki just dragged us here with no explanation.”  
It was Pepper who spoke she put her hand on Bruce’s arm and looked him in the eye.

 

“They got our girl Bruce. They took my little girl.” The result was instantaneous. He Hulked out roaring in rage.

 

“Where Dar Dar!”

 

“You shouldn’t have told him. We don’t have time to calm him down we have to find her!” Steve yelled at Pepper. Who only started to towards him her hands on fire.

 

“You didn’t even care about her till a month ago. How dare you. This is my daughter were talking about. I have watched over Darcy her whole life. I will do anything to bring her home and that includes setting a raging Hulk out into the world.”

 

“Shut up shut up.” Jane screamed at the group.

 

“Darcy’s gone and we don’t have time to waste fighting we need to find her.”

 

“You don’t get to talk here Foster. Empress wouldn’t be gone if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“You would do well to watch your tongue when addressing my wife James.” Thor held his hammer at Bucky.

 

“Not this time Thor this is your fault to. You were so angry at Darcy for not telling you about Loki but what did she do wrong really?” Sam asked him.

 

“She withheld vital information from me." He roared

 

“Would you rather Loki have actually died? She helped him become better understood him and was his friend when he needed her to be. Just like she was for me for you for all of us, you claim her as a sister but you punished her by not inviting her to your wedding.” Vision said all this with an even voice but the stone in his head glowed with anger.

 

“Enough! We are all to blame. We were given this precious treasure to guard and we let our personal hurt get in the way of our judgement. Now Hydra has our family and we stand here fighting. No more! Loki use whatever magic you have find her now!” Natasha screamed which was enough to shut everyone up. The Black Widow never lost control never yelled.

 

“She is right fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. Hulk cease your wailing this instant. You want to find your sister I need Bruce. Don’t worry you can come back when we find her.” He promised

 

“Hulk smash” Hulk said with a smile that had most of them shivering.

 

Loki opened his mouth to speak but instead yelped in surprise, a little bot that had knives welded to it had just sliced his ankles. 

 

“You must be General Stabby. I have heard of your bravery from your mother. I know you must be worried about her. I shall bring her back I swear it.” The little robot whirred and beeped frantically. Thor’s jaw dropped and he looked at Loki who had an equally shocked expression on his face.

 

“She has contacted him. There is a traitor an Agent Grant Ward. She doesn’t know where she’s at but she’s alive for now. Good job General yes you will be allowed to come when we retrieve your mother.” Loki smiled a feral smile. “Yes I shall sharpen your knives.”

 

Tony was already on the phone with Coulson.


	14. Love and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning past mentions of non consent (not rape but close) Also mentions of present attempted non consent but I swear it doesn't happen. This is short but I am going to try to update again tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again so much for reading and commenting. you guys are awesome!!!

Tony was already on the phone with Coulson. While Tony spoke with Coulson Loki called for Heimdall to open the rainbow bridge. Loki was not expecting the bridge to open and Heimdall and the Sif to come through.

 

“Heimdall what is the meaning of this?” Thor asked.

 

“The princess is in danger her life force fades and I am unable to find her exact location. My sister and I have come to find her the Warriors three will guard the realm. The princess needs us if we do not find her soon she will die.” 

 

Loki paled she could not die. He would not allow it. Darcy was the last thing holding his humanity after his mother died. If she were to be taken from him he wasn’t sure what he would do. He only knew that ice that had been slowly invading his heart would take over and no one would be safe from his wrath.

 

“Heimdall I need you to get my apple.” Thor gasped at Loki’s words.

 

“Brother no, we shall find a different way. You know the laws we each get only one for our brides. We can wake father he has Claimed Lady Darcy as his daughter surly he would grant her an apple.”

 

“We have not the time. You heard Heimdall her life fades as we argue. I ask only that if she, if we do not make it in time kill me.”

 

“Brother I have just gotten you back. It was my anger and pride that caused Lady Darcy to leave. Please do not let me lose both my sister and brother because of my foolish pride.”

 

“I have already brought it my prince. I knew you would not fail Princess Darcy.” Heimdall brought a golden apple from his satchel. 

 

Loki grabbed the apple and looked at the Captain.

 

“You love her?” He asked him. The man sputtered and shook his head in denial but could say nothing before finally nodding.

 

“As do I. You all may not trust me or like me you have no reason to but I love her and I will do everything to save her. I ask that if I do not succeed that you kill me. I am part Frost Giant burn me until I am nothing but dust in wind. I cannot and will not live in a world where she doesn’t exist. You wouldn’t want me to. My hold on my sanity is tenuous at best should she die and I slip…Well I would make this world burn for her suffering nothing would stop me. So I ask you Captain as someone who loves her to will you kill me if this comes to pass?” 

 

Ignoring Thor’s cry of rage Steve offered his hand to Loki. Tony’s phone rang he spoke rapidly into it then hung up looking at the group.

 

“Ian is Hydra he’s been working with Grant and Rumlow. They are looking for the formula for the rainbow bridge. Grant broke well Skye broke him you know she considers Darcy a sister. I have a location. She’s not far. There keeping her in Brooklyn in the old SHIELD base, where you were given the serum.”  
“Damn right under our noses lets go”

 

“We cannot rush into this we must have a plan. Friend Steven you know the base better than anyone so you should find a back entrance take Loki, Sif and Natasha with you. Tony, Bruce, Bucky and I will go in through the front. Hawkeye and Wanda will cover us. Sam be stationed at the back ready to fly her to safety. Everyone else you come 10 minutes after we go in. A second wave to cover any backup they might have let us get our family back.” 

 

The group nodded and within ten minutes headed out no one but Loki noticed the group of little bots trailing them. He would not leave them out of this fight. They had every right to fight for their mother and if he transformed Stabby’s knives to long swords well better for them. 

 

Darcy lay on floor to weak to crawl back into the bed. Rumlow had taken great pleasure in trying to beat the information out of her. She was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs maybe even a punctured lung judging by how hard it was to breathe. Still she smiled. She was just a civilian but they would not break her. She had told them nothing and she could die knowing she hadn’t betrayed her family. The metal doors slid open and Rumlow came back in Ian at his side.

 

“Darling you look like shit but I realized something you aint gonna break are you. Not like this no you’re to strong but I know how to fix that. I know how to break a spirited woman and I am going to enjoy doing it.”

 

“Aint isn’t a word asshole pick up a dictionary every now and then.” She spat at him her voice weaker than she had intended.

 

He only smiled at her coming closer. For the first time since she was taken Darcy was scared. She was so sure her dad would come that he would save her but it had been days, weeks she didn’t know and there was no sign of him. Maybe he decided she wasn’t worth the risk. She had said awful things to him. Darcy tried to hold back her tears but they slipped out running down her blood stained cheeks.

 

“Aww there’s what I been looking for the fear.” Rumlow ran his hands up her waist only smiling when she hissed in pain. Squeezing her breast painfully he bent his head to kiss her. Darcy saw red with an energy she didn’t know she had she head butted him hard. Snarling she bit his lips refusing to let go. He roared in fury and punched her but she still wouldn’t let go. When Darcy flew across the room she took a part of his lip with her. Rumlow advanced on her his lips bleeding profusely murder in his eyes. Darcy simply spit out the chunk of his flesh and sneered at him. She was sick and fucking tired of men touching her when they had no right. She had fought to keep her virginity through a string of her mother’s boyfriends and there had been too many close calls to count. Some had managed when she was 12 to force her to touch them or touched her but she had always fought off the invasion they seemed to all want her for. So she stood up on shaky legs and faced her captor.

 

“I am Darcy motherfucking Lewis Stark and I am not going down without a fight. I might die but Gods dammit I will die on my terms. I managed to keep my virginity this long and I’ll kill myself before I let you take it Rumlow.” This was the wrong thing to say. As soon as she had mentioned the word virginity his eyes sparkled.

 

“The little cunts untouched then. I’m going to enjoy raping you bitch. I’ll keep you alive so you feel me stretching you breaking you then when you’re done spilling your secrets and begging for mercy I’m going to kill you. Take your body back to daddy Stark all broken into bits.” He advanced Darcy held out her hands in the defense position Natasha had showed her so long ago.

 

“Bring it on bastard.”

 

She didn’t flinch as he swung at her even though she knew it was going to hurt but the blow never came. In front of her stood Loki he was blue his body covered in intricate designs and he held Rumlow’s fist. It was his eyes that rooted Darcy to the spot they glowed red like fire. Darcy wasn’t sure what happened the alarms went off and the room filled with Hydra agents, shots were being fired and she just crumpled to the ground eyes on Loki as he slowly froze Rumlow to death. When he was a block of frozen flesh Loki thrust his hand into his chest pulling out his heart and causing his frozen body to shatter. It was almost beautiful like a bloody snowfall. The chips of reddened ice scattered across the floor. Loki was fighting with a least four guards and Darcy took the time to admire his subtle grace. Thor, Steve even her dad relied on brute strength when they fought. It was always smash and dash. Loki fought like a choreographed dance beautiful and deadly. He ducked and parried his coat swirling around him like a living thing. Indeed he used his coat to advantage strangling one man with it before sliding it back on. She was so busy watching Loki she never noticed that Ian had managed to get next to her at least until he pulled her hard in front on him a gun pointing at her head. 

 

“Let her go Ian. You don’t have to do this. We can talk about this. You like her I know you do this wasn’t just an assignment for you. I know you can’t help falling in love with Darcy.” Steve looked at Ian with sincere eyes. “We’ll let you go I promise just hand Darcy over please Ian.”

 

Ian’s gripped loosened for a second before it tightened again. He had made his decision.

 

“I do love her. You won’t let me have her. You’re going to lock me up no I won’t let you. I’m going to take her with me Stark's her dad, have him transfer 1 million dollars to an account in her name. I’ll take care of her. I’ll keep her away from Hydra and when she loves me we’ll come back.”

“You will let her go now, Or I will show you what a monster truly is. I’m not going to kill you not yet. I will peel the skin from your bones and when you are nothing but a bleeding mass of muscles and organs I will start to strip you of those to. I have magic you could never begin to understand boy. I will make sure you live through all of it. You have taken that which is mine and there is nowhere in the nine realms where I will not find you.” Loki walked forward Ian’s hands shook his finger on the trigger of the gun that he held to Darcy’s head. She was suddenly released as Ian fell backwards to the floor his legs had been cut off at the knees from behind.

 

“Stabby?” Darcy blinked again it couldn’t be general Stabby he had long swords and was that WallE and DummE behind him covered in blood. No she must be dreaming or dead. WallE had a head in his compactor box. She heard a roar and saw familiar green figure hunching over her and Darcy knew then she was dead. 

 

“Heaven is weird.” She said aloud before she passed out.


	15. Revenge and amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure who Darcy is going to end up with. They are definitely going to be fighting for her and I am considering a sequel where they fight Thanos. If you started reading this because you're a die hard shield shock shipper (try saying that five times fast) I'm sorry because I can't in good conscious guarantee that is how it will end. But I already have another fic in mind where it will absolutely be shield shock and Tony is still the daddy.

“Heaven is weird.” She said aloud before passing out. 

 

“Darcy Darce kid, come on wake up for daddy please kid.” Tony kneeled beside his daughter his stomach twisted in knots as he looked down at his sweet little girl. If he had eaten anything in the past few days he would never have been able to keep it down.

 

“Hulk come on, I know you’re worried but I need Bruce back. He’s gotta check her please buddy please.” Toy begged the Hulk who with no one left to kill had stood behind them roaring at the walls. 

 

“Puny Bruce make Dar Dar better” Tony nodded gratefully at the Hulk as he shrank down to a woozy Bruce. Who immediately knelt down to check her vitals, he shook his head in sadness.

 

“She’s got at least four broken ribs a punctured lung. Her arm is broken in three places. She’s dehydrated and malnourished and she’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t I can’t fuck! By the time the medics get here it will be too late.” Tony pulled Bruce away from Darcy as he started flashing green. With a roar he became Hulk but he had no rage he sat in the corner and sobbed big fat tears rolling down his face. His shoulders shaking and he rocked back and forth. 

 

“No no she’s not. You’re going to be fine kid. You have to be.” Tony sat down and cried Pepper crawled into his lap and sobbed with him. Everyone was kneeling beside her when Loki pushed his way through.

 

“Move damn you if you want me to save her.” Loki pulled her broken body into his lap rage filling him as he saw more of her injuries. 

 

“vakna ást, wake up little love.“ He held her gently as if she was made of glass. He gentleness surprised the onlookers. The last time they had seen Loki he was trying to take over the world. This gentle man, head free of his horned helmet face pale and hands ghosting over her face was a stranger to them. His green eyes kept flashing to red the longer he stared at her. In them they could see a murderous rage a checked fury that threatened to explode out of him any second but also love, complete and consuming focused on the broken girl in his arms. 

 

“Loki you’re so pretty when you’re blue. Why are you sad? You should never be sad.” Darcy babbled incoherently.

 

“Shh little one I need you to eat this please Ástin mín (my love) Just a bite it will help. I promise.“ 

 

“Not hungry Loki it hurts. I thought being dead would feel better.“

 

“You’re not dead yet little sister but if you don’t eat that you will be please sestra. Do as he says I need you to help me keep Clinton in line” 

 

Natasha brushed hair from the girls face tenderly. She helped Loki lift her to a sitting position grimacing when it caused her blood to flow more freely from her wounds. Loki held the golden apple to Darcy’s lips she tried to take a bite but she was so sleepy. She just wanted to rest for a minute to escape from the pain. When she couldn’t bite into the apple Loki bit into it himself taking a chunk from the golden fruit before leaning down to kiss her. As he had hoped his actions caused her to gasp and with his tongue he pushed the apple chunk into her mouth. Even lying near death she managed to glare at him but she obediently chewed. In the back of her mind she knew that there was meaning to this but she just couldn’t figure it out. As she chewed she slowly started to feel better just a little. Again Loki took a bite and fed it to Darcy with his mouth. This time there was no glare just a surprising compliance. It was pain staking but he managed to feed her the entire apple piece by piece everyone watched with bated breath as her injuries started to slowly heal.

 

“She will sleep for some time while her body heals from her injuries. Let us get her out of this place.” Steve came forward and lifted Darcy from Loki’s arms. He had been furious to see him kissing Darcy but she had stopped bleeding and he wouldn’t let his jealousy kill the woman he was slowly starting to love. Now he held her tightly in his arms he allowed himself to revel in the feel of her. Once they got her back to the tower they were met by Fury and Coulson along with a medical team. 

 

“All of you shower sleep it’s our turn to look after our girl.” Fury told them. Tony looked at Loki.

 

“He’s right you must rest. You will do her no good if you collapse in fact she will be quite angry with you if you do. The transformation will take at least three days perhaps longer. With the extent of her injuries she may well sleep for a week. Thor and I have just gotten here we will watch over Lady Darcy while you rest. Tomorrow we will speak on what this means.” 

 

Tony nodded before he walked over to Loki and held out his hand. Loki shook it in surprise what surprised him more was when Pepper threw her arms around him followed quickly by Wanda.

 

“If you need anything you let me know. I’ll have a room set up for you” 

 

Tony told him. He didn’t care what anyone thought of the trickster. He saved Darcy and it seemed at a great personal cost. For all Tony cared he could have the world as long as Darcy was safe. It took several minutes to convince everyone to get some sleep but as they were exhausted they eventually did. Bucky and Sam fell into bed together still in their dirty TAC suits. Sam’s wings lay in a heap on the floor near the door. Wanda had gathered the bots and tried to convince them to wash up but they whirred and beeped and ran away. Giving up she took a shower and curled up on Clint’s couch with Lucky before falling asleep. Clint took time only to check on Wanda and call his wife before he too was asleep. 

 

Laura Barton and her kids though were on a Jet that Tony had on their way to New York. He told her the whole family needed to be together. Steve showered and headed to the gym to wired to sleep instead he pounded on sand bags till he fell into an exhausted heap on the mats in the gym. Natasha showered and changed into grey sweat pants and a t shirt and looking more beautiful than anyone had a right to after 36 hours of no sleep and snuck in the room where Darcy lay hooked up to machines. She curled up next to her ignoring the weeping Jane Foster who she was still very angry at and the two Gods and she fell asleep. The first time in a long while that she had felt at peace. 

 

The next day everyone met in the debriefing room though they were hesitant to leave Darcy. Coulson assured them that his team was guarding her. Skye and May stationed on inside of the room while Fitz and Simmons guarded the door. Friday had also promised to alert them to any emergency and the bots all rolled around the room beeping angrily at anyone who got to close. The nurses and doctors were not amused but relented to their presence when Thor and Loki had glared at them and Bruce started flashing green.

 

“We’ll keep this simple. After your call Stark we apprehended Ward who was still undercover at The Dungeons BDSM Club. He needed medical as his testicles had been shaved and smashed several times. They also seemed to have attached electrodes to his um well junk and had been sending low level shocks to him for 4 hours before he called out the safe word. They were very impressed and invited him to come back anytime.” Coulson said this deadpan but his lips twitched slightly as he finished.

 

“I have sent a team to discuss their techniques with them. They have some unusual instruments that we feel would be beneficial in our interrogations.” Fury told them quietly his pink eyebrows raised as he waited for his words to sink in. Clint laughed first which sent everyone over the edge until the entire room save Fury was doubled over in laughter tears streaming down their faces. 

 

“Oh God my kid is the greatest.” Tony positively glowed with pride.

 

“Grants still in custody a little worse for wear, well a lot worse for wear because Skye was pissed but we got him. Ian didn’t start out as Hydra he became obsessed with Darcy in London and she kept refusing his advances so when Hydra approached him with the promise that he could have her he agreed. He died by the way he bled out before the medics even got there.”

 

“Good” Bucky said Sam shook his head in agreement.

 

“Also I have put in for a commendation for General Stabby, WallE and DummE.” Fury told them this time his voice was exasperated.  
“For reals?”

 

“Yes Agent Barton for reals. It was the only way they would allow us to clean them of the blood and WallE still didn’t want to give us the severed head. I’ve had complaints from HR all day because the bots have been scaring the hell out of the baby agents.” Fury told them letting a smile peak out at Darcy’s nickname for his new agents. She and Natasha loved to scare the baby agents. Fury cleared his throat and continued.

 

“Hydra was dealt a powerful blow. In our search for Darcy we took out 7 more bases and at this base well there were no survivors. The cleanup crew had to be replaced twice because they kept getting sick. Apparently they never had to scrape up Hulk leftovers before. The Iron Maiden was much more efficient in clean up however they found the piles of ashes disturbing.” Pepper smiled a slow feral smile and Tony fist bumped her. 

 

“We thank you Loki for coming so quickly to our aid when we called but there is still much to discuss. Your last trip to Earth did not endear you to us.” Coulson winced at Fury’s word flexing his prosthetic hand. 

 

“I am more sorry than I can say for that. I did send the destroyer to Earth in my jealously of Thor and my need to prove myself to Odin but the Chitauri was not me. Not really I to was possessed using the power of the tesseract by one known as the Mad Titan Thanos. When I fell from the rainbow bridge I was captured and tortured for an eternity it seemed until I had no will of my own and it was child’s play for Thanos to take over my mind and body.” Thor had strode over to Loki while he was speaking and grasped his brothers hand. Bucky had also gotten up and stood behind him, metal hand resting on his shoulder.

 

“I know what it is like to be made a weapon against your will. To be made to commit atrocities. I stand with you.” Bucky told the room.

 

“Before you speak for me understand. I was arrogant selfish. While I had no intention to take over Midgard but I also had no love for it. Even Darcy started out a pet to me. A thing I brought to Asgard to amuse me in my boredom. She changed me made me see things differently. Your lives are so fleeting but you try so hard. Look at her. She was gone for 11 days. Tortured beyond endurance many of your trained agents would have long given up their secrets. When I walked in she could barely stand but she had her hands up ready to strike that filth. She taunted him called him a bastard. She shames me. In my place she would have died before she broke. Midgard is strong indeed. A young race but so full of life and hope, I envy you that hope.” 

 

Loki’s voice trailed off and Tony knew he just knew he was thinking of Darcy. She was the only person who could put such a tender look on previously homicidal maniacs face. He looked over at Steve who was glaring at Loki. Kid I just got you back and I’m going to lose you to one of these yahoos. Well better make it fun. No one was getting his little girl without jumping through some hoops first.

 

“So mischief what did the glowy apple do to my kid?” Loki paled. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation for a while knowing Darcy would be furious when she woke up.

 

“The Apples of Idunn are also known as the Apples of Immortality. It is what grants us our Godhood. They only grow on Asgard and can only be picked by the Goddess Idunn. Thor and I were each given two apples. One for ourselves when we were just children and the other for our mates, In case our mates weres not of the long lived races. Thor has given Jane his apple it is why she became the Goddess of the Stars and Science. I had an apple as well for my mate. Only Odin with the approval of Idunn can grant an apple.”

 

“So why not ask Odin? He claimed Darcy as his daughter named her a Princess of Asgard.” Natasha spoke up for the first time.

 

“There was no time. Father sleeps the Odinsleep and he may rest for days, years or millennia. Not only do we risk murdering our father if we wake him too soon, there is no guarantee he would have granted the apple. I gave Darcy my apple. When she wakes she will be the Goddess of the Hearth and Home of kindness and bravery.” 

 

Thor’s jaw dropped as he looked at his brother. He would tell no one that it was the betrothed that chose what each person would be the patron God or Goddess of. That Loki chose Hearth and Home was unbelievable. They had not had a Hearth Goddess in many millennia though they were a warrior race the Aesir valued home and hearth more than even war. Without home there was nothing to fight for so someone named Goddess of the Hearth was very powerful second only Odin and Frigga. It was why they had not named one in so long to give someone that kid of power over the realms was dangerous that person must be worthy. At this thought Thor chuckled to himself there was none more worthy than Lady Darcy he should have remembered instead of letting his anger get the best of him. He remembered when he first arrived on Midgard to stay. Tony was making preparations to have them all moved to the tower. He stayed with Jane and Darcy in their small apartment while they waited for the move. It was nice small but peaceful. Lady Darcy had baked copious amounts of food for him singing funny little songs as she did her daily work and Jane well, he loved her with all of his soul. He missed Asgard sometimes but Midgard needed him as did his lady. Thor though was concerned though that perhaps by leaving Asgard he was losing his powers again or perhaps his mind. He kept misplacing Mjölnir. He would go to bed at night and he swore he placed his trusty hammer on the small table besides Jane’s bed but he would awaken to find it in the kitchen. Sometimes he would find it in the oddest places, inside their cold box with the food or in the shower. Once Jane had called him to come home frantically because he had apparently left his hammer on the toilet seat and she could not use the facilities. It took him ten days of thinking himself insane before he had caught Darcy lifting the hammer to the top of the bookcase. She had sheepishly explained that on Midgard it was common practice to play jokes on ones friends. Thor had laughed loudly while Jane had scolded Darcy for her joke with the toilet. Yes Darcy Stark was indeed worthy of being the Goddess of the Hearth. She was home for so many that needed it. He would beg his sister’s forgiveness and spend all of eternity watching over her like a brother was supposed to. 

 

Natasha watched Thor’s face when Loki made the announcement there was more there. Something the Asgardians weren’t saying. She didn’t worry she would get it out of them it was her job after getting information. 

 

“Wait a minute does that mean that Darcy is going to be forced to marry you?” Steve asked angrily standing up.

 

“I won’t let you take her away from me, I mean from us. You won’t make her stay. I’ll kill you first.”

 

“Is this how you all feel. You would rather she die than live and become my betrothed. I would die for her kill for whatever she would ask of me if it was in power to grant it I would. Can you not forgive me my mistakes when I have paid so dearly for them?” He shouted standing up getting in Steve’s face. He flashed blue in anger and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

 

“You may be a God but we won’t stand for you hurting her.” Steve yelled back. 

 

“Like you hurt her for months, you think that three weeks of kindness makes up for months of hurt? Do you know how many times I held her while she cried. Comforted her after your harsh words. I was under mind control what is your excuse Captain?” Steve punched Loki who punched him back soon they were in an all-out brawl. 

 

“Stop it both of you none of you deserve her but it’s her choice if she wants one of you or none of you.” Tony shouted as Bucky and Thor pulled the two men apart.

 

“I would never force her to become my bride. I did not give her the apple to obligate her to me. I gave it to her because I cannot live in a world where she doesn’t exist. She doesn’t have to be mine, she simply has to be. If she married the Captain or anyone else I would simply wait. You’re long lived but not as long as me. You’d die eventually and I would have my chance to woo her.”

 

“And if she denied you still after all the years waiting for her and then what.” Natasha asked him. She was grateful to Loki but she was not going to be lax when it came to her sister not again.

 

“I. Would. Never. Force. Her!” he pronounced each word with force as if it was its own sentence. 

 

“I have been forced to do many things I would never do that to one I love so much. Darcy has let me in her mind. I have seen all of her childhood. All of the pain and hatred that she lived with, the monsters that dared touch her when she was so innocent. I would give my life before I took anything she did not want to give.”

 

“Those monsters you know what they look like?” Rhodey who had remained silent till now asked Loki. Loki nodded in the affirmative.

 

“You and I were going to pay them a visit.” Tony and the rest of the room nodded as well their faces taking on dangerous looks that promised retribution for all those that had dare hurt their family.


	16. Waking up and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I have been getting an over whelming Loki response so I have added Darcy/ Loki to the tags. I still wont say who she is going to end up with where the fun in that but I also put Bruce in the running and will be putting Bucky and Sam why not. Also wow 5000 hits this is beyond my wildest expectations and I just want to say thank you all for reading for leaving me commenting and generally being awesome people!

“You and I were going to pay them a visit.” Tony and the rest of the room nodded as well their faces taking on dangerous looks that promised retribution for all those that had dare hurt their family.

 

Darcy felt warm safe like if she was wrapped up in a blanket made of Unicorns and sunshine. A feminine voice giggled and Darcy jumped.

 

“Oh daughter you have the most interesting thoughts.”

 

Darcy looked around she was in a palace one she had never seen before one so beautiful if made Asgard look like Jersey and standing in front of her was a beautiful blonde woman in a silver dress she had a kind smile and looked at her fondly. Did she just call her daughter?

 

“Yes Darcy you are my daughter. Though we only met briefly on Asgard and then I was slain protecting your sister.”

 

“Frigga!” 

 

Darcy ran towards the woman arms open. How could she forget Frigga? She had only spoken to her once on Asgard after Odin declared that she was his daughter but the woman had smiled kindly at her and gave her a hug so full of love that Darcy had cried. She had declared Darcy her daughter and they had promised they would talk later. Frigga and Jane had gone one way and Darcy had left with Sif to go train with Odin who wanted to teach his new daughter Asgardian law. She had spent her day with Odin saw as he got weaker and weaker with thoughts of his sons in danger. Behind closed doors he was not as rigid as he usually appeared he worried and when he had been given the news that only Thor and Jane had returned he had paled and nearly fallen. He sent her to the library with four guards saying he had lost the love of his life that day and then his son he was not going to lose his only daughter as well. Darcy had hugged him then kissing his whiskered cheek and whispered thank you father. 

 

“I see you remember me little one.”

 

“Of course mother what are you doing here am I dead like you?”

 

“No not dead only sleeping while your body heals. You scared me little one and your father. When he wakes up will have quite a few things to say to you.”

 

“Aww shit Odin saw what happened.” 

 

“Indeed he did. The Odinsleep is a curious thing. His body his very soul is at rest but he sees. He comes to me in Valhalla and we speak. He was so very sad about Loki. He’s proud of him for the way he took care of the realm. You tell him that when you wake. We watched our boy together and we were proud. He was worried when you had been taken as was I and when Loki had the idea to give you the Apple of Idunn, Odin raged that he had not told anyone that he had always intended you get one. “

 

“Thank you for telling me this. Loki grieves for you most deeply and he won’t speak of his father even to me. Perhaps telling him this will start to heal his heart and he can forgive himself his mistakes.” 

 

Frigga watched the girl intently. She had told her she was asleep that she was meant to get an Apple of Immortality but she only thought of Loki of how Frigga’s words could heal his wounded heart. There was something there and like a good mother Frigga intended to figure it out.

 

“I have much to thank you for daughter of my heart. You have taken care of both my sons in my absence and have become so important to Loki. I fear he has lived a lonely life with no one to confide in. It makes my heart smile to see him loved so.”

 

“Of course I love Loki he’s my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without him. He gets me you know. We both had less than ideal childhoods and a love for pranks. He’s a great person I hope you and Odin know that. He made mistakes but he punishes himself for them every day. He can’t help who he is and being part Frost Giant makes him who he is. He’s beautiful did you know, his Jotun form have you seen it? His skin is the color of cornflowers and his eyes are red like Poppies. There’s a few marks on him lines that curve his face and body not that I’ve seen his body I mean I assume that..” Darcy trailed off her face heating with a blush and Frigga smiled catlike. Yes this she could work with.

 

“I have seen but only when he was a baby. His marks were beautiful unique and yes they do cross his entire body. I used to trace the ones on his belly as a baby to make him laugh. They are particularly sensitive you know.”

 

“They are…” 

 

Darcy thought back to all those times she spent on Asgard with Loki laying with his head in her lap while she traced the ridges that lined his face. He always seemed so at ease when she did that nearly purring in contentment. She wondered what would happen if she traced the lines that crossed his stomach. Would they still make him giggle or would he have a different reaction to her fingers tracing those ridges over his beautiful body following them to his whoa wait a minute there. She was not thinking about where Loki’s lines lead and she certainly wasn’t thinking about tracing them with her tongue to see if he purred for her. Shit fuck stop it mind. He is your best friend like a brother you will not think of the way his tongue felt in your mouth as he fed you that apple. How he had swiped at her tongue even when she had accepted the piece. How each subsequent piece he fed her was still given to her tenderly almost reverently and followed by the swipe of his tongue and a swift peck to her lips. She would never ever think about how as she lay there dying and his touch to her lips still affected her, had caused her body to react. Warmth pooled in her stomach and she wanted to moan at the sheer ecstasy of it all but she was dying and also in excruciating pain so the conflicting emotions had really taken it out of her. Nope wasn’t going to think of that at all. She looked up to see that Frigga had been smiling at her and that’s when Darcy realized that she had been silent for some time while she had her inner monologue.

 

“So ok yeah that’s cool. Hey what exactly did that apple do to me? I mean I felt my wounds start to heal, which is super painful when they do it all once by the way.”

 

“I know my darling girl. Your time here is coming to a end and that question is one you must ask Loki. I will tell you this. Loki has lived a long and hard life. Odin and I did not always do right by him. It is only now in the afterlife that I can see so clearly the mistakes I have made. Loki deserves happiness. He is many things arrogant and stubborn and he can be so frustrating sometimes but he is also sweet and kind and he loves whole heartedly. He did what he did because he loves you. You are important to both my sons. I love my sons but they can be thickheaded at times. Forgive Thor his anger and Loki his presumption for those boys will love you for all of eternity putting you ahead of themselves in everything.”

 

The trees and the palace around them started to fade and Frigga grabbed at Darcy’s hands anxiously.

 

“Tell my boys I love them and I am proud of them. To stick together and tell Thor I stand by his choice. Lady Jane will make an excellent daughter. Tell Loki that I stand by his choice as does Odin. Tell him not to give up that which he seeks will be his if he stays true.” A force seemed to pull Darcy away yanking Frigga’s hands from hers. The golden glow disappeared and was replaced by a harsh white light and pain. Just before she opened her eyes she thought she heard Frigga’s voice.

 

“Give him a chance daughter you both deserve love.”

 

“Fucking monkey balls!”

 

“Six days I have waited for you to wake, to hear your voice and those are the words you give me to remember this moment by.” Darcy opened her eyes to see an amused Loki.

 

“Those are valid words for someone who got their ass kicked Loki Odinson.” She smiled as she said this. 

 

“How do you feel hjartað mitt (my heart)?”

 

“One day Loki I’m going to figure out what all your nicknames mean.”

 

“Perhaps one day I shall tell you myself. Truly Darcy how do you feel, you had us worried.”

 

“Like I swallowed a cat.”

 

“Is that something Midgardians do swallow felines?” He asked in amusement while he poured her a glass of water.

 

“Well everyone experiments in college…” she replied with a saucy smile. Loki leaned forward invading her space. He had always been very tactile with her but this was different his eyes darkened. 

 

“Well perhaps I will help you with your experiments.”

 

“I always knew you were kinky Loki. So that’s what does it for you, thinking about me and random women.” She had meant it as a joke but her voice came out breathy. He leaned forward his lips brushing her ear.

 

“You do it for me freistandi (temptress).” Darcy swallowed hard and turned her face towards him meeting his reddened eyes.

 

“Lady Darcy you have risen!” Thor’s booming voice interrupted whatever that was and Darcy didn’t know if she should be grateful or angry. Her thoughts were quickly replaced by fear. She had dreaded this confrontation for weeks. Loki sat on the bed pulling her into his arms and she was able to let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. It would be fine no matter what Thor said Loki had her back.

 

Thor swallowed at the glare Loki leveled at him.

 

“Lady Darcy I am here to beg your forgiveness. In my anger I forgot that you have always taken care of me always helped me and done what is best for those you care about. I was wrong to shun you and I apologize. Jane and I should have brought you to Asgard for the hand fasting. It was I who decided against this please lay no blame at Jane’s feet. She wanted her sister there. When Loki told me how Odin had plotted to have us married I knew I had to marry my Jane quickly to stop his machinations I gave no thought to your feelings. Then we had trouble on Asgard and I was unable to look after you as good brother should have. I am sorry dear Darcy. These days have been agony for me. Finding you missing and seeing you so hurt all because of me. I couldn't …” Thor broke down in sobs and Darcy opened her arms to him. He nearly knocked Loki out of the bed when he leapt to embrace her.

 

“Hey big guy its ok. I am ok. None of this is your fault. I was the one who acted like a child. I called Ian; I went with him and worried my family. This is on me not you never you.” Thor started to protest but she covered his mouth with her hand. He pulled away with a smile and kissed her forehead before backing away, allowing Loki to situate himself more comfortably at her side.

 

“I will hear no more of this sister. You are safe and home where you belong this calls for a celebration. We must mark this day and celebrate your ascension to Godhood!”

 

“My what?” Loki face palmed then glared at Thor. He was saved from answering any questions by Bruce running through the doors.

 

“Bruce!” She cried leaping from the bed into the man’s arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face as hugged him. Loki and Thor looked away allowing them a small amount of privacy. When they had found Hulk in the slavers city Colosseum the first person he asked after was Darcy. 

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again Bruce Banner! Do you hear me you don’t just go to outer space without telling your family.” She cried squeezing him tighter. Bruce said nothing just squeezed the girl who had given him a family made him realize he wasn’t a monster. If he was younger he’d give Steve and Loki a run for their money but he was content to love her from afar. Be the brother and uncle she needed from him and the other guy. But should either one of them hurt her well the Hulk was very protective of Darcy. Those thoughts turned him green and Darcy squealed in Joy.

 

“Hulky I missed you so much my brother!”

 

“Dar Dar ok. Sister no leave with bad man again. Sister stay safe.”

 

“I know I’m sorry I scared you honey. I promise I will be more careful but you need to promise you won’t leave me again. I need you and Bruce your family.”  
Hulk threw her in the air and caught the giggling girl beaming. He was a simple creature. He liked to smash, many things made him angry but he also loved. Darcy to him equaled love, Betty to but Darcy was like smashing a building fun and happy. Betty was like smashing a man. Fun but sticky messy and it made puny Bruce feel bad. 

 

“Hulk love Darcy.” 

 

“And Darcy loves you Hulk forever.” She squeezed his neck and kissed his cheek causing him to blush and Darcy to laugh. 

 

“So you throw a party in my kid’s room and no one tells me.”

 

Hulk gently placed Darcy in Loki’s arms giving the God a look before turning back into Bruce. Loki understood though. He was entrusting Darcy to him but he would not hesitate to kill him if he hurt her. Loki squeezed her tightly and sighed. Would he have to compete with all of the avengers for her hand? It was no less than he deserved to fall in love with a woman who was love personified. She drew people to her life bees to a flower. Making them love her and giving her love in return. 

 

“Daddy!” again Darcy leapt from Loki’s hold this time to be embraced by her father who was followed by a weeping Pepper. The three of them hugged and sobbed and laughed. They were of course followed by the rest of the Avengers. Sam snatched her from Tony’s arms squeezing her tight and whispered something in her ear that had her beaming before he tossed her across the room to Tony’s loud protest into the arms of Bucky.

 

“Doll you going to give us a heart attack.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No no more apologies. We all made mistakes were just glad you’re ok.” Fury said as he walked in taking the girl from Bucky’s arms and squeezing her tightly.

 

“You kept your eyebrows pink Uncle Nicky!”

 

“Well I had to, without you around to scare the baby agents and make sure me and Phil had some fun what else was I supposed to do.” 

 

As the room filled it quickly became a game of pass the Darcy. Her feet were never allowed to touch the floor as she was passed from person to person. Coulson came in next he said nothing only held her. Darcy understood. Phil had died to he had seen something of the other side and he was scared for her. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

 

“Its fine I was somewhere else a good place and the next time you have to leave me in a hundred years you will have a place there.” She whispered to him and though Darcy did not notice the rest of the room did, she had started to glow soft silver that made her even more beautiful. Her words and shining light offered Phil the comfort that he had been lacking since he was brought back. 

 

“All right I have ten more people waiting outside to see Ms. Lewis. All of you clear out while I check her vitals. If they come back positive she can be released and then you can take your bots out of my hospital.” 

 

A nurse who came in shouted at them. Five minutes later Darcy was cleared to go and being carried by Thor to the common room. There was a full buffet of food was waiting along with the rest of team. Jane flew at Darcy first and more tears and apologies flowed. Wanda said nothing but by the expression changing on the two girls faces said they were having their own conversation. Darcy sat in Loki’s lap and when Clint and Natasha came he started to get up but Darcy held him down. Clint pulled her from Loki's lap and squeezed her until she squealed and Natasha pulled her into her own lap. Pulling a brush from who knows where she started brushing her hair tenderly. Her week of sleep had mangled her curls which stood up in every direction. Both Darcy and Natasha took comfort in the soothing strokes of the brush. Vision had brought her a bouquet of blue cornflowers that caused her to look at Loki then blush brightly. He sat at Natasha’s feet next to Wanda. Loki and Clint were deep in conversation and Darcy cuddled between Natasha and Tony, though Bucky held her hand from his place next to Vision.

 

“Well isn’t this a picture.” A voice said from the hall. Steve stood there in full costume having just come back from a mission.

 

“Stevey!”

 

Steve strode forward and plucked Darcy right from Natasha’s lap and hugged her before peppering her face and hair with small kisses. Loki hissed and Bruce winced at his actions. Darcy blushed brightly and hugged the super solider. She felt so conflicted in his arms. She had waited months for him to see her hold her in his arms but she couldn’t help but compare the feeling of his hard body to Loki’s more lithe one. The feeling of home that she got when Loki held her was different form the feelings of raging hormones that Steve evoked in her but speaking of hormones when she met Loki’s eyes from over Steve’s shoulder she shuddered. The way he was looking at her and Steve. How can one man even a God convey so much with just a look. For her she saw hunger and something else something gentle and for Steve fury anger murder. She could tell by the reddening of his eyes he was contemplating re-freezing the super soldier. In her head Darcy told herself Loki was her brother but that didn't stop more shivers from racking her body the longer she met his eyes. She broke eye contact first not knowing what else to do. Instead she looked at good old Bruce and sucked in a breath his eyes were flashing green as he stared at her still in Steve's arms. Shit what was she going to do?


	17. Confusion and seductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know. This isn't my best chapter. I wrote it a 4 am after rough night drinking but here. I may change it later. its not really edited I deleted the gibberish and Odin there was so much of it.

Steve put her down reluctantly only for her to be picked up by Bruce whose eyes were green at the moment. Loki had stood up to take her as well and the three men stood in the middle of the room glaring at each other with Darcy trapped between them. She was part infuriated part flattered and the very small (ok maybe not so small dirty part of her was aroused) wondered why couldn’t she keep them all?

 

“Ok well this is fun but why don’t we free my kid from your testosterone prison.” Tony pulled Darcy out from between the still glaring men.

 

“Why don’t we go to your place Darce so you can take a shower and change your clothes? We can meet back here in two hours. We’ll have a sleepover. Laura and the kids are dying to see you.” Pepper pulled Darcy out of the room Wanda and Jane following.

 

“All right we all need to talk. Darcy’s been through a lot and I won’t have you guys fighting over her like rabid dogs. It will only hurt her to see you guys fight and she has had enough pain in her life.” 

 

Tony looked around the room the remaining occupants nodded their agreement. Tony stood at one end of the room Coulson, Fury on one side and Thor, Vision and Rhodey on the other.

 

“Natasha you want to come over to the protective parent side our numbers are uneven.” Tony called to her she was sitting between Bucky and Sam who surprisingly did not get up to join him. Tony figured he would be giving the Shot gun talk to Steve, Loki and Bruce he hadn’t figured any of the others would want his kid to.  
“If these boys mess up then I will keep Darcy. I already join James and Sam if we add her it will be a foursome and I can keep her with me always. You know how I like things nice and even Tony, symmetrical.” Natasha practically purred which Tony would have found hot if it wasn’t his daughter that had incited said purring. Thor laughed loudly earning a glare from Tony. She loved to see Tony lose his cool. Sam gave her a high five and Bucky bumped her shoulder. She was on the crazy protective parent side but as always it was easier to observe from behind enemy lines. Sam and Bucky knew what she was up to and wholeheartedly agreed. Darcy had to be watched and protected and if they got to make time with their Empress well hell they would welcome her into the fold with open arms. 

 

“Moving along from that disturbing conversation. First I want to Thank you Loki for saving Darcy, without her I would have been broken. We all would have been. She keeps us together. So many times when without her we would have been torn apart she has made us see sense. I also want to apologize for some of the accusations I made after you told us about the apple. You saved her and I should have been grateful but you have to understand I almost lost her due to my stupidity. I don’t want to take the chance with her life with her happiness. But for what it’s worth I owe you and I would like us to be family. Darcy loves you that much is clear in what way I don’t know yet but I do know she considers you family so that makes you family to me to.”

 

“Brother this is wonderful news. You are now part of our Avengers family. The Man of Iron Tony Stark has adopted my Jane and so he is now my bond father and as my brother and brother to Jane he is now your bond father as well.” Thor hugged Tony who sighed and rolled his eyes but hugged him back.

 

Loki was surprised at this turn in the conversation. He expected more threats and accusations. He expected to be told to leave or that he didn’t deserve her but this thanks this offer of family came as a shock to him. What shocked him even more was when the entire room nodded in agreement even the captain. He must have seen Loki’s shock because he held out his hand to shake.

 

“We may both be in love with the same woman but were still brothers. When you fight with someone you need to trust them to have your back and I trust you. You came through for us when we had no hope. It’s because of you that we found her that she’s even alive.”

 

Loki nodded his head his heart to full to speak. Natasha walked up to him she said nothing but offered him her hand as well and he understood. She like him was no good with words not when it counted but she was offering him her loyalty as well. Knowing what he did about her he was overwhelmed that was a precious gift. 

 

“Alright there are also rules to this thing. Darcy is always given a choice. She is not to be obligated or pressured to choose any of you. You will not hurt her in anyway if she does not choose you. You will not hurt each other. Like the Capsicle said we have to fight together and we need to trust that people at our side have our back.” 

 

“Well it goes without saying that should any of you hurt her well... I have agents that can make you disappear.” Tony pointed Coulson and Fury who nodded in agreement. “I have an Asgardian big brother who can tear off your limbs and Vision who can control anything from the oxygen in this room to the nuclear warheads in Russia. Now which of you is going with me to her mother’s house?” 

 

By the time the girls came back showered and in pajamas they had agreed to Tony’s conditions and when to visit Marietta to find the ones that had hurt Darcy. Following the girls were the bots dragging sleeping bags and quilts. Which Darcy insisted on spreading over the floors to make a giant nest for them all sleep on. They watched movies and cuddled and shared in the warmth of family no one mentioned a thing when once again Darcy started to glow softly. 

 

The next morning they woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. Darcy was at the kitchen singing off key while she made massive batches of waffles. Everyone cleaned up the piles of blankets and went to their rooms to shower and dress for the day. Well Loki blinked to his room and blinked back stepping behind Darcy as she cooked his body brushing hers. 

 

“Hjarta (heart) I could get used to waking up to this. You tempt me with your Midgardian sleep wear. Had you not been enclosed on all sides by Earth’s Mightiest Hero’s I might have done something I wouldn’t regret.” He lifted her heavy brown curls from her neck and leaned in to inhale her scent, his tongue swiping quickly at the flesh there before he straightened his face a picture of innocence. 

“You sir are being sneaky. So how did the Shot gun talk with Dad go? Did he threaten to castrate you?”

 

“He threatened all of your suitors appropriately but he also offered me a place in his family.” 

 

He said this nonchalantly but Darcy knew Loki. She knew how much he longed for acceptance and family. Uncaring of the burning waffles she pulled him down for a kiss. She had meant it to be short and sweet but Loki had grasped her waist pulling her body flush against his making her gasp. He took advantage and licked the inside of her mouth. Darcy had thought the sweet taste of their last kiss was from the apples but she was wrong. Loki tasted like a cool breeze on a summers day, hot and sweet at the same time. She ran her hands over his face tracing the lines that had seeped through his Aesir image. He growled pulling her closer.

 

“Take care little one, you know not what you are doing.” Darcy pulled her lips from his to look in his eyes then she ran her tongue along the ridge on his jaw following the raised line to his neck. Loki groaned before pulling away. She was disappointed for a moment until he had wrapped her legs around his waist grinding his hardened length against her core the thin material of her green boy shorts and his leather pants creating a friction that had her gasping. A knock from the ceiling had them breaking apart. Seconds later Clint hopped down. 

 

“The kids are on the way to see their aunt Darcy so better break it up for now you two.”

 

“I’m not even dressed yet and shit I burned the waffles fuck.” 

 

“Will you take over the waffles Agent Barton while I take Darcy to get her clothes?”

 

“We’re family now call me Clint. I’ll watch the waffles but you guys got five minutes. I’m not going to be here cooking while you guys are having sex. If I can’t have morning sex you guys can’t.” Loki nodded his thanks but Darcy turned bright red. Loki blinked them to Darcy’s room. 

 

“Look Loki what happened was. I mean I’m not ready to fuck. I don’t know how to say this. Shit this is so hard.”

 

“Be calm Hjarta, I expect nothing from you. I am only grateful that you responded to my touch. I ask only that you give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you.”

 

“Loki it was never about you being worthy. You have always been worthy.”

 

“I know you have doubts about me Darcy that you saw me as a brother but perhaps in the kitchen I have proved that you can see me as something more. Give me the chance that you would give to any other that is all I ask. I know I am not a gentle man not always a good man but I would deny you nothing. We could spend our days exploring the nine realms and our nights writhing in ecstasy you can only imagine.” 

 

Darcy squeaked at his words. She felt a light brush of his lips on hers before he blinked away leaving Darcy to stare at the space he had been. 

 

“Ms. Darcy, Mrs. Barton request to speak with you. Shall I send her to you?”

 

“Yes Friday that’s fine just unlock the door so she can come right in.” 

 

Darcy ran to her closet to get dressed and sighed in frustration. She didn’t have any real clothes. Damn it all of her clothes consisted of Avengers merchandise work clothes which she didn’t feel like putting on or fancy dresses Pepper had bought her. She heard the door in the living room close and she walked out in a pair of jeans and bra.

 

“Laura help I don’t have any grown up clothes now if …”

 

“I don’t know that looks pretty grown up doll.”

 

“Steve!” Darcy let out an eep and dove behind her couch.

 

“Darcy come on out doll. I just want to talk to you for a minute please.”

 

“I can’t You’ve seen my laundry bra and now I have to wait for a hole to open up in the ground so I can die.”

 

Steve walked slowly around the couch. When he stood in front of her kneeling figure he held out a hand and slowly pulled her into a standing position.

 

“Don’t say that doll. I almost lost you those were the worse days of my life. All I could think of was that I failed you. Don’t ever say those words even as a joke my heart couldn’t take it.” It was his sincere words that had Darcy throwing her arms around him.

 

“Oh Steve I’m sorry. I’m here I’m fine.”

 

“Yes you are doll” Bucky interrupted the tense moment and Darcy jumped. Sam laughed from his position behind Bucky. 

 

“Oh great now you’ve all seen me in my laundry bra fucking fantastic.”

 

“You could take it off” Bucky told her with a smirk and a leer. How did he even do that? 

 

“I don’t know about you guys but I think the laundry bra is pretty damn hot it that’s what you wear on laundry day I’d love to see what you wear on a night out.” Darcy face palmed how is this my life. 

 

Natasha and Laura must have shown up while Darcy was dying of embarrassment because they pushed their way past the men and pulled Darcy from Steve’s arms. In an effort to hide the ugly gray bra from still peering eyes Darcy turned her body into Natasha’s. She missed the smirk that Natasha threw at the men. 

 

“Come sestra let us get you out of these clothes. Perhaps you can try on the new black lace set we brought a few weeks ago.”

 

“Ooh the see through one that makes my girls look fantastic?”

 

“You could model them for Laura and I while you choose. I have been trying to take Laura into Musee for years. They can do magic to a woman’s body, wrapping it in just enough fabric so that you are both covered and uncovered tantalizing and yet innocent.”

 

Laura who had seen what Nat was doing smirked in amusement. She was the one who had taken Nat to Musee for the first time but she would play along if only to describe the looks on the soldiers face to Clint later. 

“I know Nat but it’s so expensive. I mean three hundred dollars for such small scraps of fabric and that one with the cut outs it covered nothing all those straps binding and pulling at your breast. I don’t know it looks uncomfortable.”

 

“Darcy has purchased that very one in green. We shall have her try it on and ask her if it is comfortable.” Because she was the Black Widow and had been trained to hone her facial expression was the only reason she had not burst into laughter. The three men stared open mouthed staring at Darcy. Steve kept adjusting his pants and Sam tried to hide his body behind Bucky. Darcy was slow to catch on but she finally did and grinned wickedly at Natasha before turning around. 

 

“Come on Laura you can feel the material while I try it on it’s as soft as silk but the straps are so supportive.” She grabbed Laura’s hand ignoring the men and dragged her into the bedroom. Natasha sauntered in after them. 

 

“Friday are they still there?” Darcy whispered.

 

“Yes Ms. Darcy though none of them have moved and their vitals are off. Should I call medical?” Darcy pressed her face in the pillow to keep the guys from hearing her laugh.

 

“Friday, the boys are fine just thinking hard thoughts. Engage privacy mode in the bedroom please.”

 

“Right away Ms. Romanov” 

 

The three women fell to the bed in laughter. Laura had tears streaming down her face and Darcy was holding her side. Even Natasha was red in the face from laughing so hard. 

 

“Oh Thor did you see Steve’s face I didn’t think it could get so red.” Darcy snorted.

 

“Thanks so much guys. I really needed this.” She hugged Laura and Natasha. 

 

“Always Sestra, I know this is difficult for you finding out that three men you care about deeply all have feelings for you but you are not alone. You do not have to choose.”

 

“It’s just so hard Nat. I have had a crush on Steve for years and I waited so long for him to stop hating me to see me. Then Loki he’s like my brother but when he fed me that apple. I was dying and I almost had an orgasm. The things that man can do with his tongue..” Darcy shivered.

 

“Well he is historically called the silver tongue. Maybe it wasn’t so much his words that the Norse were talking about.” Laura told them and even Nat stopped to think on that.

 

“You’re telling me. I never really thought of him that way before. He’s Loki he’s my everything I can’t date Loki what if it didn’t work out? I couldn’t live with myself if I ruined my friendship with him. I need Loki he was the only one who knew about all that stuff with my mom. He understands me and now it’s all ruined because all I can think of is licking those lines tracing his body.” Laura and Nat exchanged a look at her words. 

 

“What lines?” Laura asked after a second.

 

“In his Jotun form he has these beautiful lines they’re like raised ridges that encompass his face and body.”

 

“Darcy how did you see those lines. You were barely coherent with blood loss.” Natasha had seen Loki’s form but he had been enraged with thoughts of Darcy being hurt she saw no beauty in him then only burning anger.

 

“Loki’s always blue with me.” Laura and Natasha exchanged another look then Natasha went to Darcy’s closet she pulled out a black lace bra and a low cut green silk shirt and tossed it at her. 

 

“Get dressed the others will be waiting for us.” Then her and Laura walked out of the room.

 

“So does that mean what I think it means.”

 

“We will be increasing our wager in favor of the trickster. Yes yes it does. She loves him already she is just too afraid to see it.”

 

“Are you taking your money off of Steve?” Laura asked. She wasn’t stupid she always bet with the Widow. She was going to pay for kids college education on winnings from these bets.

 

“No, she may still choose Steve. She cares about him as well and she fears ruining her friendship with Loki. I think her feelings towards him scare her. Growing up with her mother hasn’t made it easy for her to trust.”

 

“I heard about that bitch do me a favor and kick her in the ass for me to. Clint won’t let me go.”

 

“Do not worry on that account sister. Emma Lewis will pay for what she had done to our sister.” Anyone else would have been scared of the look on Natasha’s face. But Laura Barton had known her for years. Natasha had helped her erase her identity raise her children. She only got that look when someone hurt her family.


	18. Flirting with powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to put in the confrontation with Emma Lewis aka mommy dearest but these things kept happening and I just couldn't put it in there but I will. I swear to Thor. Thanks again for comments. SO far I have 1 for Steve, 1 for Bucky, 1 for Natasha, Siff, Hogun and 13 for Loki. I'm not sure who I'm rooting for sometimes its Bruce I love Mark Ruffalo as Hulk he's the best one in my opinion hes dorky dangerous and sexy which is a weird combination but he pulls it off. On the other hand Steve is the Dorito I would just love to eat.. but Loki he's so tortured and sexy I want to give him all the hugs and other things .... but mostly hugs ok partly hugs honestly about 60/40 other things to hugs but I digress. Who should the amazing beautiful Darcy be with?

“Do not worry on that account sister. Emma Lewis will pay for what she had done to our sister.” Anyone else would have been scared of the look on Natasha’s face. But Laura Barton had known her for years. Natasha had helped her erase her identity raise her children. She only got that look when someone hurt her family. 

 

By the time Darcy got to the common room. Everyone was already eating there was a space for her between Steve and Loki. She sighed and climbed into the seat. It was fun Clint hadn’t done too badly with the waffles it was nice the whole family together. Well except when Steve’s Orange juice had turned to lemon juice causing him to spit all over the table and then Steve in retaliation had casually let it slip that he had seen Darcy’s bra that backfired spectacularly.

 

“So Darcy did you decide on the black lace set or the laundry bra I saw earlier.” Steve asked her but his eyes were on Loki. 

 

“Is it the set from Musee Darce? We really should go back and buy you some more stuff. It took you hours of trying on things before you found one that fit.” Bruce had spoken from his space across the table. Tony groaned, Pepper beamed and Loki chuckled.

 

“You went with Darcy to buy her bras?” Steve asked his voice choked. He had never really considered Bruce competition. He wasn’t as vocal or as noticeable as Loki. Bruce smirked and nodded.

 

“The black lace Bruce, you were right it is the most comfortable.” Darcy couldn’t help but add. She did not mention that Bruce had blushed near purple the entire time they were there and tried to hide his face whenever she came out of the dressing room to show him her purchases. She had done it mainly to mess with him but he was actually really good at shopping. Sure his face was red the entire time but he actually took the time to suggest different designs and colors, suggesting more comfortable fabrics that would support her better. 

 

“Although I really should have suspected something was off. I did end up with a lot of green underwear and shirts for that matter.” Darcy pointed to the forest green shirt she was wearing now.

 

“We me and the other guy like seeing you in our color, marks you makes you ours.” He mumbled the words blushing afraid of her reaction but she only laughed loud and long. 

 

“It’s also Loki’s color I guess you’ll have to share Brucey.”

 

Loki stared at Bruce appraisingly who had started to turn green until Loki’s discreet nod towards the captain. Steve was pale looking from Bruce to Steve in horror. Darcy couldn’t take it anymore she laughed.

 

“Guys stop ganging up on Steve. He’s going to have an aneurysm.”

 

“We should totally go shopping though Bruce. I have only recently realized I only have work clothes which are far to constricting, going out dresses far too fancy and Avenger’s clothes. I have way too many Captain America Shirts and Hulk pants not to mention my ever increasing pile of Iron Man clothing.”

 

“Doll you can have my face on your chest anytime.” Steve said with a wink. The table just stared at him silently.

 

“Yeah ok that sounded way creepier than I intended.”

 

“Oh God poor Steve you’re terrible at this. Bucky shame on you for not teaching him better, you telling me that all those years as friends you never taught him how to talk to women?” Darcy laughed and kissed Steve’s cheek.

 

“I tried doll face but punk never learns. Always putting his foot in his mouth around beautiful dames, the prettier they were the worse he was. It’s no wonder he spent months insulting you. You’re the most beautiful dame he’s ever met.”

 

“Holy wet panties that was smooth. You insulted Steve and hit on me and still managed to talk him up in the same minute I’m impressed.” Bucky just winked at her. 

 

“He’s right you know I’m crap at this. He once made me talk to a girl in the dance hall and I asked her what a joint like her was doing inside such a nice dame.”

 

“You didn’t”

 

“Yeah doll he did. She punched him.” 

 

“I shall teach you how to woo the woman my new brother Steven. Midgardians do not call me Silver Tongue for nothing. I have spent many years perfecting the art. It is all about sincerity. You cannot just do things by rote with a beautiful woman. She must know what is special about her. She must be made to feel as if she is the most important thing in the world but you must mean it. You cannot simply tell a woman she is beautiful. This she hears all the time.” Loki stood up and walked toward Laura he knelt at her side before producing a single perfect pink rose. 

 

“I have caused you and yours much grief Laura Barton and for that I apologize. I see why Clinton fought so hard. You are kindred you and he. He is warrior of great renown and you are a fearsome mother protecting your family with both beauty and grace. You are the kind of mother all children deserve.” He gave Lila Barton the flower and she blushed prettily.

 

“You see Steven the key is to mean every word you say.” Loki told him still staring at Laura Barton with sincere eyes. This caused Laura to blush and Bucky to clap.

 

“Hot Damn and I thought I was smooth.” Bucky told him laughing. As soon as Loki sat Darcy threw her arms around him and kissed his lips briefly. She knew Loki and he had meant what he said and his words eased the tension of him being there. She was so proud of him. For the rest of breakfast Darcy beamed at Loki who mostly held back his smirk. Steve fretted fearing he was losing to Loki and he wondered if he should team of with Bruce. Then when he glanced at Bruce he didn’t look worried at all. After breakfast he found out why.

 

“Hey Darce I have some time off before my lab results come in do you want to go Musee now. We can have lunch at our spot.” Darcy lit up.

 

“Can I get ice cream to? All the ice cream”

 

“The last time you had all the ice cream. We spent the day in bed with you moaning and me rubbing you belly. Actually yeah you can have all the ice cream. You’ve had a hard week you deserve a treat right.”

 

Darcy jumped up clapping stopping only to kiss Tony’s cheek before grabbing Bruce’s arm and leading him down the hall. When they were gone Tony burst into laughter.

 

“Oh man that’s why he’s my best friend. While Edward and Jacob were busy fighting over the girl she left with Mike.” At Steve’s look of confusion Clint huffed and explained.

 

“Dude if you’re going to try and date Darcy you need to understand pop culture references. She lives for them. Twilight sucks ass but you have to watch it for the references alone.  
So that’s how it was that Bruce had somehow taken Darcy Lingerie shopping and Steve and Loki were in the common room watching Twilight.

 

“I think I may have under estimate the good doctor.” Loki told Steve.

 

“Yeah no kidding, he’s got the girl in her underwear and were watching sparkling vampires. This is a terrible movie.” Loki agreed but continued to watch if it was important to Darcy he would sit through it even if it made his ears bleed.

 

Meanwhile Darcy and Bruce sat on a chaise in Musee drinking champagne while waiting for sales assistant to bring out some merchandise. Darcy smiled at Bruce and kissed his cheek.

 

“That was very sneaky Bruce.”

 

Bruce simply shrugged and sipped his drink.

 

“I have taken the liberty of setting aside a few things last time. I remember you were quite partial to green.” The sales lady a tall blonde told them holding out several hangers with wispy bits of fabric on them.

 

“I would also like something in red and if you have something in silver I would like to see that to please.”

 

“Of course Ms. Potts called she asked that I let you know that all of your purchases today are to be billed to her account.” Darcy shook her head and smiled. She wouldn’t be surprised if all the stores in Manhattan had received a similar call. 

 

“I get the red but why silver?” Bruce asked and he couldn’t help but remember the night before when she had glowed with a silvery light. 

 

“A girls gotta have something of her own to Bruce. It’s kind of hot wearing your colors and knowing that you all will be wondering whose colors I’m wearing that day, but sometimes I just want to wear my own colors and I like silver Besides Doctor isn’t there other colors you like besides green?” 

 

Bruce smiled at her and stood up browsing the racks for items to add to her ever growing pile. He picked a red corset and neon green baby doll that had a matching thong, He also picked a white silk nightgown that flowed to the floor it was simple and elegant. 

 

“You have excellent taste Doctor. She is a very lucky woman.” The sales lady brushed against him her eyes to heavily made up her smile false. Bruce breathed in and out and counted to ten slowly but the woman kept pushing. She kept touching him invading his space brushing her fingers through his hair. Bruce felt himself start to lose it when Darcy came. She dumped a pile of clothes in the sales ladies arms and through her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

 

“Listen Tiffany, you should keep your hands off my fiancé before I decide to use these satin hangers in a very unpleasant way kay.”

 

“Clearly your fiancé is a man of exquisite taste. I was simply showing him he had better options than the bargain basement.”

 

Bruce had to physically hold her back from launching herself at the woman. It took a few seconds before she calmed down but she straightened her shoulders and nodded to Bruce who let her go. 

 

Clearly you are right. Bruce wants only the best and as I am a visiting Princess from Asgard, you know where my big brother Thor came from; Let’s just say he has the best the universe has to offer. Now I suggest that you take a fifteen minute break to think about your poor life choices in insulting royalty and get us a different helper before I pull your blonde hair by its black roots and strangle you with it.” The woman was about to argue with her but Darcy had taken on a silver glow but this was not the comforting glow of last night but like molten mercury. The glow spit and bubbled around her in an angry way. 

 

“Yes, your highness I humbly apologize of course.” The woman fled and was back minutes later with an older French woman. She took one look at Darcy still bubbling in anger and snapped at the other girl.

 

“Putin Stupide, partir tout de suite! (stupid bitch, leave at once) I apologize for her behavior please let us forgets this unpleasantness. You must at least try on some of these beautiful things your fiancé has picked out.” The woman reached for Darcy who snarled. Darcy grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him into the dressing room with her.  
“Darce, I don’t think I’m supposed to be in here with you.”

 

“Bruce if you try to leave this room I will kick you in the balls and have Hulky help me change.” Bruce nodded a little scared by the bubbling silver that had yet to leave her.  
Darcy stripped out of her clothes and pulled the silver gown over her head. It covered her feet it was so long but the silver of the silk complimented her still angry aura. She looked so achingly beautiful like some vengeful warrior Goddess. Bruce couldn’t hold back he pulled her to him and kissed her. He was so distracted by her body her heat that he forgot to worry that he would Hulk out forgot that they were in a store dressing room forgot everything but the taste of her. She tasted like cherries and winter cool and sweet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed her into the dressing room mirror. Vaguely he heard it break but he didn’t stop. 

 

“OH god Bruce” She moaned loudly. He grinned a feral grin and attacked her mouth with his, his tongue fighting hers for dominance but both of them winning. He was shredding the silk before he could stop himself. He pulled one pink tipped nipple into his mouth causing her to shudder against him. She ground herself harder against him. Wanting so much more, needing to feel him inside her. She wanted everyone to know that he was hers to do with as she pleased. Mark him and no one would interfere with what was hers. She would burn them to the ground first. Bruce should have been scared. He could feel her anger her possession but it only spurred him on. Made him want her more, Yes he moaned yes she was his and he was hers willingly. He felt the heat of her touch and inside he crowed in triumph it wasn’t until he heard the screams that he pulled himself from Darcy and looked around. The walls to the dressing room had melted in fact everything around them had melted. They stood in the center of an inferno untouched. Her naked body still wrapped around his fully clothed one. It took a precious few seconds for her to come back to herself and when she did she cried out in denial and jumped off of him backing into the broken melted mirror. 

 

“Darcy its ok, everything is going to be ok.” He tried to go to her comfort her but she pulled away.

 

“Stay away from me. Look what I did, I could hurt you. I’m a monster.” Bruce said nothing to her knowing from experience that it wouldn’t work. He pulled out his Stark phone and called Tony.

 

“I need you to get down to Musee now. Bring the team its bad Tony. No she’s not hurt but she needs help send Loki he can get here faster.” Before he hung up the phone Loki was there. He looked to the disheveled Bruce and the naked Darcy and nodded in understanding. Scooping her up in his arms as he would a small child he walked to Bruce. 

 

“I’ll watch over her until you get there you have my word.” 

 

Bruce only nodded and watched as Loki blinked out with Darcy. Tony, Pepper, Steve and Sam showed up minutes later. Pepper went to talk to the owner and the two sales ladies who were hysterical. There was nothing really for the others to do but watch as Pepper worked her magic and the Stark checkbook on the three women.

 

“What happened Bruce?” Tony asked concerned not only for his daughter but his friend who looked distraught.

 

“I don’t know. Things got out of hand we got carried away but I just don’t know, let’s just get to the tower. I don’t want to say anything without Darcy. I won’t talk about her like she’s a problem that needs to be solved or some kind of monster that needs to be contained.” 

Steve looked at Tony worriedly. What had happened to shake Bruce so much but that didn’t have him hulking out. They arrived at the tower to find Loki yelling at a naked Darcy. Steve wanted to be infuriated wanted to demand that Loki stop but all he could do is stare. Her porcelain skin glowed her legs though on the short side were lean and muscled and she had hips for days. Her stomach had a small pouch that added to her appeal she looked womanly and soft. 

 

“I want to know what you did to me Loki?”

 

“I saved your life! It was the only way!” He yelled back at the infuriating woman. 

 

“Then you should have let me die.” She whispered this but everyone in the room had heard it. Loki strode forward angrily gripping her arms.

 

“Never do you hear me never, you will not leave me you should not try for I would follow you as Orpheus followed Eurydice into the realm of hell and pull you back again and again. A man may only enter the realm of the dead once while alive but I am no man. Do not tempt fate Darcy for I would follow where you lead. You will not give up I will not allow it!”

 

“Let her go Loki, give her a chance to explain.” Steve told the angry god. He looked mutinous but he did let her go, covering her body in a dark green robe with a flick of his fingers. 

 

“Go ahead Darcy explain to the dear Captain and your father how you wanted to leave us.”

 

“Kid you were going to leave. I just got you back.”

 

“I’m sorry daddy. I’m just so scared daddy. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Tony pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. 

 

“Look kid you can’t leave us ok. Were family and families stick together. I know I haven’t always been there for you and bad things happened to you and I’m sorry. But you gotta let me us be there for you now. We are here now. You’re not alone anymore and we’re going to talk to your mother about what happened.”

 

“Wait you’re gonna what!” Darcy’s tears stopped as she looked at Tony in horror.

 

“You really think we’re going to leave her alone after what you told us. No were just going to have a little chat with her and some of her friends. Now come one tell us what happened kid.”

 

Darcy told them everything leaving nothing out, though she refused to meet Loki’s eyes.

 

“Hijartad mitt (my heart) look at me.” Loki knelt in front of her and held her chin gently pulling her face up so she could look into his eyes.

 

“I am not angry at you never at you. Now tell me please why were you angry at the woman, was it because she wanted Bruce and or for some other reason.”

 

“What does it matter Loki. I almost melted the joint because she was a snotty bitch. She wasn’t evil or Hydra she wasn’t going to kill me. I lost it and turned into a homicidal nymphomaniac.”

 

“I promise it is important that I know what triggered your anger.”

 

“She was fine until I called him Doctor then she started coming at him like a bitch in heat.” Darcy said her voice angry.

 

“When you noticed she was making advances towards Bruce what did you feel?” Loki held her hands and shifted into her image trying to see if he could decipher her feelings. 

 

“Amusement and pity” he supplied helpfully

 

“Yes, she was so obvious, I felt bad for him.”

 

“Then something happened what?” Loki in his Darcy illusion asked. Everyone watched fascinated as the two Darcy’s spoke eyes closed faces screwed in concentration.

 

“He flashed green. He was uncomfortable and so I went to help him but when I brushed by her I felt her. It’s like before but not. Before I could see a person’s goodness as a whole, how far buried it was in a person how big it was. This was different I saw her goodness but I felt her disingenuousness. She was after his money she had no real interest in him. She thought him old and not attractive enough for her. She wanted to use him to hurt him.” Her last words were said in a voice that seemed to echo it was cavernous in its intensity and the mercurial bubbles were back. This time they burned no one and nothing. 

 

“He’s mine my home, my pack my family. He is mine to guard to protect. I wanted her to know that he was loved and wanted. That he had better than her and he was enjoyed and a part of me reveled in her fear but she saw she learned.”

 

“What did she learn Darcy?” Loki asked as himself once more.

 

“That I will protect my hearth.” Loki let out a breath at her words.

 

“Darcy everyone listen to me. What happened is my fault entirely . When one is given the Apple of Idunn you are made an immortal, but with immortality comes responsibility you must also be named a patron God or Goddess of something. I named Darcy the Goddess of Hearth and Home, kindness and courage. Once she awakened she started to exhibit signs of her Godhood. Her food is much better have you noticed as if you could feel the love settling in your soul with every bite. When she reassured Coulson she glowed silver and again when we were watching the movies. She was in her home and using her powers to make up feel loved. We all settled in that night no one had nightmares did they no one lay awake and worried about intruders or anything else. She gave us the peace of home. Her powers are new so she can’t control them yet but she will with practice. That woman intended to hurt that which Darcy considers hers. Her family her home and so she wanted to show her scare her. Even with her powers being new she controlled them quite well. She only demonstrated her powers. She hurt no one though she could have. She showed Bruce to be attractive and virile.”

 

Loki explained and Darcy exhaled she had been so afraid that could have hurt someone she didn’t stop to think. Going over it with Loki had helped her focus. She never intended anyone to get hurt and had unconsciously controlled her powers. As for what had almost happened between well as long as Loki wasn’t mad at her that was all that mattered. 

 

“My sister you must not fret. We all must learn to control our powers it will simply take time. You have done admirably. Why when I first came into my powers I impregnated half of the staff.” Thor boomed with laughter.

 

“You what!” Jane asked deceptively quiet. Even Loki took a step back from the tiny woman turned Goddess. 

 

“Jane my darling, I did not mean I impregnated I didn’t I mean I did lay with some of the staff but the offspring were not mine only the result of my powers."  
Darcy laughed at them, Thor with his to big body to big voice backing away from the tiny elfin looking Jane. 

 

“Jane! You’re a Goddess to. How did you learn to control your powers?”

 

“Jane’s powers are different than yours not an active power. She understands science and magic in all forms. She will always know any star in any realm she will always have light and be able to provide light and she is also a beacon for those who needed to find home. It seems this was always fated to happen. As Jane is the beacon that guides people home and you are that home. It is not coincidence that you have been as sisters since you met. The stars have always been used to guide those in need back home.” Thor told them and for the first time that day Darcy felt ok about her new Godhood and the powers that came with them. If it meant she was always meant to be with Jane she would be ok. Jane and Thor would guide her and Loki would protect her.


	19. Emma Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your votes and kind comments. There is mentions of violence in this chapter because well Emma Lewis deserves it. Also mentions of past non consent I will warn you the paragraph before it happens in case. I hope you like it. This was really hard for me to write because I couldn't figure out how much was going to far to punish Emma and the men that hurt Darcy. As a mom and woman who has gone through this I want kill them painfully. I want them to suffer chemical castration with no anesthetic. I want them to slowly bleed out while holding their liver in their hands. But I am a bit unforgiving and violent. So hopefully this satisfies your blood lust as well as your humanity.

“Do we have to do this Daddy?” Darcy asked for the tenth time as she sat on quinjet fiddling with her outfit. Pepper grabbed her wrist to stop her fiddling.

 

“Stop you look beautiful and anyone who says otherwise well…” Pepper held a small fireball in her hand.

 

She did look beautiful, she wore a sapphire sheath dress that hugged her curves and had the guys eyes bugging out. It brought out the blue in her eyes and the red of her lips. Darcy was freaking out secretly ok so maybe not so secretly judging by the looks she kept receiving from everyone. She hadn’t been back to Marietta since she left after high school. She was going to be seeing a whole town full of small minded people who hated her with 2 Russian assassins, 3 Gods, Captain America, a Hulk and her dad. There was no way this was going to go well. She was angry at her mother intellectually she knew her mom hadn’t done right by her but in her heart she was still the five year old girl who desperately wanted her mom to love her. Plus she had a very real fear that Natasha would kill Emma and she didn’t want that, not really. 

 

Emma Lewis waited for her daughter on the porch. She had taken hours to curl her blonde hair just so. She wore a white chiffon dress and six inch heels. Darcy had finally did something useful. She was bringing Tony Stark home. He would fall in love now and they could be a family Tony and Her they would get married and he would stop with that ridiculous Iron Man thing and take care of her the way she was meant to be taken care of. For the first time Emma was glad she had let her mother talk her out of the abortion.

 

Darcy walked off the airplane into the private hanger that dad had and raised her eye brow at him.

 

“What, where else was I supposed to put the plane when I came to check up on you.” Darcy just shook her head and smiled at him feeling reassured. Yes she had spent some of the worst years of her life here but this was also where she discovered she had a guardian angel. 

 

Loki followed closely behind Darcy. He had strict instructions from Tony he would blink Darcy out of there the second she became too upset. He also had a mission of his own. Every man that had touched her would pay painfully. He wanted her gone from this town gone from every bad memory it evoked but that disgusting excuse for a mother had to know what her daughter was and that she would never benefit from it. If it was up to him he would make her disappear but Darcy would never allow it. He smiled though at the sight of her between Tony and Pepper and surrounded by friends. No one would mistake their intent was to protect her. 

 

“Darcy darling come give mummy a kiss.” Emma Lewis yelled from the spot on her front porch. She made no move to go to her only child only stood artfully positioned in the doorway of the two story house. Darcy walked toward her mother head held high and kissed her cheek making sure not to leave a lipstick mark, Emma hated that.

 

“Mom why is there so many people here. I told you Dad wanted to talk to you alone.”

 

“Oh Darcy don’t be silly we can’t have Tony Stark in our home and not have a party what would the neighbors think. Now be a dear and get to the kitchen and make yourself useful. You can start by cooking the roast then you can serve drinks to the guest.” Emma waved her away with a graceful flutter of her hands. Darcy had started to obey her mother when she was grabbed by her dad and Loki, Tony who shook his head his face furious and Loki who leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You are the Goddess of Hearth now. You must be careful for whom you give your blessings or even your curse.” Darcy’s eyes widened at his words. Holy fuck she could curse people with food. When Darcy made no move to go Emma looked at her in disdain.

 

“Girl never did listen. I’m sorry Tony Oh and Pepper you still work for him how sad.” Tony started forward and Pepper put a placating hand on his arm and shook her head.

 

“Actually Emma Tony and I are engaged.” 

 

“Oh you really don’t think that will continue do you? Poor dear I have his child and she needs our help. She’s troubled you see, a little off.” This time is was Tony holding Pepper back. 

 

“Darcy, honey you look beautiful come give your old step dad a kiss.” A tall man with graying brown hair walked toward Darcy his arms wide a practiced smile on his face. Darcy took a step back.

 

“You married Tom!” She yelled at her mother.

 

“Well of course you know he and I have a history together until you messed it up.” 

 

The man Tom continued to walk towards Darcy a smirk now on his face. Clint recognized Darcy’s posture right away. She had taken a step back wrapped her arms around herself and slumped her shoulders. He knew right away that this was one of the men who had hurt his little sister. One look at Loki’s enraged face confirmed his suspicions. Loki nodded at Clint and Thor. Clint and Loki walked to the man Tom and put their arms around his shoulders leading him away from Darcy. Thor took Loki’s place guarding Darcy holding her small hand in his. Darcy beamed at him her posture straitening she had forgotten in her fear that she wasn’t here alone and that no one would hurt her not with her family surrounding her. 

 

“First Emma, Darcy is not off and she doesn’t need a damn thing from you or from anyone. My little girl kicks ass. Second you are married to Humbert Humbert over there, for now at least if Legolas and Mischief don’t kill him. Third no just no, I’m here to talk about Darcy not get into your very used pants. The only thing good that ever came out of you is Darcy and you treated her like shit so Crawford you and I going to have a conversation and your guest can witness it or not. You remember what I told you when you told me you were pregnant with Darcy that if you treated my kid badly I would come after you with everything I had. Well Joan dear I got a Hulk.”

 

At Tony’s words Bruce who had barely been keeping a lease on his temper exploded in fury hulking out in an instant and started smashing the little house. Guest ran out screaming and Steve, Bucky and Sam herded them into a tent that had been set up collecting their phones and all electronic devises.

 

“How do we know we got all of them?”

 

Bucky asked Steve this was an off the books Avengers matter the public would never know what happened in the town of Marietta. Steve just smiled pulling out his and Darcy’s wands from their London prank and pushed the buttons on each. Just like before it sent out a blinding light and pulse that had fried all the electronics in a two mile radius. 

 

“I knew these would come in handy one day.” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Are you ok with what might happen here Steve?” Sam asked his friend who sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

 

“I’m hoping it’s just a warning Sam but its Darcy you know. I don’t like it but I won’t stop them unless it gets too bad.”

 

“My house, you monster my house!” Emma Lewis screamed going after the Hulk. Tony had to hand it to Emma she was brave crazy evil but brave most people wouldn’t face Hulk especially not for a house.

 

“Darcy’s house, I brought this house so my kid could have a decent place to grow up that didn’t happen Emma.”

 

“I have taken the liberty of purchasing a one bedroom condo closer to town. You will have a monthly stipend of $2000 you have Darcy to thank for that.” Pepper told her a smile on her face as she handed the woman the paperwork.

 

“I’ll call the police tell them you destroyed my house.” Emma raged

 

“Actually the house was in Darcy’s name so she can do with it what she pleases and she pleases to have her big brother Hulk smash it.” Tony told her. 

 

“You bitch you stupid whore I should have drowned you as a baby no matter what my mother said.” Emma came at Darcy her hand raised. Thor grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully.

 

“Lady Darcy has been named a Princess of Asgard and to strike her would be your death. Think very hard on your actions mortal for I will no longer tolerate you besmirching my sister’s name.” Thor told her his booming voice hard. Emma pulled her wrist from his and backed up.

 

“Darcy baby please I’m your mother. These people turned you against me please you’ve got to help me. I’m your mother.”

 

Darcy looked at the woman she had spent her whole life trying to please. The mother who offered her beatings instead of hugs, who had told her every day that she wasn’t enough, and she was infuriated. She walked towards Emma Lewis and for the first time she felt in touch with her powers and she reached for them. She looked at Emma through the eyes of not her daughter but of a Goddess. There was little good in the woman and none of it was directed towards her only child. There was only a deep hatred and jealousy that poured from her aura in sickly green colors.

 

“I shall help you Emma Lewis. I will allow you to live. From this day forward you will not claim me as yours as I am not. I am Darcy Stark daughter of Pepper and Tony Stark, sister to the Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch, Vision, Falcon and the Black Widow. I am a Princess of Asgard named so by my lighting brother Thor and the All Father Odin recognized daughter of Frigga and Goddess of the Hearth. I no longer need you. I have built a family from the ashes that you have left me.” 

 

Darcy walked towards the woman who gave birth to her and dropped the humanity that she had been clinging to. Her pale skin glowed her lips were red as blood and her blue green eyes swirled with silver fire. She was dressed in Asgardian armor silver and green encased her body and her dark hair was longer whipping in an unnatural wind.

 

“Mother is name of God to every child and you have failed to uphold the trust that all mothers hold, for this offense Emma Lewis of Midgard I take away your Hearth. Never again will you feel the comfort of home and the love of family. Stay where you will there will no peace only the endless longing for a home you will never find. As I will so mote it be.”  
Darcy turned her back on her screaming mother. She grabbed Pepper and Tony’s hands as she walked away. There was no longer a reason for her to be here. She had done what she had come here to. Even if she hadn’t known that’s what she had needed until it happened. Pepper hugged her hard.

 

“You were wonderful, I am so proud of you Darcy.”

 

“Me to kid personally I wanted to throw the bitch off the tower but this was good to. Did you mean what you said about being a Stark?”

 

“Yes daddy I did. I want to change my name to Stark as soon as possible.” Tony hugged her and Pepper already had her phone out.

 

Meanwhile Loki smiled at Clint they were still with Tom who had watched in silent horror as the Hulk destroyed the house. It was his response to Darcy’s transformation that had Loki transporting both Tom and Clint to the Dark World. The man had stepped forward as if to go towards Darcy he leered and Loki could pick up his increased heart rate and smell his sudden arousal.

 

Loki snarled flinging the man on the blackened ground. His eyes red with rage and his skin leaking blue, Clint didn’t understand what had happened but trusted Loki enough to know that Tom had done something to piss the half Frost Giant off.

 

WARNING DO NOT PASS GO IF MENTION OF NON CONSENT IS A TRIGGER. THERE WILL BE A LINE LIKE THIS WHEN IT IS OK TO READ AGAIN THANK YOU 

 

“You’re different from the other two. You have no sickness no disgusting thoughts to prey on children it is only Darcy you want. You are obsessed with her.”  
Tom had the audacity to laugh. 

 

“Aren’t you obsessed with her to? Isn’t that why you’re here? You saw her there I always knew she would be great. I was the first to touch her did you know. To show her what a woman’s job was, I left her intact she was to small wouldn’t have been able to take me. I knew when I married that bitch Emma that I would have my shot at Darcy again.” Clint snarled rushing the man pounding his face into the ground. Loki only smiled an awful smile as he looked at the man. 

 

IT IS OK BUT STILL VIOLENT FROM HERE SO IF VIOLENCE IS A TRIGGER PLEASE DON'T READ BUT THE OTHER STUFF HAS STOPPED FOR THE MOMENT.

 

“Clinton perhaps I should send you back. You will not want to see this.” Clint shook his head. 

 

“I’ve worked with Natasha for ten years I can handle anything you're about to do.” He would think later how wrong he was, so very wrong.

 

“You are a despicable Midgardian but unusually perceptive you saw what she really was and sought to control her. You recognized power and wanted it I can relate to that human. You made a mistake you hurt that which is mine. You laid your filthy hands on my Hjarta and for this you must pay. You will die eventually and no one in Midgard will remember your name or your face. You have been erased from history but no worries Thomas. I will remember you always. I will hold this day for eternity in my memory. The day I made the hryðjuverk (terror) of my hjarta og sál (heart and soul) pay for touch every thought every pain you inflicted on her or plan you had for her. “

 

Loki laughed then his red eyes flashing and Clint was scared. Loki held up on blue finger and traced the flesh of Tom‘s face. His finger left a trail of blackened flesh in its wake and Tom screamed and screamed Loki only smiled. It was days later that Loki finished and he grabbed Clint‘s swaying form then blinked them back to Marietta where the other were waiting only minutes had passed. 

 

“Take him to the jet he will need to lay down.“ Natasha nodded and helped Clint. Loki looked at him one last time in pity.

 

“I could take it from you. You would never have to remember.“ He told him not unkindly.

 

“No I want to remember to know what you‘re capable of.“

 

“Only for her.“ 

WARNING WARNING DO NOT PASS GO SLIGHT MENTION OF NON CONSENT WARNING WARNING WARNING. I WANT TO RESPECT EVERYONE SO I AM GIVING A HEADS UP

He told the man quietly who nodded and held out his hand. Ironically Loki‘s confession made Clint feel better and it was a confession. It was spoken like the words were torn from his soul and Clint understood for Darcy only, could Loki become a monster. Loki strode toward the tent and surveyed the people there. He nodded to Wanda and the two quickly altered their memories. None would remember their presence there. Then Loki pulled aside two men the others who thought they could touch what was not theirs. Predators to the innocent. 

 

“I won‘t let you kill them. They‘re Americans they deserve a trial.“ Steve told Loki as he stepped in front of him.

 

“On Asgard we kill men like these. Those who prey on the innocent the most precious. Yes Captain let us put them on trial where they will be out in three years to do it again. Don‘t worry Steven I won‘t be killing them I have simply placed a spell on them. They will feel compelled to tell everyone they encounter their every sin in detail. Should they ever approach another child they will feel unbearable pain but no Midgardian Doctor will be able to cure them.“ 

 

IT IS SAFE FROM HERE PERHAPS A BIT VIOLENT BUT SAFE FROM THE OTHER STUFF. THANK YOU 

 

Steve nodded and walked away not sure how he felt about the punishment but it was better than whatever happened to the other guy that made Clint turn green. 

 

They made sure to cover all evidence of the Avengers ever being in Marietta Ohio and boarded the jet.

 

“Where‘s Tasha and Jane“ Darcy asked as she surveyed the plane for her friends.

 

“They had a quick errand to run. They will be right back.“ Wanda told her with a smirk.

 

Emma Lewis looked around the small condo with disdain. She was alone she had nothing and no one seemed to remember that she had ever had a home a beautiful Victorian home expensivley decorated in the finest styles. It was all that girl‘s fault. She would make her pay. Emma wasn‘t without friends she had after slept with many powerful men. Men who would do things for her if she asked. She was walking around her new hovel making plans when a voice behind her caused her to jump.

 

“I know what you are thinking. She insulted you humilated you and you wish to seek vengence. That would be a mistake. You see Daria is our mladshaya sestra (little sister) and we do not take kindly to your treatment of her.”

 

”We” Emma looked around confused. It was a minute before she spotted the tiny brunette siting on her couch a metal device in her hands.

“You see this is Jane and Jane loves Darcy to and we have come here to make sure you do nothing foolish. They call me the Black Widow did you know? I trained with 25 other girls to earn my title. I had to kill them all. Jane here is the Queen of Asgard she has armies of Gods at her hand but do you know what else she has, science.”

 

Natasha walked towards Emma her movements predatory and yet graceful. She grabbed on arm holding it by the wrist and looking at it.

 

“You are still beautiful but you start to age. It is a sad thing no when age catches up with you. Time can be harsh it creeps up on you and steals your beauty like the thief that it is. You have time yet to be beautiful desirable. Unless you make that call, the Russian Mafia knows better than to mess with me and mine and Darcy is mine make no mistake.”

 

Natasha still held Emma’s wrist and Jane stood up walking towards them a small smile graced her elfin face.

 

“I heard stories about you from Darcy. Always when she was drunk, she would talk about you. You’re beauty your face, your cruelty. You won’t hurt my friend again. I know she took your hearth from you but I know women like you. Home and Hearth are not important to you. You won’t feel the loss so keenly. So I will take something that you would feel the loss of, your beauty.” 

 

At Jane’s words, Emma tried to pull away to scream but Natasha was there with a wicked looking knife at her throat. Jane held a small vial over Emma’s trapped hand.

 

“You see this is the waters of the Fosse grim. Scandinavians called them mythological creatures but they exist on Asgard you see one of their defense mechanisms is to spit acid at their predators. The waters of Fosse grim are toxic.” 

 

Jane opened the vial and allowed two drops to hit Emma’s wrist. Then watched in fascination as it melted her skin. Not quite burning her flesh mangling it to an unrecognizable lump of scar tissue.

 

“Fascinating isn’t it, It’s painful to be sure but it heals near instantly and leaves behind only mangled scarred flesh.”

 

“I have given Natasha several vials.” Jane told her than walked away to collect her machines and the notes she had been working on. Her work was done.

 

“If I were you I would pray that Darcy lives a long time. The day that she no longer walks this Earth I will pay you a visit. I will make use of Jane’s generous gift on your pretty face. Don’t worry Cyka (bitch) I will live a long time. I am older than you after all.”

 

“That is to keep to remember my promise to you.” Natasha nodded at her mangled hand and disappeared taking Jane with her.


	20. Exes and ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short but here it is.

“That is to keep to remember my promise to you.” Natasha nodded at her mangled hand and disappeared taking Jane with her. 

 

Darcy fell asleep on the Quinjet it had been an emotionally exhausting day for her. Tony and Pepper sat with her Tony absently stroking her hair and Pepper holding her sleeping girl. By the time they got to New York she would be Darcy Stark. They couldn’t be happier.

 

“Mischief” Tony called softly to Loki knowing he would hear. Loki walked over to Stark figuring what he had to say must be private if he didn’t yell it across the plane.

 

“Whatever you did to that guy, I don’t care what you did. Whatever it was he deserved it so thank you. You love her like I do, completely and beyond reason. What happened before in New York I was scared for a long time of you of Aliens in general.”

 

“I am sorry for that Tony.”

 

“It’s better now the fear is easier to handle when I’m surrounded by family. When I know that come what may, I won’t be fighting alone and most importantly that whatever comes you will protect Darcy with all of you. Steve he’ll protect her but killing is not his thing he will hesitate. You won’t, you don’t like killing any more than I do but you will to protect what you love. I respect that, and for what it’s worth my moneys on you.” 

 

Loki was speechless at his words of all things he expected Tony Stark to say to him it was not that. Every day these Midgardians surprised him with their capacity for forgiveness for love. It humbled him in a way nothing his father ever told him had. Loki realized exactly what it meant to be king to be protector of these people. Thor would do excellent Loki would help him every step of the way. He knelt in front of Tony and Pepper and bowed his head.

 

“Whatever happens you have my vow to always protect you and yours.” Tony nodded and Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand. 

 

“We must celebrate this day we have won a great victory. My lady Jane threatened bodily harm to that woman. My Queen is blood thirsty indeed she makes my blood boil. I propose a toast to Jane she will be a fierce mother to my many children!” Thor’s booming voice woke Darcy and she laughed at loud at her silly family.

 

“To Jane and her many many future children” Darcy shouted to Thor’s delight. Jane glared at her but Darcy just stuck her tongue out at her. "I feel sorry for her vagina pushing our 10 giant Thor babies." She whispered to Pepper giggling.

 

They spent a week in Tony’s Malibu home celebrating when shit hit the fan. It started when Betty Ross knocked on the door out of breath dirty and bleeding.

 

“He’s coming for you all. When the accords didn’t work he got angry my dad is coming to tear you apart he decided that he was tired of taking the semi legal channels. He’s going to come. I don’t know when but he’s coming for all of you.” Betty nearly fell over into Darcy’s arms. Steve who had been passing by ran to help her. They set Betty up in a spare room and let her sleep.

 

Darcy and Bruce stayed with her while she slept, Bruce holding one of Darcy’s hands and one of Betty’s.

 

“Darcy, I have to protect Betty you understand that right.”

 

Bruce what makes you think I would question your right to protect the love of your life? Even if I hadn’t vowed myself upon seeing her that I would protect her with my life.”

 

In answer to the question in Bruce’s eyes, Darcy motioned to the sleeping woman. She had bruises on her wrist as if she was chained. She was obviously exhausted and her sunken cheeks spoke of starvation.

 

“Ross is her father and look what he did to her. I know all too well what it is like to be abused by the one who should love you. I could no more deny Betty my protection than I could breathe. I love you Bruce and I always will nothing will change that. She’s your first love and you never got a chance with her. Now that you know Hulk can be trusted that he is good and kind you can have that chance if you want it. I won’t stand in the way. What happened between us was wow. Dude for a science dude you have a wicked tongue but it was once in the heat of the moment. If you love her tell her. I’ll still be here for you and Hulky always.” Then Darcy left the room she didn’t turn around so she missed the grateful look on Bruce’s face. 

 

“Hey Darcy I’m sorry about Bruce.” Steve told her later that night. Darcy raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Ok I’m not sorry there’s one less man I have to compete with for you but I am sorry because if you loved him then you must be hurting and I never want you to hurt.”  
He held open his arms and she readily climbed into them enjoying the feel of warmth and safety. She stayed that way for a long time not speaking just cuddling.

 

“Do you think I’m a terrible person?” She asked suddenly.

 

“No not you doll you’re an angel always have been.” Darcy stuck her tongue out at him. Hating the moniker angel since it reminded her so much of her mother.

 

“No I’m serious Steve. I was jealous of Betty I know Bruce loves her and a part of me was mad that she showed up and took him from me. How selfish can I be that I enjoyed having the three of you to myself?”

 

“You’re human Darce but let me ask you did you mean what you told him about wanting him to be happy?”

 

“Of course Bruce deserves to be happy after everything he has been through. He’s such an amazing person he deserves all the happiness.” 

 

“Should I be out buying ice cream and getting Jane and Natasha then?” Darcy looked at him blankly.

 

“I was informed that when a woman was heartbroken she needed ice cream and her girlfriends and possibly alcohol. Is that wrong?”

 

“No actually that’s pretty accurate Natasha is teaching you well.”

 

“So do you need any of those things?”

 

“No I don’t.” Darcy sounded surprised as she answered then she threw her arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him.

 

“Steve you’re a genius. I’m not in love with Bruce. I mean I love him and man that guy can kiss but I’m not in love with him. This is great I don’t have to secretly hate Betty or trade all her shoes for shoes two sizes to small or anything.”

 

“Yeah that’s great doll.” Steve told her quietly. It was great fantastic news actually but he was more focused on the fact that her arms were still around him and her breast were pushed in his face legs straddling him. He tried to shift discreetly but she just raised her eyebrow at him in question.

 

“The hell with it.”

 

He said just before diving in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sensual. His tongue traced a path in her mouth his hands grazed her body gently. It had none of the urgency of her kiss with Loki or the frenzied passion of Bruce just slow and sweet like Steve. When they finally broke for air Darcy stood up knowing that she could easily become intoxicated by his kisses. She had held on to her virginity so long she wanted to be sure she was in full possession of her mind before she gave it away. 

 

“Goodnight Steve sweet dreams.” She told him before kissing him one last time.

 

“They will be now doll.” 

 

Darcy went to sleep that night and thought of the kisses she shared with both of the men. She tried to compare them but found she couldn’t. It was like comparing the moon to the sun, two completely different but necessary things. She resolved to try to spend more time with each of them separately to see if she could sort through her feelings. She also promised herself nothing more than a few kisses it was unfair to the two men and herself to start a physical relationship without a deciding who she would pick. Odin help her how was she going to choose between two great men.

 

Darcy woke the next day resolved to spend time with Steve and Loki and choose once and for all who she would be with. She went to the pool where everyone was hanging out. Darcy had decided to be a bit bolder than usual and put on a blue bikini. She never wore them because she was so self-conscious but this was one was high waisted and made her feel fabulous. This was it she thought to herself. Fate of course had other plans. On the pool deck the rainbow bridge opened and a beautiful woman stood there. Her wheat blonde flew behind her as she ran toward Loki. She jumped into his arms kissing him deeply. 

 

“Loki my prince, Heimdall sent me the mad Titan Thanos makes his way towards Earth. He seeks the infinity stones.” She told him her brown eyes filled with worry.

 

“Lady Sigyn!” Thor yelled his greeting and embraced the woman.

 

“We must hurry Heimdall has seen Thanos he is drawing near even as we speak.”

 

“Come Sigyn rest while we gather those that need to hear the news you bring.” Loki told the woman leading her into the house.

 

Twenty minutes saw them all gathered in the conference room on video chat with the King of Wakada, Ant Man, Spiderman, Stephen Strange and Fury. Sigyn explained that Heimdall had seen Thanos coming but could not leave Asgard unguarded so she had volunteered to bring the news. 

 

“We should separate hide the Stones, this way if he defeats you he still has to find the other stones.” Stephen Strange had told them arrogantly.

 

The others argued back and Forth until Darcy interrupted them.

 

“Enough I will not allow your male posturing to cause loss of human life. We will join together somewhere that is either not populated or can be easily evacuated. If we give him multiple battlefields we are dividing our forces and allowing for more loss of life. We stick together that is the only way we can defeat him.”

 

Doctor Strange eyed her appraisingly before he nodded his agreement. The others followed and King T’Challa smiled at her. 

 

“Lady Darcy is right she often is. We must stand together or all will be lost. I will assemble my best warriors and weapons let me know when you have found a place that will cause minimal loss of life.” T’Challa nodded at them before signing off. 

 

“The Princess is wise for someone so young is she not Prince Loki. You are lucky indeed to have one such as she for a sister. 

 

“Loki and I must go to Asgard. I will make sure Asgard is secured and bring with me as many warriors as I can to fight. Loki can also try and contact these Guardians of the Galaxy perhaps they will come to our aid.”

 

“I shall go with you my Lords. I can talk to the Valkyrie they will listen to me.” Sigyn walked over to put her hand on Loki’s arm. 

 

“Coulson sent us to help out.” A voice from the hall called out. Darcy smiled at the voice and in walked in Skye along with Maria Hill and Sharon Carter who walked straight to Steve and hugged him tight. Darcy left the room.

 

Jane and Natasha found her later on the roof looking at the stars and drinking Natasha’s pilfered Vodka.

 

“Sestra what is wrong?”

 

“It’s like an ex-girlfriend convention out there Nat.” 

 

“Do we need Ice cream?” Jane asked.

 

“All the ice cream, Rocky Road, Phish Food, Moose Tracks, Rum Raisin, and Vanilla for variety.” Jane looked at her askance.

 

“Don’t you give me that look Jane Foster Odinson. When Thor left for two years I held you while you cried and binged on Pop Tarts and ice cream. Bring me all the ice cream and more Vodka and Thor’s Stash of Asgardian Ale because no one told me you can’t get drunk on regular Fucking Liquor when you’re a God. Fuck my life! Gahh” 

 

Jane hugged her while Darcy sobbed. Natasha slipped away to have Tony get ice cream delivered and to liberate Thor’s ale from his not so secret stash. She ran into Steve in the hall on her way back carrying 6 pints of ice cream and Thor’s bottle of Ale.

 

“Is she ok?” Steve asked 

 

“No she is not. She has been struggling with herself with you three apes fighting over her. She never wanted to hurt any of you and so she didn’t allow herself to choose. Then Betty comes and she does the noble thing she never loved Bruce like that but she could have if she had allowed herself to. Now within hours of each other Sigyn and Sharon arrive. She is not ok but she will be. I will take care of sestra. I’ll not allow you to hurt her again.”

 

“I can talk to her. Tell her Sharon and I are over we have been for a long time.”

 

“Not now Steven right now she needs her girlfriends.” Steve nodded reluctantly.

 

“Bless you Natasha Romanov Queen of Ice Cream.” Darcy had yelled out as soon as she saw Natasha climb back onto the roof with her bounty. Bucky, Clint and Sam had climbed onto the roof shortly after. Bucky pulled Darcy between his legs her back leaning against his stomach. Natasha nodded her thanks. The last thing they needed was a drunken Darcy falling from the roof.

 

“Drink with me friend but if you touch my ice cream Clint I will put Laxatives in your Cheerios.” Clint snatched his hand back from the carton of Phish Food Ice cream.

 

“You can have the Vanilla. It’s just the token Vanilla for diversity.” Clint shrugged and grabbed the carton from her hands.

 

“What can we do Sestra?”

 

“You’re already doing it. I mean it’s not their fault. I should have picked and now I’ve lost them all. I just didn’t want to hurt them and they all said they would be my friends no matter what but how could I risk it. How could I live without any of them in my life?”

 

“You may not have lost them all. I know you and Bruce have talked but have you talked to Steve or Loki doll?” Bucky stole a bite of her ice cream as he asked grinning impishly at her.

 

“No but how the hell do I even start that conversation. Hey I don’t know if I’m going to pick you but please don’t leave this non relationship for your ex who you love and who never had to choose between you and three other guys. I can’t do that to them. Plus she was his wife Buck his fucking wife how do I compete with that she stood by him through all of his madness. He deserves to be happy they both do but I hate her. I hate her with every fiber of my being. I want to melt her into a puddle of goo topped with blonde hair. What does that say about me Fucking Gods damned exes showing up to ruin my life. Stupid Fate is a vindictive whore monkey cock nugget.” 

 

They stayed out on the roof all night watching as Darcy swore off men and sobbed alternately. In the morning Bucky carried her to her room and if he accidently knocked Steve’s coffee cup over at breakfast well accidents happen.


	21. Guardian's and bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's another short one but hopefully i'll be forgiven because I am updating more often. I am not sure where this is going. I had a plan but everyday I sit at the computer and just write and post so sometimes events happen that I did not plan and I just gotta roll with it. I can't tell you guys how much the comments mean to me.

They stayed out on the roof all night watching as Darcy swore of men and sobbed alternately. In the morning Bucky carried her to her room and if he accidently knocked Steve’s coffee cup over at breakfast well accidents happen.

 

Darcy woke up slowly one eye opening at a time, waiting for the inevitable spinning of the room and the projectile vomit. When it didn’t come she sat up fast surprised that she felt fine. Aside from the heart breaking agony of knowing she lost her chance with two of the greatest men she’ll ever meet. She took her time showering standing under the spray at its hottest setting hoping that it would burn away her heartache but knowing it wouldn’t. When she walked back in the room Natasha and Jane sat on her bed waiting for her.

 

“I need my war paint today. I won’t be able to make it without it.” Jane nodded and walked over to the dresser filled with makeup, while Natasha only looked at her in bewilderment. 

 

“The only good thing Emma ever taught me was how to apply makeup. It became my war paint. It protects me if no one can see who I really am underneath than they can’t hurt me.” Natasha nodded in understanding.

 

“I have often wondered on days where you are sad instead of looking worse you look better. Your clothing to is your armor yes?” Darcy nodded.

 

“Then let us get you ready for war sestra.” Darcy smiled at both women so grateful that she had them in her life.

 

“What is your armor today, the untouchable Goddess, the hidden beauty?”

 

“No today I am the independent woman protégé of the Black Widow and assistant to a Queen.” 

 

Jane nodded and went to the closet. She pulled out her leather leggings with a plunge necked burgundy chiffon shirt and short black leather jacket and 4 inch burgundy heels. Natasha did her hair piling it in a high ponytail allowing a few curly tendrils to drape her face. Darcy did her own makeup using every tip and trick Emma had taught her. Matte wine colored lips and a smoky browns at her eyes enhancing the blue color. When she was done Natasha whistled. 

 

“malen'kiy (little one) you look beautiful untouchable and dangerous. I approve.” Natasha told her with a smirk.

 

“I would fuck you.” Jane agreed loudly a little too loudly as her voice drew Sam and Bucky to the room. 

 

“I second that, damn girl are you sure you won’t just join Bucky and I because we would take care of you real good.” Bucky poked Sam in the ribs.

 

“What he means to say doll face is you’re going to knock their socks off.”

 

Darcy blushed and took the arms they were offering. She felt good between them buffered from the world. She knew that if something happened to upset her Sam would make a distraction for Bucky to get her out and that thought more than anything gave her the courage to enter the crowded kitchen. Clint spit his orange juice out when he saw causing Laura to smack him upside his head, though she nodded appreciatively towards Darcy. 

 

Steve’s hand paused halfway to his mouth forkful of eggs forgotten as Darcy walked in the room. He had never seen her look so forbidden so utterly fuckable. He swallowed audibly and Sharon Carter shook her head beside him. She grabbed the fork from his hand and he didn’t notice. Poor Steve was in over his head with this one. Sharon had looked into Darcy Lewis now Darcy Stark the girl was a genius and a bombshell. She actually reminded her of her aunt Peggy. She would have loved Darcy. Sharon sighed eyeing the tall God across the room also staring at Darcy his eyes hard. Yup this was going to be interesting.

 

Tony said nothing as he watched his daughter walk in the room. He knew better than anyone else that the Starks tended to hide their vulnerability with flashy displays. He knew his kid the makeup didn’t quite cover the slight leftover swelling of a night crying not to mention the emergency delivery of several pints of ice cream. There was a war to win but after he was going to kick those two idiots’ asses for hurting his kid. Bruce nodded at Tony in agreement almost as if he could read his thoughts. Yeah Bruce had given Darcy up but he talked to her about it didn’t leave her wondering where she stood with him. Plus even Bruce knew it was always going to be Loki or Steve. They could have fallen in love if he had opened himself up sooner or if she wasn’t so afraid to hurt one of their feelings by picking the other. He had Betty now and it was in no small part thanks to Darcy who had seen the good in him in the other guy. So he would always be there for her. 

 

Steve approached her after breakfast. He cornered her by the kitchen sink as she sipped on her coffee, placing an arm on either side of her effectively trapping her.

 

“Steve we should head out, Jane says Thor was able to contact the Guardians and they are on their way.”

 

“I want to talk to you about us about me and Sharon.”

 

“Not now Steve I can’t. I can’t go into this fight with anymore distractions.”

 

“Darcy you’re not going into this fight at all. Tony’s sending you with Laura Barton and the kids to Wakanda.”

 

“I’m sorry what!”

 

“I am not going to run and hide while my family fights fuck that shit.”

 

“Darcy this is dangerous. You almost didn’t make it against Hydra how do you think it will be against an alien Titan?” He yelled angrily his shouts drawing an audience. 

 

“I was drugged and beaten for eleven days by Hydra and I didn’t break. I am a Goddess now stronger faster I can help.”

 

“You’re a Hearth Goddess what are you going to do to Thanos take away his hearth that won’t work on him. You’re going to Wakada and that is final.”

 

Darcy was furious she had never been so angry in her life. They kept underestimating expecting her to hide not knowing if her family would survive. She was a Stark Gods dammit and Starks didn’t hide from a fight.

 

“Darcy as much as I hate to agree with the captain, I to think you should go. You are the Princess of Asgard if something happens to Thor and I Jane will need someone to help her run Asgard.” 

 

Loki had walked into the kitchen he spoke softly hoping to reason with his fiery love. Jane would need help but that wasn’t why he proposed that she flee. He wanted Darcy as far from the Thanos as possible. Thanos had tortured him body and soul and he had enjoyed every minute of it. He would notice Loki’s protectiveness of Darcy and he would target her. Not to mention he loved to take that which was most important from his enemies a way to neutralize them and Darcy was important to all of them.

 

“You can send your wife to Wakanda with Jane. She knows Asgard far better than I ever shall. As for me I will stay and stand beside my father and mother. I will not back down from this fight Loki. Neither one of you have any right to demand it of me.” Darcy ducked under Steve’s arms and left the room. Steve in his anger punched the counter breaking it.

 

The Guardians landed fifteen minutes later giving no one time to argue with Darcy. They were an interesting bunch of warriors to say the least. A tall beautiful woman with green skin and Dark hair walked forward, she walked like Natasha with the grace of a killer. 

 

“I am Gamora and I thank you for the invitation to join in this fight. These are my comrades Drax the Destroyer, Peter Quill, Rocket and Groot.” The rest of her team came forward the atmosphere was tense until Darcy ran forward and picked up Rocket and Groot.

 

“Look how cute you are. Daddy can I keep them?”

 

“Listen boobs I ain’t cute I am fearsome genius you see this is black whole generator powered by analax batteries it’s so powerful it could take out you your boobs and the planet.”  
“Rocket, no need to antagonize the beautiful woman” Darcy laughed loudly and hugged Rocket and Groot closer.

 

“You and I Rocket were going to have lots of fun blowing shit up I can tell.” At her words Rocket looked at her confused.

 

“Toots I insulted you did you notice that. Maybe Drax was right and Terran’s are stupid.”

 

“Oh honey I ain’t stupid but there’s a lab in there with a particle accelerator that runs the length of California I’m pretty sure we could use those batteries to make a big boom for Thanos.”

 

“Quill I like tits I’m staying with her.”

 

“I am Groot. I am Groot.”

 

“Aw Groot thank you, I think you’re awesome to. Omg wait till you guys meet my babies. General Stabby come on over.”  
While Darcy and the bots spoke with Rocket and Groot the others went inside to talk.

 

“That’s some woman you got out there I have never seen Rocket take to anyone hell he still doesn’t like me all the time.” Peter told them nodding towards Darcy who was sitting on the floor Groot in her lap while she leaned forward studying the analax batteries Rocket had pulled out for her inspection.

 

“That is because you are an idiot.” Gamora said with a smile. 

 

“Now that we’ve all met let’s cut to the chase. Where is the other infinity stone and what do you know of Thanos.” Steve asked in his Captain America voice.

 

“Sir yes sir Captain, I use to have all your comics as a kid by the way. Uh anyways Thanos is a bag full of cats. The guy is crazy and powerful he wants the stones to destroy the universe. He is chaos and destruction and he will not stop until he has what he wants. Gamora spent years with him so she knows him better than I do.”

 

“Woah wait so Kratos was her boss and we brought her here. How do we know she’s not a spy?” Tony asked causing Peter to bristle and start arguing.

 

“Look I haven't been back to Earth since I was six years old. We don’t have to be here we can leave.”

 

“No Peter he is right to ask. Thanos killed my family stole me from my home and experimented on me. He called me his daughter but he was no father to me. I served him because I had to my life depended on it but I have freed myself from his hold and I want nothing more than for him to die at my hands.” Gamora told them her voice steady.  
While everyone else went into the War room to strategize Darcy went to the kitchen.  
“Friday I need my independent woman playlist also I need some groceries sent here asap.” 

 

“Right away Ms. Darcy.” Darcy spent the day in the kitchen cooking. It didn’t matter what strategy that they decided on she was going to be there and she was going to send her family into a war with a good meal and lots rest. Nearly six hours of arguing later had Darcy walk into the War room turning off the projections.

 

“Listen up hero’s it’s dinner time go wash your hands and get your asses in the dining room in ten minutes.” When no one moved she yelled “Now people move it” The room full of super hero’s scattered to obey the tiny woman. She winked at Rocket who had stayed to watch her with wide eyes.

 

She had made Thanksgiving Dinner! Two turkeys one baked one fried a huge glazed ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, gravy, Spanish rice and an entire roast pig. Not to mention several dozen cookies, at least 15 pies and a three tiered chocolate cake.

 

“Darcy when did you have time to do all this?” Wanda asked her amazed.

“Girl you guys were arguing for hours also Hearth Goddess apparently I can make my hearth bountiful indeed. It was almost like a time warp while I cooked. I have more it’s still in the kitchen. Everyone sat except Gamora who looked at the foreign food in distrust. Darcy walked up to her and placed her hand on her arm. 

 

“I know what it is like to be tortured most of us do trust us we won’t let you down.”

 

“That’s what Thanos said to me.” She responded evenly, Darcy only laughed.

 

“I like you; you’re going to be my new sister.” She filled a plate with food and pushed it towards her. “Eat you’re too skinny.” Gamora laughed which made Peter spit in surprise. Three years of traveling with Gamora and he had never heard her laugh. Gamora sat down and dug into the food beaming brightly at Darcy.

 

“This is delicious!” she told her through a mouthful of food. Darcy smiled at her and sat down next to her pulling Groot in her lap. For him she had set aside a bowl of edible flowers and green tea. Rocket she made sure to place fruits and peanuts near him. Darcy smiled as she watched her people relax for the first time since they found out about Thanos. She started to glow softly as she hustled around the table not eating but serving more food and making sure everyone had drinks. 

 

“Holy shit Tits you’re glowing. Do you all see this?” Rocket had yelled out.

 

“Lady Darcy has been made the Goddess of the Hearth.” Thor boomed proudly.

 

“You have a Hearth Goddess.” Gamora said in awe. Loki nodded beaming proudly at Darcy who blushed under the praise.

 

“Tits is the Hearth how come no one mentioned the secret weapon in all those meetings.”

 

“Woah woah Darcy isn’t going to be fighting and stop calling my kid Tits it disturbs me on so many levels.” Tony interjected.

 

Then you have wasted our time in asking us here. We will not die when you will not fight.” Gamora started to stand.

 

“Look Green she’s my kid can you understand that my baby girl. Do you have anyone like that someone you love so much you just want to protect them keep them away from the fight”

 

Gamora looked around her team her family her gaze settled on Peter.

 

“We all fight because it is better with your loved ones by your side. We stand together you should to. We have no home no children to protect because there is no place for us. So we wander we protect. All of our group fights even Groot and he has died for the Galaxy he is small and vulnerable but still he fights.”

 

“No more, no more will those that Guard our realms be homeless. You have a home on Asgard as well as Earth always. I will be your Hearth the Avengers your family and I will go into battle with my family all of my family.” Darcy said pointedly looking first at Tony then at Loki and Steve. Tony sighed and nodded.

 

“Darce why do you keep getting me strong independent daughters, can you adopt some men into the family.”

 

“Uh I got you a Hulk and a Thor. Plus Bruce is the one who brought Betty as your daughter and she’s a strong independent woman but at least you might get little green grandchildren so that’s fun. And Rocket and Groot are my babies now they have agreed to join my Bot army and in the fight against Thanos I will be its commanding officer so do not include any in my army in your plans.”

 

“Damn I always did like a tough girl. You said you’re my hearth well girl can I make myself at home.” Peter waggled his eyebrows ridiculous making Darcy giggle. Loki glared at the man and Sigyn beamed glad someone was distracting the princess from Loki. She was no fool she had seen how they looked at each other. Loki was hers she was his first wife she married him when he was mad stayed with him through everything she was not about to give up her prince to some ridiculous earth Hearth Goddess.


	22. Betrayal and Redemption

“Damn I always did like a tough girl. You said you’re my hearth well girl can I make myself at home.” Peter waggled his eyebrows ridiculous making Darcy giggle. Loki glared at the man and Sigyn beamed glad someone was distracting the princess from Loki. She was no fool she had seen how they looked at each other. Loki was hers she was his first wife she married him when he was mad stayed with him through everything she was not about to give up her prince to some ridiculous earth Hearth Goddess. 

 

Darcy made breakfast for everyone than went with Gamora and Natasha to the training room. Goddess or not Darcy had little practical experience in the field and she fully intended to lead her little army of humans and bots.

 

Gamora hit her again with the staff knocking her on her ass for the fifteenth time.

 

“Again your stance is off you are open to attacks. No you must anticipate your opponets moves. Watch for miniscule changes to the body a twitch to the left a glance to the right. These things will save your life.”

 

“Holy balls Gamora and I thought Natasha was a slave driver. But fuck a duck your rough.”

 

“It is because I love you sestra I go easy on you.” Natasha told her with a small smile before knocking her down from behind.

 

“I know I know pickles and vodka, although I think Gamora should be the pickle she is green. I can be the glass I hold it all together.”

 

“You’re not wrong now again.” Natasha came at her with the staff but Darcy saw her flick her eyes to the left and she knew just knew that Gamora was going to come in from that direction so she ducked and spun hitting Gamora in the stomach.

 

“Yes yes I am fucking amazing I am the empress of awesome fall down and worship me mortals.” Darcy had time to celebrate for exactly thirty seconds before she was pinned by Gamora and Natasha. Natasha’s thighs of death held her at the neck and Gamora straddled her at the waist. 

 

“You know if I wasn’t swearing off of sex and relationships this would be pretty hot.” Darcy told them causing Gamora to laugh.

 

“Oh my god you’re awesome. You made Gamora laugh twice. I would gladly worship at your feet. Well I’d start a little higher and work my way down and up again but you get the picture.” Quill told Darcy giving her the once over. Which Darcy returned taking time to appraise his muscled arms and chest and ridiculously chiseled abs. 

 

“You’re pretty hot yourself ginger. I’m not sure you could handle all my delicious bounty though.” She winked at him ignoring the pointed glares from Steve and Loki.

 

“He has made love with an Eskavarian they are fearsome things indeed with their nether parts in their foreheads between two pincers. He is brave indeed to risk his appendage in that way. You are far too beautiful for him he needs someone pathetic like the tricksters wife. She clings like aigikampoi that stick to the bottom of our ship. We scrape and scrape and still they cling.” Drax told Darcy his voice solemn. Darcy laughed and laughed till tears streamed down her face. So4mshe wasn’t the only the only one who had noticed that Sigyn wouldn’t let Loki from her claws. Sigyn who was also in the training room stalking Loki because she wasn’t training left in a huff at Drax’s words. Loki took the opportunity to walk over to Darcy he said nothing only grabbed her arm and blinked her to Asgard. 

 

“Dude what the hell.”

 

“I must speak with you Hjarta.”

 

“Well I don’t need to speak with you Loki. You abandoned me the second she showed up. If you wanted to speak with me you could have at any time, but you wait until your wife is not around. Fuck you mischief I’m not going to be the other woman. I never let you be the other man. I never hid you from the others like you were a shameful secret. I was up front with you I deserved the same.” 

 

Darcy turned her back on him. Trying so hard to hold in the tears, it had hurt her when he ignored her when Sigyn came. She was at least supposed to be his friend. Loki stood behind her turning her to face him. 

 

“Please Hjarta don’t turn your back on me, I couldn’t stand it. You were the only one who stood beside me. You knew what I was who I was and you offered me your love anyways.”

 

“And it meant nothing to you that you turn me away at the first sign of her. Bruce at least had the balls to tell me. I’m not the only one who loved you and stood by you Loki Sigyn did to. Or did you forget your wife in my presence as you forget me in hers.”

 

“I have never forgotten you. How could I, you are the air I breathe. Sigyn and I were playmates as children as we grew she fell in love with me but I did not feel the same for her. She pursued me relentlessly and I denied her one time cruelly. She left Asgard then, no one knows where she went but truth be told I did not look. I was to relieved that she was gone. Then in the midst of my pain and madness I found her a prisoner to Thanos. We found comfort in each other’s arms and she became with child. So I made her a vow of marriage. We were prisoners it was not a real marriage. Once the child was born and we escaped I had intended on making her my wife. I loved her not but she was bearing my child I owed her my fealty. Even mad I would not abandon my child as Laufey abandoned me.”

 

“Oh Gods stop please stop. Why didn’t you tell me you had a child?” She pushed him away smacking his face. She hit him so hard he fell back and when he stood up he had the outline of her small hand on her face.

 

“I was fine. I loved you like a brother and I was in love with Steve and it was good. Then you come and rescue me pretend to love me and you made me love you to. All the while you had a kid with her. You were never free to love me why Loki why would you do that to me?”

 

“I am a monster and you loved me anyways. Showed me kindness where only Frigga had. Seen beauty in my true form you knew me for what I was and you didn’t flinch. I was a prisoner to you as much as you were to me. You became everything more important than the throne than Asgard than everything. I would have destroyed the nine realms to see you smile. I was never free not to love you Darcy.”

 

“So because you suffered for loving me you wanted me to suffer to.”

 

“Never please let me explain. The babies were born but they were wrong twisted and sick. Perhaps it was because I was under compulsion and daily torture perhaps it was the influence of the Tesseract. They died shortly after their birth and I became mad with grief for my sons. I tried to escape to kill Thanos it did not work. He sent me to Midgard you know what happened next. Because the vow was made while I was under duress it was not valid not in the eyes of Odin. He gave me the chance to marry Sigyn. She had managed to escape and come back to Asgard. I denied her. She had never really loved me. She hated my true form she loved who I was. The prince of mischief she encouraged me to seek the throne she wanted to be queen not a frost giants wife. I did not love her and she did not know me so with my children dead there was no reason to marry her. I did not love her and she held only memories of my dead sons and madness.”

 

Darcy cried for him for his sons. She knew Loki would have loved them and been a good father to the two boys. She also cried for herself because she would not hurt Sigyn she would give up Loki. As if reading her mind Loki shook his head going to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist his head resting against her stomach. 

 

“No no please don’t leave me. I can’t love her don’t you think I wanted to. She begged and pleaded me to love her but I could only feel pity. I love you only you always you Darcy. I want my children to grow here.” He ran his large hand over her womb and Darcy shook her head in denial. Loki cried tears slid halfway down his face before freezing in place.

 

“Why must I always be denied love? I have paid for my mistakes but the world keeps punishing me for that weakness. I beg you stay with me Darcy please. We could stay in Asgard no one would have to know we were together. Don't leave me. My mother, my sons all lost to me please not you to.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before why hide it.”

 

“I have told you everything about me Darcy all of the dark and evil inside of me was laid bare before you but my sons my boys. My broken little boys their mangled bodies grasping for breath that I could not grant them. I couldn’t speak of it. Sigyn became unhinged she continued to pursue me. She hurt those that spoke to me even killed a serving girl who showed me kindness. Faking my death not only gave me the throne I so desperately wanted but allowed me freedom from her constant guilt and pursuit. I have tried to stay away from you because she would try and hurt you. So I keep her near me to keep her from you.”

 

“What do you want from me Loki? Shall I be your secret lover, sneaking into your room at night? For how long would I let Sigyn control our lives? I can’t do this my mother was ashamed of me my entire life I won’t be treated the same by you anyone but you Loki.”

 

“I am not ashamed. I protect you like I always have. She is dangerous but the Valkyries will follow her so we need her in the fight after I would send her away so that we would be together always.”

 

“You can tell yourself whatever makes it easier for you but you are still hiding your feelings for me. It’s not right and it’s not fair for you to use Sigyn to let her think she will have a chance so she can fight only to throw her away later.”

 

“I care not about what is right for Sigyn do you not see. All I care about is you only you. The nine realms, the throne of Asgard, Hela can have it all. I would embrace Ragnarok gladly if you were by my side can you not see you are everything to me. If you want Steven have him have Natasha and Samuel and Bucky to. I care not who shares your bed if you give me your heart. I would do anything be anything for you.”

 

“I never wanted you to be anyone but Loki, but I won’t lie for you. I won’t be a part of tricking Sigyn and I won’t be hidden like a dirty secret.” Then Darcy did something she didn’t know she could she blinked back home leaving Loki on Asgard the last thing she heard was his agonized scream calling her back. 

 

She avoided everyone for the rest of the day. When Loki came back he tried to speak with her and she just blinked away. She didn’t even ride the quinjet to the highlands of Iceland, where they had decided to have the fight. It was wide open there was a shield base for supplies and nearly unpopulated. They arrived and Darcy cooked in the sterile kitchen thinking only of the coming fight and how she could keep her family alive. 

 

Thanos arrived with a bang literally. He sent a wave of bombs to precede him. Darcy would have gone for the stealthy approach herself but hey the villain giving his presence away was better for them. He took out the top of the facility which was fine because they were underground so far underground they barely felt the shake of his bombs. Her team was the last team out part of the compromise she had made with her dad. Her and the bots were the omega team. Her and her bots were the stealth team it was there job to sneak on board the ship and disabled it from inside. Lucky for her she had an ex assassin and raccoon genius on her side. 

 

“Listen kid, you have an important job out there today and it requires stealth so no matter what you see. You stay in hiding don’t blow your cover. I’m counting on you Darcy.” Her dad had hugged her tightly.

 

“You are going to be fine. We are going to win. This is our home and were not going to let some giant purple dildo take it from us.” Tony nodded at her more proud of her than he had ever been. 

 

As they prepared to go out every one gave her one last hug not knowing who if any of them would make it back. Loki stopped in front of her and Darcy hugged him tight. No matter what had happened between them she would love him always, funny how imminent death could clear things up for you. Steve was handsome funny sexy everything that she should want in a man. He would have been to if he hadn’t acted so stupidly towards her when they first met plus she had a feeling he was confused as to what he really wanted. Loki he was her everything, she had always said it she just never realized how much she meant it. He was the other half of her soul the missing piece and she had felt empty without him in her life. When she finally let him go he kneeled in front of her.

 

“Darcy Stark you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met in my very long life. You are foul mouthed bad tempered and as stubborn as bilgesnipe but I love you. I have been trying to tell you since yesterday. You were right I said I would do anything risk anything for you but when I was tested I was weak. Not wanting to hurt someone that I had already caused pain to. I am not always good not always kind. I can be a weak and jealous man, a thickheaded brute but I give you all of me tainted though it is. Will you Darcy Stark marry me become my wife as you are already my home.” Darcy cried at his words he held out a ring to her three interlocking circles that combined into one ring the three stones locking together in a rainbow of color.

 

“This ring belonged to my mother she got it from her mother who was a Norn. She gave it to me when I was but a boy and told me that when I had found the one that Yggdrasill had made for me it would warm my heart. I have worn this ring on a chain next to my frozen heart for centuries and despaired of finding someone that could love me accept me as what I am. So it was a shock to me that on that day two years ago you when you hugged me in the guise of Odin I felt the burn of love to my very soul. Wear my ring become my wife my true wife.”

 

Steve watched as Loki poured his heart out to Darcy and he smiled. This was the way it was supposed to be. Yes he wanted her loved her even but not like that. So all-consuming he would have given up his soul and burned the world. Darcy deserved that kind of love she was a hell of a dame. He hadn’t even loved Peggy like that hadn’t gotten a chance to in fact the only one in his life that Steve had ever felt like that for was Bucky...

 

“There he goes now he figures it out huh Sam.” Bucky had been watching Steve’s face prepared to go to his best friend and truthfully love of his life. He saw the moment Steve realized what had been staring him in the face for seventy years. 

 

“What about you and Sam, Bucky I don’t know.” It was Natasha who put his mind at ease she kissed Steve hard then laughed at his shocked face.

 

“I told you Steven I like things symmetrical four will do just fine for me.” Steve beamed. “Besides the trickster has already spoken to us asked our permission to marry our little Darcy, he wants her heart and soul but Asgardians are not so prudish as Midgardians they are very open in their fleshly pursuits.”

 

“We will let them enjoy their time together and then we shall take a trip to Asgard and please its princess.” Bucky told Steve kissing his lips quickly. Steve just stood shocked that was about as many revelations as he could handle in one day. 

 

“Yes Loki yes I love you always it was always you. I will follow you from here into eternity past the halls of Valhalla.” She kissed him ignoring the shaking ground and increased heat from the bombs that were still going off outside. Tony and Pepper hugged the couple.

 

“I told you my money was on you mischief. Kid thanks for bringing me another son.” Loki’s mouth dropped open at this declaration causing Pepper to laugh and physically close his dropped jaw. Steve came to Darcy and hugged her tightly before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Congratulations Darcy, I’m really happy for you doll you deserve to be happy after everything. I um just figured some things out so you don’t worry about me. You and I were good okay.”

 

“Always Steve you’re always be my noble steed and it’s about time you figured out you loved Bucky you big oaf. I mean I would be lying if I didn’t say that part of your appeal meant I got to get a piece of that frosty bot.” At Steve’s shocked expression Bucky laughed and kissed Darcy to.

 

“Lucky for you Captain, Asgardians are polyamorous. Darcy will always hold my soul and be my mate but with a select group of people that hold our hearts we would be open to more.” Loki kissed a surprised Steve’s cheek then Blinked back to a laughing Darcy. 

 

“Ok let’s go fight the big purple badies and his minions before you guys give me a coronary. I really don’t want to hear about my daughter’s future sex orgies gahh.” Tony told them loudly making everyone laugh. Well everyone but a scowling Sigyn who glared daggers at Darcy at the team pretty much at everyone. 

 

It was a god thing that Loki had managed to find information on Thanos’ children or his merry band of psychopaths as Darcy had called them. His three generals were easily recognizable and each of their teams had been divided to take on one. 

 

The fighting was well under way when they creeped to the surface Natasha, Gamora, Pepper and Sigyn were fighting a Proxima Midnight a blue skinned big breasted woman whose staff burned everything in its wake. Thor, her dad and Steve were fighting a Corvus Glaive a vampire looking guy with a huge spear. He had cut through the advance teams of SHIELD agents like butter and Darcy was worried about her family. 

 

A ugly crocodile looking dude that Darcy knew was named Black Dwarf fought the Black Panther, Drax, Peter Quill and Vision. Nothing seemed to get through the guys ugly hide and Darcy knew she would have to work fast. Thanos was watching it all from the top of his ship. Typical Darcy thought making his minions do all the work.  
Clint, Falcon, Ant man and Spiderman provided cover for her and her bots. Firing exploding arrows dropping bombs and generally being a nuisance to Thanos so he wouldn’t see Darcy, Bucky,Wanda, Rocket, Groot and the bots sneak into the ship. Once inside they split up. Bucky and Rocket to the engine room, they were going to disable his weapons and set a bomb on the ship.

 

“DummE , WallE, General Stabby you go through the ship kill any stragglers and release any prisoners. Groot go with them watch each other’s backs ok. Wanda come on you and I gotta find the other infinity stone. I didn’t sense it on Thanos did you?” Darcy asked.

 

“No it must be in the ship. He will want it close but he won’t wear it not while he is unsure if he will win.” They started searching the ship when a voice behind them made them jump.

 

“Well well well what have we here. Little lambs got lost.” A shrunken evil looking old man had snuck up on them.

 

“Ebony Maw” Darcy acknowledge the man with a nod

 

“I see my reputation precedes me. Oh don’t try that little witch. You wouldn’t want your new sister to die like your brother did. It was your fault you know. Your quest for vengeance had him fighting on the wrong side then he was killed poor Pietro.” Wanda had started to scream holding her head in her hands. .

 

“Leave her alone you Wrinkly Mcballsack.” Darcy yelled at the man going towards Wanda before she was thrown back. 

 

“Darcy Lewis I have heard of you to. The little Terran turned Hearth Goddess. You will come with me our Army had defeated yours and Thanos has them. He will spare them if you can convince Stephan Strange to stop the time loop and give up the stone.”

 

“Fuck you cunt nugget.” Darcy spat at him. 

 

“Ooh I was hoping you would say that.” A new voice said. Darcy’s jaw dropped as Sigyn came in a sword to Natasha’s throat.

 

“Traitorous bitch.” Darcy ran forward but was stopped by the pointed edge of her sword.

 

“One more step whore I will slice her in two. You think you can have everything steal my prince my husband from me and then lay with your whore to. You don’t deserve Loki. You have no idea what I have done to get him. I won’t have some little Earth Hearth Goddess mess up my plans” 

 

Darcy spit at the bitch glaring at her but she followed them to the top of the ship. Looking out over the field Darcy saw it was only Dr. Strange’s time loop that had kept her family alive. Loki was badly beaten bleeding and bruised his armor dented and torn in several places. HE surged forward when he saw they had Darcy. 

 

“I have your Hearth give up now and I will let her live. She can join me as I make a new home for myself amongst your ashes.” Darcy screamed as most of them put their weapons down. Loki didn’t though he surged forward going after Darcy his eyes so focused on her he didn’t see Proxima Midnight come behind him until her sun spear had went through his back.

 

“Nooo” Darcy and Sigyn screamed as one. 

 

“You promised him to me. I gave you my soul sold out Asgard for you. You would never have come this far if it wasn’t for me feeding him the venom of the Agta.” At Darcy’s surprised gasp Sigyn smiled.

 

“Oh yes poor stupid Loki so busy looking for his true love he didn’t even notice when I came back in the guise of a maid. I slipped the venom into his drinks and whispered words of betrayal and madness in his mind. It’s why he betrayed Thor in the first place. It was supposed to lower his inhibitions help me seduce him but he held out. So I waited till he had been with Thanos many months I watched as they tortured him and when I knew he was going to break I had them slip the Agta venom in his food. Then I came in and like the good man that he was Loki rescued me. Would you like to hear how he took me? Made me writhe in pleasure it was wonderful till I found out I had spawned. I took the Agta venom knowing it would kill them but it didn’t I had to give birth to his monsters and when they died he renounced our vows.” 

 

Darcy broke free of her captor and launched herself at Sigyn. She bubbled liquid mercury her aura striking out and killing anyone who came near her. She swung her staff at Sigyn taking her down at the knees then held her head in her hands screaming in fury as the fiery silver of her aura invaded her seeping into her eyes and mouth melting her from the inside.

 

“It’s not possible you are just an Earth Hearth Goddess. You shouldn’t have this much power.” Thanos screamed backing away in fear.

 

“I am the Asgardian Princess and Hearth Goddess of the nine realms Thanos and you have broken that which is mine.” She advanced on him. 

 

“How I don’t understand only Odin and Frigga can proclaim Asgardian Gods. Odin sleeps and Frigga is dead.” His purple faced was twisted in confusion.

 

“Odin proclaimed me his daughter and after I was given the Apple of Idunn Frigga came to me brought me to Valhalla and gave me her blessings. She and Odin had always intended that I become the Hearth. They told me to tell Loki that they approved of his choice and offered their blessings. You see Thanos that is where you made your mistake. You underestimated me. I am Hearth and Home and Heart and I am stronger than you.”

 

In a last desperate attempt Thanos pulled out the Orange infinity Stone directing its power at Darcy. Her world went dark all she felt was pain. Darcy screamed she was burning her insides ripping apart she wanted to die. To give in to the pain tearing her body in half but as she stood at the center of the raging inferno she saw something, lights. She saw the light of the souls around her. She recognized them immediately. She had spent her whole life seeing the goodness in others seeing their souls. When she became Hearth she saw more not just the goodness but where it was directed their intentions. In the midst of the chaos she saw Thanos the fire of the infinity stone surrounded him to but it would not enter him. He could not wield it he had no soul. Darcy reached for the souls around her the familiar ones the good ones she gave hope to. That was what Hearth was all about. Hope and love a place or person where you belong. To the others she gave a mirror. IT reflected the blackness of their own souls and it burned them. They weakened enough for the others to take them out. 

 

Ebony Maw had lost his hold on Wanda and she blasted him apart. Proxima Midnight was stabbed with her sun spear by Clint while Thor and Steve had finally managed to take out Black Dwarf. The orange flames of the soul stone receded and Darcy and Thanos stood face to face.

 

“How who are you?”

 

“I told you I am Hearth and that stone belongs to me.”

 

Darcy held out her hand and stone floated to her entering her body. This time she didn’t fight the fire eating her very blood. Quill screamed her name. He knew better than most how the infinity stones could tear a person apart. He wouldn’t let that happen to Darcy. She had welcomed them into her family no hesitation had given them unconditional love that they hadn’t earned simply because she wanted to. No he wouldn’t let her die not like that not alone. He walked toward her Gamora and Drax at his side. They knew what had to be done. They had been there before when the power stone had nearly killed him. When they reached Darcy she shook her head and smiled at them then she pointed one hand at Loki whose body lay prone on the floor. His body was lifted from the ground filled with the orange fire and he woke with a scream. Darcy gave him a soft look.

 

“I love you mi Hjarta take care of my family.” She blew him a kiss and closed her eyes. 

 

“No Darcy!”

 

In a blinding flash of light she disappeared leaving only a gaping hole in the ground to match the one in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it goes. I hope you like it. I have maybe one more chapter left


	23. Beacons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short and its late so sorry but I caught a cold and I will be honest and say that I am a big baby when I'm sick. I pretty much laid in bed sneezing and coughing reading smut and moaning about my imminent demise. Honestly it was a terrible cold and all the whiskey and NyQuil were not helping in the least. I hope it makes sense as I am writing this in a cough syrup induced haze. thanks for the reads and comments its makes my soul turn happy colors

Darcy shook her head and smiled then she pointed one hand at Loki whose body lay prone on the floor. His body was lifted from the ground filled with the orange fire and he woke with a scream. Darcy gave him a soft look.

 

“I love you mi Hjarta take care of my family.” She told Loki with a smile. She had always known what mi Hjarta meant; she had asked Thor ages ago.

 

“No Darcy!”

 

In a blinding flash of light she disappeared leaving only a gaping hole in the ground to match the one in his heart. Darcy was gone.

 

They walked away from the field with heads down many of them were crying. They had won the war but at what cost. They lost 26 SHIELD agents, 10 of the Wakandans, Maria Hill and Darcy. Loki was dragged from the field by Thor who had gotten up only to lay in the hole left by Darcy. The last thing he had left of her. Thor went to get Jane and the Barton children leaving his brother glassy eyed and unresponsive laying on a bed. 

 

“Jane!” Thor called out and was hit by the tiny brunette who had launched herself at him. 

 

“Uncle Thor I was helping Aunt Jane with science and we saw a massive anomaly in space about an hour ago. It was so pretty all orange and it made me feel warm inside.” Thor smiled at Cooper Barton. 

 

“Come we should make haste the others are waiting and there has been some losses. Clinton is fine my lady.” Thor answered automatically when he heard Laura’s intake of breath. 

 

“Who” She asked. Thor shook his head and wiped his eyes unable to say the words.

 

“Not here” Laura nodded but Jane felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

They made it back to Iceland in 15 minutes courtesy of Mjölnir. Jane slipped from his arms and surveyed the group. They looked exhausted and stricken. She noticed Loki was missing as was agent Hill and a couple of others. 

 

“Where’s Darcy she probably needs me.” Jane asked looking from person to person when no one answered.

 

“Where is she?” She asked Tony who started sobbing.

 

“No she’s fine Darcy, Darcy stop playing where are you.” Jane ran around the facility searching room after room calling out for her.

 

“Jane my love she is gone. She died she saved us.” Thor held his wife’s shoulders and allowed his tears to fall.

 

“You’re wrong she promised me she wouldn’t leave. I can’t do the science without her. Who’s going to feed me Pop Tarts or make me sleep? She’s not gone you’re lying. She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

 

“I only knew lady Darcy for a short while but I admired her. She offered us a home when she didn’t have to fought for us with us and eventually saved us. She was a fearsome warrior indeed and she shall always be remembered.” Gamora told Jane holding her hand.

 

Jane only pushed through them.

 

“Loki, Loki .” She shook the god who still lay in the same position.

 

“Get up damn it help me find Darcy.”

 

At her words he did get up it was a violent explosion of movement. He had Jane by the throat and held her against the wall.

 

“She is gone. She left me.” He yelled in a strangled voice. Jane was scared of Loki for the first time since she met him his eyes were wild inhuman and he looked through her as if she wasn’t there. Jane put her hand on his arm.

 

“Loki look at me. I am going to find her. There was an anomaly about two hours ago it was an explosion of orange and silver. Loki it felt like Pop Tarts and home.” Loki blinked and let her down.

 

“Do you think”

 

“Yes of course with that amount of power flowing through her.” 

 

Thor watched in confusion as Loki and Jane talked rapid fire science. 

 

“We need to get to New York. I’m going to need the Particle accelerator and those analax batteries Rocket, were bringing Darcy home.” 

 

“Jane stop Darcy is dead you can’t do this. Denying the fact will not bring her home. You must see you hurt everyone with your words.” Thor told his wife harshly. He to grieved for the sister of his heart and the false hope was doing him no good. It would do Loki no good. 

 

“I felt her Thor when the anomaly hit. I felt her and it felt like home. She’s not dead there’s no body she lost and I am going to find her. Anyone here have a ship?” She asked staring at Gamora.

 

“You truly believe she is alive?” Jane nodded solemnly.

 

“Then looks like you got yourself a ship your highness.” Quill answered his hands on Gamora’s shoulders. Drax came to stand with them and Groot jumped up and down on Quills shoulder nodding his head. They all looked to Rocket.

 

“You don’t have to convince me. Tits is my friend and I don’t leave my friends behind.”

 

“Great Thor pay them 3 million units.” Jane ordered at she walked away.

 

“Jane this is crazy you must not do this. You are my wife and the Queen of Asgard you cannot go gallivanting around space.”

 

“I was Darcy’s friend before I was any of those things. I don’t abandon my friends. It was Darcy that fixed my machines, Darcy that believed in me when no one else did. Darcy kept me alive when I was too busy to take care of myself. Darcy who stayed by my side when the destroyer came, Darcy who held me when I cried for two years waiting on you. Darcy helped to bring you back and Darcy who I let down when we got married without her. I won’t let her down again. You can accept that or you can annul our marriage because I’m going.” 

 

As Jane spoke she started to glow her eyes went white and a bright light came from her body and went out of the door. They followed the light eyes wide. It led outside and into the sky.

 

“What the hell is that?” Sam asked.

 

“What did you say about Jane’s powers Thor?” Wanda asked her voice excited.

 

“Jane is the Goddess of the stars and science” Natasha’s eyes widened catching on to what Wanda was saying.

 

“But what else Thor? You said she would always have a light to guide her home.”

 

“You told Darcy, Jane and her must have been fated to be sisters because the stars have always guided those to their home!” Pepper said hope in her eyes her voice excited.

 

“My Jane you’re right! You are the light guiding us home. You guide us to our Hearth to Darcy. I am sorry I did not believe you.” He picked her up and spun her around.

 

“Wait are you saying my kids alive?” Tony’s voice shook.

 

“She lives I heard her call to me. I thought I was going mad again, but she told me to come find her.” Loki told him.

 

“Then let’s go.” Bucky yelled motioning for the group to hurry.

 

“Our ship won’t fit you all. We can take three passengers tops.” Peter told them. It was quickly decided that Tony, Loki and Jane would be the ones to go.” 

 

As they got ready to leave they heard an explosion from outside. General Ross had come and he had brought a tank. 

 

“For the love of Frigga, we don’t have time for this!” Jane yelled

 

Bruce was out the door in seconds. Hulk picked up the tank and flipped it upside down shaking it causing General Ross to fall out. Hulk smashed the tank but did not see Ross come behind him. Ross’s face started to twist in agony his skin flashing red before he became a hideous monster. He went for Hulk but did not see the little Raccoon riding a Roomba with long swords for arms. Stabby cut through the beast’s left leg and he became distracted long enough for Rocket to run up his back and shove something in his mouth.

 

“Yo big green you should probably run” Rocket called out to hulk.

 

Hulk nodded clapping his hands in joy and picked up Rocket.

 

“kitty !” he pet the squirming raccoon who not so secretly leaned into his touch reveling in the kind contact he only rarely received. 

 

“Was that the black hole generator you tossed in his mouth?” Tony asked.

 

“Yup” Tony dove to the floor covering Pepper with his body just in time for the recovering Ross monster to go boom. He imploded before he exploded in red chunks.

 

“Wanda burn the chunks. I don’t want to know what that thing can come back from.” Natasha yelled at her fellow red head. 

 

Hulk shrunk down and found his arms full of Rocket and he just shook his head and smiled continuing to pet him. He now remembered everything that happened as the Hulk and Rocket had saved his life. Bruce also knew what it felt like to be an experiment completely bereft of human touch. If the little guy liked to be pet than he would pet him. After all it’s not every day your life is saved by a genetically engineered raccoon. 

 

Hugging Pepper one last time Tony followed the guardians to their ship. Jane still had a glowing path coming from her body but it was considerably lighter. 

 

“So Petey can I call you Petey thanks for helping us to find my kid. I don’t have space money but I’m willing to pay you a million Earth bucks.”

 

“We do not do this for the money.” Gamora told Tony her voice solemn.

 

“No but you shall have it anyways. You carry the Queen of Asgard with you on a mission to rescue our princess you shall be paid accordingly.” Thor told Gamora he was grateful that they were willing to take this journey.

 

“All right we should get going. We’ll contact you as soon as we hear anything.” Peter told them holding out his hand for Thor to shake. 

 

“So Petey can I get a look under your hood, this ship is great but let’s give it an arc reactor.” Tony went towards the engine room his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. 

 

“Hey hey hey just because you’re tits father doesn’t mean you can mess up my work.” Rocket yelled at Tony a wrench pointed towards his chest.

 

“What they hell is that thing in your chest.” Rocket threw the wrench and climbed up Tony sticking his head down the neck of his shirt causing Tony to laugh.

 

“Easy there Rocket that tickles.”

 

“Quill I think the man of Iron wants to have relations with Rocket. Perhaps we should give them some privacy.” Peter nearly choked on his laughter while Tony desperately tried to get Rocket out of his shirt. Frustrated he finally took it off. 

 

“Dude Terran’s are bad ass. You guys always keep nuclear reactors in your hearts.”

 

“No and it’s not a nuclear reactor not really it’s a power source of my own invention.”

 

“I bet we could supercharge the shit out of your heart with an analax battery.” Tony and Rocket walked towards the engine room heads bent. 

 

“I would be worried about your ship Mr. Quill.” Jane told him seriously.

 

“Beautiful woman should only call me Peter.” HE raised his eyebrows at Jane who giggled.

 

“You know I’m married to that very brawny God right” Quill nodded and stayed silent. Gamora beamed at Jane who gave her a wink. Loki put his arm around Jane and smiled. For a while he felt he had lost everything and Jane had come in and given him hope. She believed in Darcy when he had failed to and he would be forever grateful.

 

After Tony had checked out the engine with Rocket he joined Jane and Loki on the bench to stare out the window. For Loki space was nothing new but Jane and Tony were experiencing it for the first time and their wonder spread to him. How Loki would have loved for Darcy to be here, to see the beauty of the cosmos with him. 

 

“Holy shit Gamora, Drax, Rocket get in here.” Peter yelled 

 

“What is it Quill?” Tony had asked his face concerned.

 

“I think I know who has Darcy.”

 

“What do you mean who has Darcy? Someone took her?” Jane interrupted.

 

“You see we had a bit of a run in with the Sovereign and they have a grudge against us tried to kill us a few times. It seems they followed us to Earth. They sent us this transmission.” Peter pressed a few buttons and a beautiful golden woman appeared on the screen. 

 

“Guardians of the Galaxy you have betrayed Sovereign and for this you must pay. I have the Terran known as Darcy Stark” The woman motioned to her left where Darcy was tied to a chair her face bruised and bleeding. Loki stood up snarling. 

 

“Relax Cujo its prerecorded she can’t see you.” Tony and Jane had stood up to staring at the frozen screen at Darcy’s face. She was worse for wear but her eyes were wide and defiant. Peter started the video again. The frame moved from Darcy back to Ayesha who stood. 

 

“You have broken faith with Sovereign and now you shall pay. Come to Sovereign, trade Darcy Stark for Peter Quill and the rest of you shall walk free. You have two days or we shall kill her. Worry not Peter Quill your death will not be in vain it will serve to warn others against screwing with Sovereign.” The video cut off.

 

“So Pussy Galore has my kid?” Tony asked his flippant words belied the anger in his tone.

 

“It matters not who she is I shall tear her limb from limb if she has hurt Darcy.” Loki told them his voice hard and his eyes flashing red.

 

“Sovereign is an allied nation under Asgardian rule and they have violated the peace treaty between us by kidnapping our princess. We have left them to their devices for many years but no more. Sovereign will know not to screw with Asgard.” Jane said this poise of a Queen and Peter almost felt sorry for Ayesha, almost.


	24. Stars to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its super short but I am still kinda fuzzy from meds but I promise I will be updating soon. Hope you guys like it!

“Sovereign is an allied nation under Asgardian rule and they have violated the peace treaty between us by kidnapping our princess. We have left them to their devices for many years but no more. Sovereign will know not to screw with Asgard.” Jane said this poise of a Queen and Peter almost felt sorry for Ayesha, almost.

 

“We should call Thor Sovereign has an army. A wimpy one that fights only from droids but this is a trap you have to know this.” Peter told them.

 

“Of course it’s a trap he doesn’t intend to let anyone go but that doesn’t matter. We will sneak in and get Darcy then escape.” 

 

“No Tony we can’t just sneak in and out they won’t stop chasing the guardians and now that they will come after Darcy they will just keep kidnapping her. We need them to know that messing with Darcy is a mistake a big one.” Jane argued.

 

“So we do both.” Peter told them a smile on his face.

 

“No listen they are expecting us not you three. Jane your weird light thingy will lead us straight to Darcy. So we go in through the front guns blazing draw the attention to us and you guys go in the back get Darcy out and take them out from the inside. We’ll meet in the middle and show them what happens when you mess with one of us.”

 

“That’s actually a good idea.” Gamora said.

 

“You don’t have to sound so surprised Gamora I have them every now and then.”

 

“Haha that is Sarcasm the man in the iron suit taught me about it because Quill’s ideas are terrible.” Drax laughed loudly. Tony smirked but said nothing but Rocket high fived Loki.

 

“I am Groot I am Groot I AM GROOT!” 

 

“What’s got the sapling worked up?”

 

“He wants to go with the rescue team to get Darcy. He likes her he says she makes his flowers bloom.” Loki answered all Asgardians could speak AllSpeak meaning they understood any language.

 

“Wait she makes your what do what. No Groot bad Groot you are a teenager. No Pollinating till you’re older.” Rocket scolded the glaring Groot.

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot Darcy am Groot.”

 

“What eww that’s disgusting what have you been watching on the comms?”

 

“I am Groot, I am groot, I am GROOT!”

 

“Quill, keep your dirty Terran movies away from Groot. He’s getting filthy ideas.”

 

“What I didn’t show him anything he found a box under the bed it’s not even mine. I’m holding it for a friend.”

 

“We all know you are a disgusting man whore Peter but must you corrupt little Groot as well.” Gamora rolled her eyes at Peter.

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, Groot Groot.”

 

“Now now little sapling the lady Darcy has agreed to be my wife you must not speak of her so.” Loki told the teenage tree gently.

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot.”

 

“I know she has pet you and cuddled you but the lady is very affectionate. No I shall not fight you or her hand. That’s enough sapling I don’t think that is even psychically possible.”

 

“I am Groot! I am Groot?” Loki threw his hands up at the little trees response in frustration.

 

“Loki you realize you’re arguing with a tree right.” Tony said with a small laugh.

 

“A disgustingly creative teenage pervert tree” Jane mumbled.

 

“All right well Groot can go with the rescue team if he promises to behave.” Quill said giving the little tree a look. Groot nodded then stuck his tongue out at Loki causing Tony to snort.

 

Three hours later they were hidden in an asteroid belt just beyond the outer reaches of Sovereign. They had a small pod that would fit Tony and Jane both being relatively small but Loki would have to blink there once Jane and Tony were inside so he could use them as his guide. He could only blink to where he had been before or where someone he was connected to was.

 

“Be careful both of you. Darcy will kill me if you two get hurt. Don’t do anything till I get there. I will follow in exactly 15 minutes.” Jane nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek.

 

Loki watched worriedly as Tony and Jane got into the small pod and headed towards Sovereign. He was nervous not just for Darcy but because he was letting the Queen of Asgard and sister to Darcy go into battle with only Darcy's father as protection. He had promised Darcy he would protect her family and it went against everything in him to allow the two of them out of his sight. 

 

“IF anything goes wrong I will get Darcy and Jane out of here then I will come back to help. I have alerted Thor and him and the others are on standby. I can blink them here in a matter of minutes if we need help.”

 

Loki told Peter Quill and the other Guardians. He had known them only a short time and while they were an unusual group he respected them. They went into battles because they could fight they had no obligation and when Jane had asked them to help they didn’t hesitate. Peter nodded and then steered the ship towards Sovereign. Loki counted down the minutes before he finally disappeared. 

 

“Duck dammit” Jane shouted at Loki as shots were fired from a blast cannon right where he had just blinked seconds ago. 

 

“I thought I told you not to engage?” Loki yelled at her.

 

“Yeah well they had different ideas. They caught us coming in and started firing. We had no choice.” Tony told him. 

 

Tony fired a blast at a couple of Golden guards but they kept coming. He pushed Jane behind him and fired into the crowd of robotic warriors.

 

“Damn we can’t injure them if they’re not real.” Loki shouted over the blast. Suddenly the lights went out an alarm sounded and red lights started flashing. 

 

“Intruder alert, Intruder alert” A mechanical voice called from overhead.

 

“Well I guess we can give up being stealthy.” Tony said blasting a hole in the wall.

 

“That was stealthy.” Jane asked disbelieving.

 

“Well stealthyish” Tony replied still blasting through walls. Loki shook his head keeping Jane behind he advanced pulling a sword from a sheath in his waist. He ran into the fray. Slicing and freezing the bot army as he went. 

 

“We got a tail.” Peter shouted to Rocket who turned the ray gun backwards to shoot down the Sovereign ships that had managed to get behind them. The last time they were trying to escape this time they were willing going into the middle of thousands of armed ships that wanted to kill them.

 

“I hate these guys. Why do they have better tech than us.” Rocket shouted his voice wavering as their ship was hit again.

 

“Shields are at 20% percent Peter.” Gamora informed him

 

“Fuck it drop the shields and head straight into the bitch.” Gamora nodded.

 

“That was a sexual innuendo the Man of Iron has taught me that as well. You are funny Peter Quill this will help you in your search for your mate, someone who cares not about looks or your whoring ways.”

 

“Ok not the time Drax. Let’s just survive then you and Tony Stark can explore sarcasm to your hearts content.” Peter shouted the lights in the ship went out. 

 

“Hold on!” Peter yelled. The ship went careening into Sovereign. Peter stayed at the helm trying at least to direct the crashing ship into something that wouldn’t kill his entire crew. He succeeded well sort of he crashed into their power source causing a small explosion and destroying quite a few of the analax batteries. 

 

“You guys ok?” Peter called out to the darkened ship.

 

“Yes” Gamora answered quickly.

 

“Yeah Yeah” Rocket jumped down from the firing pod onto Peter.

 

“Your terrible piloting has not yet killed us Peter Quill.”

 

Peter was stopped from replying by the door to the ship being smashed open. They were dragged out by the golden army and thrown on the floor.

 

“Our lady is awaiting you Guardians of the Galaxy. It will not do to keep her waiting.” One of the guards said. 

 

“It’s going to be alright we have a backup plan.” Peter whispered not quietly to Gamora who rolled her eyes.

 

“We have already captured the other three you sent in advance. They are to be brought to the lady as well.”

 

“Ha there’s goes your backup plan Quill”

 

“Drax our backup plan now they’re going to kill us.”

 

“Oh that is bad news indeed Quill, perhaps they will let us go in exchange for you.” Drax said hopefully.

 

“Gee thanks Drax really touched that you would trade me so easily.”

 

“There is no need to fear. Our lady has decreed there will be no more trading for lives. You all shall be brought before her greatness for judgement.” A different guard responded. Peter looked around trying to come up with an escape plan anything really and he noticed something.

 

“Hey guys is it just me or have the Golden army changed a bit.” Peter whispered to Gamora. She rolled her eyes but looked around then blinked wide eyed. Several of the guard were wearing green and white one an awful shade of orange.

 

“Oh hey looks it’s the Calvary.” Tony called out. He Jane and Loki were being brought in by several guards. Loki’s lip was split and he looked furious. 

 

“Where’s Groot?” Rocket asked loudly.

 

“Shhh will you shut up, he stayed in the pod to call for help from Thor. He’s our only hope so maybe letting the Nuada and the golden army know he’s loose is a bad idea.” Jane whispered the admonishment but the little woman was so fierce even Drax bowed his head in apology. Hmm I might have to learn that from her thought Gamora.

 

“Silence” the blue clad guard shouted poking Jane in the back with a spear causing all the men to growl.

 

“Never you are holding my friend hostage and I want her back now” Jane screamed.

 

“We hold no one hostage here.”

 

“Liars, I can sense her she’s close I know she is.” As she spoke Jane’s light started to glow leading a trail from her body to the throne room.

 

“Our lady will see you now. You are lucky to be addressing her greatness instead of rotting in the dungeons or dead so I recommend that you treat her with respect. An insult to our lady will result in immediate death.” The orange clad guard warned them before shoving them into the Throne room. 

 

“Great and noble lady we have brought the prisoners to you.”

 

“Dude and I thought you guys were pretentious douche bags before. What gives Ayesha is a vindictive bitch what’s with this great lady shit?” Rocket asked Peter face palmed. Great the Raccoon was going to get them killed.

 

“Great and beautiful Lady we have come her to beg for your mercy.”

“I beg for nothing release Darcy or I shall tear your world down. Thor is on his way with Earths mightiest heroes. You have kidnapped the Princess of Asgard and hold his Queen hostage you will not survive this encounter.” Loki yelled at the backward facing throne.

 

“I am Groot”

 

“Groot what are you doing here. Shit they got you to!” Rocket yelled.

 

“Let us see Darcy. We won’t ask again!” Jane yelled. Jane’s light got brighter shining right up to the platform and through the curtain where the throne was facing. Jane knew those gold bastards had Darcy back there. 

 

“Turn around damn you. Stop being a coward and face us Ayesha. You crazy bitch.”

 

“Peter they said an insult would result in death.” Gamora looked at Peter in horror waiting for the guards to take him.

 

“Guys what did I say? No killing unless its self-defense you don’t kill people for insulting you or anyone especially not me.”

 

“Darcy?”

 

The throne slowly rotated to show Darcy lounging on it her legs hanging over one side a white dress draping her body. GROOT Sat on her lap.


	25. Mutiny and phaser's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so its a little short sorry about the long wait. Real life and all that jazz. I had to go to a quinceanera and had to find clothes for me and the munchkins because it seems everyone out grows their dress clothes when they really need them. if you have ever been to a quinceanera you know its super formal so yeah it took time not to mention it's next to impossible to find clothes that fit me because i'm 4'6 and um curvy so yeah three days in the mall and nothing. sorry ranting i hate shopping it gives me brain pains lol. anyways the next chapter will be up within a day or two. thank you all for all the comments it's really amazing!

The throne slowly rotated to show Darcy lounging on it her legs hanging over one side a white dress draping her body. Groot sat on her lap.

 

“Guys? Wait these are the prisoners No people no Guardians friends. Also that’s the Queen of Asgard you’re pointing a spear at.” Darcy hopped off the throne and ran towards them. Loki pushed his guards aside running to meet her. She was in his arms in seconds.

 

“Hjarta mitt why do you insist on scaring me to death?" Loki kissed her deeply earning a sigh from one of the Sovereign guards.

 

“Is this one of the freedoms we may have now great lady. I think I would enjoy it very much.” The blue clad female guard asked.

 

“Yes Phaedra it is but not with him. Prince Loki is mine.” Loki smiled at her words.

 

“Well this is great but kid I thought you were…” Tony’s voice choked and he couldn’t finish his sentence. Darcy ran over to him hugging her father tightly.

 

“I thought I was to. The stone it was awful and amazing and the power that rushed through me I felt like it was tearing me apart. I knew I couldn’t control the power for long and if left unchecked the soul stone would destroy every soul in existence. So I put it somewhere safe with someone who could control the power but would never be tempted by it. The next thing I know I’m waking up on Sovereign with that crazy bitch Ayesha poking me.”

 

“Where is Ayesha anyways?” Peter asked.

 

“That’s a bit of a long story.” Darcy replied looking sheepish.

 

“First we need to call your mother. Pepper and the others must be out of their mind with worry.” Tony interrupted.

 

“I already sent them a transmission they said you guys had come to rescue me. That’s why I sent out a SEARCH PARTY” Darcy looked pointedly at the golden guard. “They were supposed to find you and bring you guys to me but I was told enemies had attacked.” She shook her head. It’s like Stark Industries all over again lack of communication can ruin a company a family hell even a planet. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jane who had thrown her thin arms around her.

 

“Darcy Elizabeth Stark, don’t you ever do that to me again. I was worried sick they told me you had died.” Jane had tears in her eyes.

 

“Why did you guys come if you thought I was dead?” She asked curious.

 

“After you defeated Thanos and disappeared we all thought you perished with the stone. Loki was…” Gamora looked to the trickster unsure how to proceed.

“He was broken. Consumed by grief and heartbreak and good for nothing he lay unmoving as if he too had died he looked as I did when I lost my Hovat.” Drax finished for her Loki nodded at assessment he had been broken when he thought she was gone.

 

“Your family grieved. You are much loved Lady Darcy you are very lucky. Thor brought Lady Jane and the Barton spawn…”

 

“Children, Gamora Barton children” Peter interrupted Gamora who only shrugged and continued. 

 

“When Thor told her you had passed she refused to believe that you were gone. She roused Loki and demanded that we search for you. Thor was against it he grieved deeply for you and thought she was in denial but Lady Jane was adamant refusing to give up on you. Even threatened to annul their marriage then she started glowing white and that light has led us to you.” Gamora finished a hint of pride in her voice.

 

“You threatened Thor for me.” Darcy asked the older woman her voice wobbly.

 

“Of course you’re my sister my best friend. I let you down once Darcy never again besides what do we always say chicks before dicks” Darcy laughed and hugged Jane tightly

 

“I love you Janey” she whispered in her ear. Jane squeezed her tighter.

 

“I want to thank you Guardians of the Galaxy for not only coming to our aid in the fight against Thanos but for coming for me. I have already offered you a home on Earth as well as Asgard and I now offer you a home on Sovereign as well. In your travels if you are weary if you need a place for those you love or just a place to set down your hat you shall always have one here as well.”

 

“I don’t wear hats. They make my head itch.” Darcy only giggled at Drax’s words while Rocket tried to explain to him what she meant.

 

“Come lets us care for your wounds and eat then I will tell you everything.” Darcy motioned for them to follow her. After everyone had a chance to clean up and rest they met in the dining hall. The smell of food caused Rocket’s stomach to growl loudly.

 

“Tits you defeated Thanos get kidnapped and then what stage a coup by what cooking for them. Unfucking believable. To bad tall pale and anxious over there is going marry her huh Quill. We could use her on the team. Peter drives the ship, Gamora and Drax kick the ass, I make the weapons and Tits cooks the bad guys into surrender.” 

 

“I am Groot, I am Groot I am Groot Groot.” Groot jumped back into Darcy’s lap rubbing his barky face in her chest then gave Loki a smirk. “I AM GROOT” Darcy gasped and Loki put his face in his hands at the little trees words.

 

“Not this again someone please stop the pubescent tree with the raging hormones from pollenating on my fiancé.” 

 

“Groot that’s not nice get off the pretty lady before Prince Loki turns you into a frog.” Peter reached for the tree but he only hopped out of his grasp and ran to Gamora tongue sticking out. Darcy laughed at his antics and grabbed Loki’s hand kissing it then pulling it in her lap.

 

“It started when I woke up ….

 

FLASHBACK

 

“Wake up little Terran” Darcy groaned she hoped someone kicked the ass of the elephant that kept stomping on her.

 

“Ugh where am I? Who are you?” Darcy asked of the gold woman who was poking her with a stick…What the fuck.

 

“You are on Sovereign and I am the supreme leader. You are here little Terran as bait for the Guardians of the Galaxy and Peter Quill they have stolen from us, betrayed us and for that they will pay.” Darcy rolled her eyes at the righteous fury in the woman’s voice.

 

“Dude you really don’t want to do this. I just met the Guardians plus I heard about the analax batteries that they appropriated and yes wrong but they also saved the universe so can we call it even”  
Darcy shouldn’t have been surprised when the golden bitch hit her with the stick. Striking her face repeatedly, ooh if I wasn’t so weak from defeating that purple dildo I would fry your soul. She thought her eyes flashing,

 

“Tie her up I want Peter Quill to see his whore suffer.” Three golden clad guards moved to follow her orders jerking Darcy painfully up by her bruised arms.

 

“Hey ease up on the names Pussy Galore. First I’m not a whore let alone Quill’s. Second I am the Asgardian Hearth Goddess and engaged to the crown prince Loki who will freeze your ass when he finds out you took me. The last person that hurt me was painfully erased from existence. Do you really want to fuck with me Goldie?” 

 

Darcy’s words were ignored and a video was made and sent to the Guardians. Well she’s dead Darcy thought looking at the beautiful though bitchy golden ruler as she paced.

 

“You really should just go release some of that tension you know what I’m saying perhaps it will do something about that permanently constipated look on your face. You know make a little love get down tonight, Marvin Gaye and get it on. Are you catching what I’m saying?”

 

“Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community. Impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny, germinating them in birthing pods. I offered that reckless offspring of a god my body. A gift like no other and he shunned me and allowed the rodent to insult us and steal from me!”

 

“So basically you’re mad because he didn’t have sex with you. I get it I mean that sucks but can’t you take care of yourself or have one of your genetically perfect golden boys hit that?”

 

“You mock me Sovereign does not engage in physical acts. I offered him a priceless gift and he spurned me. Now you and he shall all die.”

 

“That’s a little dramatic don’t you think? I mean yeah he’s cute and a flirt but anyone with half a brain can see he is in love with Gamora.”

 

“That green harlot. Why would he prefer that genetic trash to my perfection. No I will wake Adam and he will destroy the Guardians with the power of the infinity stone. I had hoped to approach Thanos after his defeat of Terra but since he was defeated I will have to awaken my destroyer another way.”

 

Darcy looked at Ayesha with wide eyes this bitch was crazy. Like 7 chickens short of a bunch crazy. Darcy looked around the room and noticed a huge sarcophagus in the corner. Inside was a golden man but he was huge Darcy could feel the power and danger in that still body. He had no soul and if Ayesha succeeded in waking him up Darcy didn’t know if they could defeat him. 

 

“Don’t you think that’s being a little much? I mean we all get rejected but shit destroying the universe is kind of harsh.

 

“I will destroy all of creation if that is what it takes.”

 

“Guys this is what you want the whole universe destroyed because Tonya Harding over there was insulted.” Ayesha came at Darcy striking her once again.

 

“I’ll leave you to your fate. I must get ready for Peter.” She said a maniac gleam in her eye. Darcy looked at her guards.

 

“Are you really the Hearth?” One woman asked.

 

“Yes I am. I am weak from the fight with the mad Titan Thanos otherwise I would blink my way out of here.” The guard looked at Darcy with awe.

 

“We haven’t had a hearth on Sovereign in thousands of years.”

 

“Yeah it seems you guys haven’t had a lot of things here in years. Like no sex really ever that sucks. I haven’t even had sex and I know that sucks.”

 

“We are not allowed physical touch as it may tempt us to more fleshly pursuits and result in a less than perfect offspring.” Another man told her looking longingly at the first guard Darcy almost smiled. 

 

“But that’s what life is it’s messy and it’s hard but it is worth it. Beethoven was deaf and he composed some of the most beautiful music ever. Hell Ray Charles was blind and he played the piano and sang, Stephen Hawkins has been diagnosed with ALS and can only speak with the assistance of a computer but is a genius. You can’t understand the world and why people are born a certain way but sometimes these differences what you would see as imperfect or handicap allow for brilliance. Perhaps humans are only capable of so much and to allow for the impossible or improbable greatness we must lack somewhere.”

 

“These imperfect people they are not killed in your home?” The woman asked giving a look to the male guard. Darcy also noticed that many of the other guards had gathered around to hear. 

 

“No of course not, things are not perfect there are always some that will see these people as a burden but it is not so. I know so many that are different that do great things. My brother Hawkeye is deaf and he is one of the best marksmen in the world. There are children that will never speak, never run never do much but they hold joy and innocence that no one can match. It humbles me to look in their eyes. I know that they see far better than I ever can. They are a treasure from the Gods and should be protected. They remind us that innocence is still to be had and cherished.”

 

“On Sovereign we are not allowed to act on our love but it has happened and should an offspring emerge from such an act it is immediately killed.” 

 

“You allow innocent children to be killed because they might be different.” Darcy’s voice had taken on a cavernous effect echoing her eyes glittered and the angry silver bubbling aura was back. 

 

“Ayesha says we have to preserve the purity of Sovereign.” The female guard answered shakily. She had doubted that Darcy was really the Hearth they were so rare but an aura couldn’t lie this small woman was Hearth and they had pissed her off.

 

“Ayesha will suffer for every baby that has died on her orders. This I promise you.”

 

“Why do you care about those babies long dead they are Sovereigns babies not yours.” A male guard had yelled at Darcy his face furious.

 

“I care because I am not a monster. I care because I am Hearth and all babies are my babies. All lives precious but none more than those innocents. I care because I must.” The guard who had yelled had tears streaming down his face. 

 

“She killed him my little Johan because he was not perfect, my baby my little boy.” He continued to cry but he walked toward Darcy a knife in his hands. He went behind her to cut the ropes but they were already cut. He looked at Darcy surprised but she shrugged. 

 

“What you really don’t think I was going to let that crazy bitch live. I only wanted to see if I should destroy all of you.” They guards looked at her in disbelief. Any other would have been scared but she had already escaped her binds and was planning their deaths. She was a fierce warrior indeed.

 

“Ayesha won’t give in?” One person warned her.

 

“Neither will I. Her life was forfeit the second I found out about those babies.” The male guard smiled a small feral smile.

 

“If Ayesha is gone who shall lead us?”

 

“Why the Lady Darcy of course” the male guard answered before Darcy could protest. 

 

“Yes great Lady please lead us, show us the way of the Terran’s.”

 

“I can’t lead you I have to go back home. I have a family that is probably worried sick. I sent Janey and Loki a message but I was weak who knows if they got it.”

 

“You would abandon us without a leader.” The male accused

 

“Well no but fucking shit. I’m your Queen now aren’t I?” The assembled people nodded joyfully. Fuck my dad is going to kill me. Every time I go into space I come back with strays. How the hell did I adopt a stray planet?

 

“All right fine I’ll be your Queen dammit!” 

 

Darcy stomped her little foot cutely and the guard Wilhelm realized that perhaps this reluctant Queen was exactly what they had needed. He could see now clearly the difference in this little Queen and Ayesha. Ayesha had ordered the death of his baby with Glee. His child was ripped from Anna’s arms only hours after his birth. Ayesha was angry with the betrayal and ordered Anna’s death as well. She kept him though and taunted him. She had even propositioned him several times. At the time Wilhelm thought it was a test now he knew that Ayesha had wanted the pleasures of physicality as well she only wanted no one else to enjoy them. 

 

“How are you going to convince the rest of the planet to accept me as the temporary Queen?” Darcy asked.  
Wilhelm only smiled she may think this was temporary but if he had any say in the matter the Hearth Goddess Darcy would rule them for all time. 

 

“They are already convinced. Ayesha ordered us to torture you taunt you and it be played in every home every room every screen on Sovereign.

 

“So Ayesha knows were coming?”

 

“No great and beautiful lady she knows nothing. She had retired to her chambers there is no screen there.”

 

“Ok first its Darcy just Darcy. Second let’s get rid of that thing in the sarcophagus because it emanates pure evil and I don’t think I can defeat him. Loki will kill me if I die.”

 

“You are truly engaged to the trickster?”

 

“Yup” Darcy told them with a blinding smile. 

 

“He will be furious. Sovereign is an ally of Asgard they over rule us. Ayesha would have gotten us all killed kidnapping the intended of Prince Loki.””

 

“Yeah my family is a little over protective the last people that kidnaped me well. I mean it took weeks to clean the bodies.” Several guards exchanged looks. 

 

“What is your name?” Darcy asked the guard who had lost his baby.

 

“Wilhelm, Great Lady.”

 

“Chill on the great stuff ok. Darcy come on say it with me Daarrrccy. Now I need a weapon a big one, something that will destroy that coffin thing and the beast in it.”

 

Wilhelm nodded smiling he knew just what to get. His new lady the great and beautiful hearth would enjoy destroying that beast Adam. He returned minutes later with three men they held a large golden box.

 

“Dude don’t you guys have other colors besides gold. Doesn’t it get boring? I would kill for some pink or white.”

 

“Ayesha has always maintained it a betrayal to Sovereign to wear any color other than our assigned gold.”

 

“Fuck your lives must be boring. Do you get to pick what you eat or does Ayesha choose that as well?”

 

“Our diets are chosen for optimal nutrients and maintenance of our bodies.” 

 

“So in other words boring and fucking tasteless. Thor’s left nut that sucks. I mean what about fun. What’s the point of living till you’re 200 if you have no fun along the way. No I would like to die having sex eating a bacon cheeseburger drinking tequila.” (True story this is my life goal or end of life goal as it were)

 

“We are not allowed the consumption of alcohol.”

 

“Fuck my life I can’t be queen of a place with no vodka. Nope fix that shit quick. Ok I need a team to get some ships go get us food. Real food and alcohol and chocolate lots and lots of it, I’m just going to destroy this shit kill your leader then I’m cooking dinner.” Darcy skipped towards the golden case and clapped her hands as they opened it. 

 

“Well smack my ass and call me Sally is that a Mecha Phaser? This is going to be so much fun.”


	26. Enemies and old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I deleted the other chapter because lets be honest it sucked. I'm sorry it took a month to update it but the suckiness of the the last chapter bothered me so much I got writers block. Hopefully this fixes it but please let me know if this chapter is ok or if you prefer the previous chapter.

“Well smack my ass and call me Sally is that a Mecha Phaser. This is going to be so much fun.”

 

Darcy held up the gigantic Mecha Phaser that was surprisingly light and aimed it at the sarcophagus. She switched the gun on and allowed for it to power up enjoying the whir it made. 

 

“All right you gold bastard it’s time to die now.” She shouted. A huge blast of power shot from the gun and into the gold coffin blowing it and the thing inside it to smithereens. Darcy however did not anticipate the kickback from such a powerful weapon and was thrown into the wall across the room. The guards rushed to her side.

 

“Great Lady, are you well?” Wilhelm asked. Darcy burst into laughter.

 

“Great thundering Thor that thing packs a punch. Let’s do it again.” Darcy’s eyes lit with a maniac glee that scared Wilhelm.<

 

“Highness I don’t think that would be advisable already the Adam chunks will be hard to scrape off the ceiling.” Darcy looked and saw that he was right there were melty pieces all over the place.

 

“Eww alright but I’m keeping the gun. I’m going to call him Charles and he shall be my best friend. Wilhelm please place Charles on a fluffy pillow by my new throne.” Darcy looked lovingly at the gun before handing it over to Wilhelm reluctantly. I wonder if I can weld Charles to Stabby. No then he would be Shooty not Stabby. I know I’ll make a Shooty and weld Charles to him.

 

“Hey Wilhelm, you’re a cool guy do you want to be in my bot army?” Wilhelm and the others looked at Darcy confused.

 

“I am already in your army Great Lady.”

 

“No you’re in the Sovereign army. The bot army is my personal army. They are my protectors and first line of defense and also part robot or just generally awesome. Think about it ok we have great fun. Why just last week General Stabby was in charge of the annual running of the bots. The Avengers and the other brave individuals run from my bot’s and Stabby’s general stabbiness.” Wilhelm smiled.

 

“Perhaps your majesty.”

 

“Awesomesauce, alright lets go kick Ayesha’s golden ass.” At these words Wilhelm smiled widely.

 

They walked to Ayesha’s quarters quietly. Wilhelm in front leading the way with Darcy close on his heels, he looked at her questioningly. She had no weapon at all. Ayesha was a skilled and ruthless fighter and he worried for his new queen. Darcy simply gave him a hard look knowing what he was thinking by the look on his face. No she would use no weapons against Ayesha. She wanted no one to question her victory and Ayesha did not deserve the mercy of Death. As they approached the ornate golden doors Darcy started to feel apprehensive everything had been too easy. 

 

Darcy raised her eyebrow at Wilhelm.

 

“Are you sure she couldn't have heard the giant explosion?.” Darcy asked something didn't feel right as boy man Peter Parker would say her spidey sense was tingling. 

 

“Her rooms are sound proof your majesty.” Phaedra informed her as she readied a blaster and pointed it at the door. Darcy nodded approvingly. Good like Mad eye Moody said constant vigilance. 

 

“Here’s the plan Wilhelm knock on the door pretend that you are here about me. Tell her I'm ready for her or that I've broken when she comes out I'll knock her out.” 

 

Now it was Wilhelm’s turn to wrinkle his face in disgust. He had always hated Ayesha even before she murdered his wife and child. She seemed to enforce the rules with a cruel glee but never followed her own decrees. Her proposition of the Star Lord was one such example. They were not allowed to express physical love but she could proposition outsiders. He steeled himself and knocked firmly on the door.

 

“What is it, who dares interrupt my meditation?” Ayesha’s harsh voice answered from the inside.

 

“Tis I Wilhelm your Highness. I have come to report the prisoner has broken.” Darcy threw Wilhelm thumbs up.

 

The doors opened slowly but instead of Ayesha there was a giant Golden man. He was huge and naked and angry.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Darcy asked Wilhelm in a panicked voice.

 

“This is Adam, you really don't think I left him there in that ghastly chamber with you. No' I'm not stupid I saw how my guards looked at you. Stars in their eyes for the great lady. I knew that they would betray me so I had Adam brought to my rooms."

 

“Then who did I just blow up?.” Darcy asked her stomach knotting.

 

“That's the beauty of it. You the sweet and beautiful Hearth Goddess have just killed an innocent.” Ayesha laughed maniacally. Darcy turned and threw up unable to hold the contents of her stomach in.

 

"Brilliant on my part is it not. You have killed Captain Prothos he had a wife very pretty girl so sweet. She watched tied up in her home as you blew up her husband then celebrated." 

 

“How could you do that, these are your people?" Darcy cried.

 

“Yes they are my people. Mine to do with as I please and they have no loyalty they deserve none of mine. Adam kill them.”

 

Adam strode forward his face furious. Darcy pushed at Wilhelm who had stood silently mouth agape since they had entered the rooms.

 

"Go run" Darcy screamed trying to push the man who had followed her out of the doors to safety. 

 

It was no use though Adam simply knocked her over and rushed toward the soldier. 

 

“Noo please leave him be. I am the one you want. I made them follow me” 

 

Darcy screamed as Adam simply waved a hand toward Darcy and Darcy fell to the ground an unknown force holding her in place. Darcy struggled fighting her eyes widening in terror as Adam grabbed at Wilhelm lifting his body in the air. To Darcy it was slow motion the gleeful laugh of Ayesha in the background the frozen terror of Phaedra and the other guards. Adams slow smirk and most of all Wilhelm's golden eyes looking to Darcy his lips mouthing thank you before Adam brought his body down hard. She would hear the sound of Wilhelm's back breaking for the rest of her life. It wasn't a crack like you'd expect no it was a crunch and Darcy flinched at the sound tears slid down her face as she watched Adam toss Wilhelm's body aside like garbage. 

 

Darcy blinked vaguely aware that she had been making helpless mews.” Adam walked towards her and Darcy felt the force that had held her down loosen. She stood shakily promising herself that Adam would die. He would pay for Wilhelm's death.

 

“Kill her.” Ayesha ordered from her place on the bed. That evil bitch had sat down and watched the ruthless murder of one of her people. In that moment Darcy felt she had never hated anyone so much. Even Sigyn at least had the excuse of being bat shit crazy but Ayesha she wasn't crazy there was no gleam of insanity in her eyes. No she was plain evil and she would pay for for the innocent lives lost. 

 

Adam did not acknowledge Ayesha's orders. He simply helped Darcy from the ground staring at her as if she were some specimen under a microscope. 

 

"I said to kill her" Ayesha shouted again finally standing from her place on the bed. She stood in front of Adam her eyes narrowed in anger.

 

"Kill her." She said again slowly.

 

"No." 

 

"What did you say to me?"

 

"I said no, she holds the soul stone and without that I will soon die. You made me wrong without a stone I am only an animated Golem a slave to my masters" 

 

"So what I can have another chamber commissioned I will reawaken you. I made you and you will obey me and I said to kill her!" Ayesha screamed a vein throbbing in her forehead. 

 

Adam smiled at Darcy and that smiled chilled her to the bone. 

 

"You are correct of course you made me. I am but a servant here to obey your every command." Adam knelt down in front of Ayesha eyes gleaming. Ayesha unaware of the malicious look in his eyes patted Adam on the head.

 

"Good boy now kill the intruder and we shall play a bit, you and I." 

 

Adam nodded standing slowly but instead of turning to Darcy his hands wrapped around Ayesha. Her golden neck snapped in his large hands her eyes going out like twin flashlights whose battery had died. He dropped the body of his mistress as easily as he had Wilhelm's and then he turned towards Darcy.

 

"You don't have to die, even I respect the Hearth. I who have been made by magic no family no home of my own. I would like a home little Hearth. You could be my home." 

 

Darcy stared at him with horror filled eyes. He wanted her to be his home, this soulless beast that had killed Wilhelm so easily and turned on his creator. 

 

"I can't you have no soul. You are a monster." Darcy whispered knowing he would hear. She was right Adam roared flinging furniture around tossing the guards that had not fled like rag dolls. 

 

"I am what they made me. I did not ask to be made to be brought here to fight. I was born some unholy abomination. Give me the soul stone. I will call all the souls to me and then will you offer me a home, a place at your side."

 

“I won’t give you the stone. It’s dangerous in the wrongs hands it could cause unforetold destruction.” 

 

“So that’s it! You leave me die when this body wears away without a soul. You gave the Prince of Mischief a chance why not me?” 

 

Adam’s voice shook and he reminded Darcy of a lost little boy a huge lethal but no less lost boy. Taking her eyes off Adam had been a mistake. Because when she looked up he stood in front of her no trace of the little boy in him now. He was the monster again soulless angry determined. Adam reached towards Darcy his hand going into her chest. Darcy cried out at the feeling of ripping flesh and bones cracking under his assault. He didn’t crush her heart as she thought he would instead he closed his eyes. His hand glowing inside her chest and Darcy wailed in agony the light coming from him burned. Her very blood was on fire her heart beat frantically trying to jump from her chest as the unbearable heat continued. Darkness flashed before her eyes and Darcy knew she was dying. Just as she was succumbing to the blessed release of death she was dropped to the floor.

 

“Where is it? Where is the stone? I searched your body for it. There are only remnants of the stone how can this be. What did you do?” 

 

“I don't have it, at least not all of it” Darcy replied calmly.

 

“That cannot be. Impossible to break an infinity stone. They are indestructible.”

 

“You can’t break a stone that is true under normal circumstances you can’t possess a stone either.”

 

“You are not normal little Hearth. You are a god and so you can possess a stone.” 

 

Adam sat down on the floor ignoring the carnage around them. He once again reverted to a little boy. This time interested in hearing a tale. Darcy stayed where she was leaning against the door frame warning away the soldiers that had come to her aid. She wanted no more blood on her hands. 

 

“The stones can bond to certain individuals. Those that have the power to wield them and the soul stone more than the others, because it controls the souls of the universe it must be wielded to work. So when the stone finds a host that won’t die under its power it immediately embeds itself into every fiber of that being but mostly its soul. My soul hasn’t been my own since I met Loki though. So when Thanos killed him in the fight. I brought Loki back called his soul back to his body and bonded it with a piece of my own.”

 

“And your soul is bonded to the stone so Loki possesses part of the stone.” 

 

Adam’s tone was filled with awe. He had under estimated the little Hearth. He knew shew as better than that bitch Ayesha but to give up so much power a part of her very soul for love, he couldn’t comprehend it. 

 

“So I am lost then a monster with no soul doomed to die.” He dropped his face in his hands and a tear slid down his cheek.

 

“Perhaps I can help you but I want a vow on your magic that you will be a good man. Humans are born with souls for the most part but that doesn’t mean that they can’t be monsters. A soul can be corrupted by power and greed and hate. Some of the most awful things I have seen were done by those that possessed souls.”

 

“I can call a soul and ask if it would join with you. But you would have to accept it you can’t fight. It won’t work otherwise.”

 

“Will it hurt?” Adam asked his voice small.

 

“A bit.” Darcy answered truthfully. 

 

Adam nodded and he closed her eyes concentrating on the warm orange glow inside of her. It was different than her Hearth powers that were silver and soft like the glow of the moon. The stone was warm like a fire and like a fire it could give or take help or destroy. In a way it seemed she was fated to have the stone because what was Hearth but the mantle for the fire. As she concentrated she felt Loki. His determination to get to her and she smiled. Darcy let everything go and she traveled to the after. Some would call it heaven some Valhalla or Elysium but to Darcy it was just other. It was a peaceful place for the souls that have passed to rest before they decided to return.

 

Darcy passed through all the souls searching for the perfect one to unite with Adam. It had to be a good soul, someone who had experienced power and refused the temptation to turn to evil, someone who was strong. She had just about given up when she literally ran into the perfect soul. 

 

“Well I’ll be Bruce Wayne what are you doing here.”

 

“Knitting” He answered sarcastically.

 

“Haha, you should take up knitting its good for stress. I didn’t think you could look stressed in Heaven but you pulled it off.”

 

“Darce, kid what are you doing here? How did you..” Bruce seemed to struggle with his words and Darcy smiled. That was Bruce a man of few words but big convictions. 

 

“I’m not here Bruce not really.”

 

“Listen kid, I was in denial when I first got here to. I’m sorry you’re here Darce. I should have kept a better eye on you.”

 

“Bruce it’s not like that. Do you remember when we first met?”

 

“How could I forget a 17 year old kid hacking into Wayne Industries and finding out I’m Batman.” Darcy laughed at the exasperation that was in his voice after all those years. 

 

“I’m fine really I wanted to keep up with you Bruce and I was devastated when you died. My family they are kind of over protective and if I had called you they would have investigated everything about you. They would have found out and I gave you my word I would protect your secret.” Bruce smiled at her words the kid was loyal no doubt about it.

 

“You found your father, I’m glad to hear it. I doubt they would have found out about me not after I beefed up my security.”

 

“My dad’s Tony Stark. I’ve been adopted into the Avengers family and the Black Widow is like my older sister.”

 

“Shit really then thanks for not saying anything.”

 

“Bruce this is Heaven why do you look so pissed? You’re supposed to be relaxed. This is paradise peace you’ve earned this.”

 

“Perhaps but I don’t want it. There’s too much unfinished business to many people to help too much evil. Too many good people die while the bad guys are still there. You shouldn’t have died kid. You’re so good so pure people like you is why I fight.”

 

Darcy kissed the man’s cheek and snuggled into his arms when he held her tightly. His hold saying more than his words ever could. 

 

“I’m really not dead the opposite in fact. You see I was adopted by Odin and given the Apple of Immortality. I am a Goddess now the Goddess of Hearth.” Darcy allowed her humanity to fall away and she stood before him in her Asgardian Amour. 

 

“You’re the little Hearth Goddess that has turned this place upside down. Why am I not surprised. If you’re not dead why are you here?”

 

“I came looking for a good soul.” Darcy explained to Bruce about Adam. Bruce stared at her for a long time before speaking.

 

“If I go back I won’t remember who I am?”

 

“No I’m afraid not.”

 

“You will remember everything Adam remembers. You don’t have to do this Bruce you have earned your rest far more than anyone else here. I can find someone else.”

 

“Are you sure I am the man you want. I’m not that good anymore Darce. I killed the Joker in cold blood.”

 

“You killed on evil man in cold blood Bruce. I’ve lost count of those that have died at my hands. I just melted a woman like three days ago. I’m not afraid of your darkness. I need it.” 

 

“Darcy how can you say such things. You can’t let this power you have taint you.”

 

“I killed before I became the Goddess Bruce to protect myself to protect my family. I’m sorry that it came to that but I will not hesitate to protect myself or my family.”

 

“You’ve changed.”

 

“Do you remember why you had to kill Joker?” At Bruce’s nod Darcy continued. “Someone tried to break me the way he broke her.” 

 

Bruce nodded understanding. It was so difficult being a woman they were so vulnerable to so many things.

 

“I’ll do it. Peace it’s not for me I need to fight to help.”

 

Darcy kissed his lips briefly and concentrated on moving his soul. When she was done she was back in Sovereign Adam standing over her. His face was the same but Darcy could see Bruce in his stoic expression. He held his hand out to her. Darcy took it and a bright light erupted from their clasped hands.

 

“Thank you”

 

“You are welcome. You’ve been given a second chance you have my friendship do not disappoint me.” Darcy told him with a small smile as she parroted the words Bruce Wayne had said to her so many years ago.


	27. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REREAD LAST CHAPTER. i REWROTE IT COMPLETELY.
> 
>  
> 
> It sucked and I tried to fix it so please reread and let me know what you think to much not enough way off base and I should stop? Also I suck at smut help would be appreciated. I can hear my grandmother yelling in the background. Telling me to protect my flower at all cost. (Think Jane the Virgin but way meaner) So it is difficult to get over my repressed childhood and write this because it's like evidence and my crazy family will read it and try to exorcise the devil from me. I am so not joking. I am grown but they have tried. so anyways yeah smut is kinda crappy but I am trying to get over the wacky my mind is a dirty place but putting it on paper is hard. Thanks for the comments I hope you like the rewrite let me know.

Reread last chapter it has been rewritten and this will not make sense if you haven't read it unless of course you're reading for the first time in which case sorry please continue:}

 

PRESENT DAY

“Wait so that Adam guy is still alive?” Peter Quill asked Darcy taking out his gun.

 

“No well yes but not really” Darcy replied quickly. Tony raised his eyebrow at her. 

 

“He’s changed when I called Bruce’s soul to him they merged completely. He is now neither Bruce nor Adam but someone different completely. He’s nice now devoted to Sovereign and to me maybe a little too much to me but its fine. I mean I helped him so he’s got a tiny crush a little one but it’s cool. We can let him live because he and Phaedra are my seconds and they will watch over Sovereign when I’m not here.”

 

“So where is this Adam?” 

 

Loki asked his voice hard. Damn Darcy thought she shouldn’t have mentioned the crush. Really she had no choice he followed her around well like Groot and it would be fairly obvious as soon as they met him better for them to be prepared. 

 

“His name isn’t Adam not anymore it Orion and he is watching the Harry Potter Chronicles to learn the lesson of true hero’s.”

 

“Holy shit kid you’ve been leader what a day and you’re having them watch Harry Potter.” Tony laughed till tears leaked from his eyes.

 

“What it’s a valid way to learn a moral code and what happens when good people do nothing. I have notes written and they are to study them and for homework come up with ways that could have resolved the problem without so many deaths. I also have Friday queued up so they have a mandatory playlist of Disney movies and other cartoons with morals. Like sailor moon, Glitter force, Wonder Pets things like that to teach them. Don’t worry I also put some fun stuff in like Stranger things and Bones.”

 

“You’re teaching them morals through TV. I don’t know if that’s brilliant or crazy.” Jane exclaimed.

 

“Probably a bit of both.” Gamora told Jane a small smile on her face.

 

“Hey Peter I have a job for you. Do you want to be the official Music bringing of Sovereign? Show them the good stuff.”

 

“Hell yeah Star Lord Bring of Music, Guardian of the Galaxy Savior of Earth. I like it.”

 

“Technically Tits saved Earth Quill” Rocket interrupted.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot quickly agreed with Rocket.

 

We should rest for the night then figure out what we shall do on the morrow.” Loki told them.

 

“Agreed we shall rest and reconvene on the morrow.” Gamora replied grabbing Groot’s hand who had tried to follow Darcy. Darcy hugged Jane and Tony wishing them a good night. She sighed in exhaustion before she realized that Loki was still in the room.

 

They have a room prepared for you as well Loki. You must be exhausted I know I am.”

 

I’ll walk you to your room.” He told her his voice quiet but something about his burning eyes had her nervous.

 

Ok sure yeah it’s this way. Its Ayesha’s old quarters don’t worry I had them burn the mattress and all those gaudy gold gowns. So how you been?” Loki looked at her amusement twinkling in his eyes.

 

When they reached the golden doors he followed in behind her closing the door with a thud.

 

“So you want to talk. I like to talk maybe we should go to the kitchen. Lots of golden counter space perfect for conversations.”

 

“You are beautiful when you babble Mitt Hjarta” Loki whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

 

“I’m not babbling whose babbling. Hey did you know baby elephants have to bend down to drink water because it takes them a year to learn to use their trunks.” Loki only laughed a husky sound that went straight to her lady parts.

 

“Why do you shake so Hjarta? Do you fear me little one.” His tone was light but Darcy saw the insecurity in his eyes and she knew whatever she said would affect their relationship. 

 

I’m not scared of you Loki, never you. It’s just I never you know had sex and you seem like you want to have sex and I might do the sex wrong.”

 

Loki burst out laughing his shoulders shaking with mirth. Darcy glared at him and turned her back. He walked up behind her forcing her to turn towards him holding her face in his hands. 

 

“I don’t want to do the sex you have no worries on that account love.”

 

Darcy sighed in relief then looked at him trying to hide her disappointment. Did he not want to have sex with her? I mean sure she was an amateur but she was cute right. Loki shook his head he could see the thoughts on her face.

 

“Darcy, I don’t want to have sex with you I want to make love to you. I want to worship your body until you scream. I want to lick every inch of you until I know your body like my own and you are left a screaming shivering mass. Then when I am done and you can’t take any more I want to drive into your tight pussy over and over again. I want to hear you scream my name and all of the nine realms to know that you are mine. When I lose my seed in you I will worship you again and again until my seed takes and you grow heavy with my child.”

 

Darcy stumbled backwards at his words. He really wanted all that with her. 

 

“That sounds yeah I could do that. I mean if you want.” He pulled her closer to him letting her feel his hardened length she closed her eyes and moaned.

 

“I do want very much.”

 

Then he kissed her slow and sweet pouring all of his love into that kiss. Wanting her to know what he felt when words had failed him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed a giant white mattress covered in pillows but no covers. Leaning down he kissed her again his hand sliding the white dress from her shoulders revealing pale unblemished skin. He wanted to lick at her rose tipped breast but he forced himself to continue downward pulling the dress with him. He wanted her bare before him. Once he had her completely uncovered he took down her hair and simply stared at her. Her beauty took his breath away. Her face was flushed and her eyes dark she was breathing heavily causing her breast to jiggle most enticingly.

 

“I await your command. I will not take what you are not ready to give Hjarta. You must say the words.”

 

Darcy looked at him nervously. She was scared terrified really. She wanted him so badly but what if she wasn’t enough. He was perfection and she was just little Darcy. She saw in his eyes that he would stop leave the room if she asked and that more than anything gave her courage.

 

“Love me Loki please” 

 

He gave her no other chance to change her mind he was on her. Devouring her mouth with his own, stealing her very breath away.

 

“Lay back little love I wish to taste all of you."

 

Now Darcy was no stranger to skinamax so she expected him to go for well not gold but you know. So she was surprised when instead he kissed her nose then her eyes. His kissed and licked her jaw. Tenderly nipping just under Darcy’s ears causing her to moan, he continued his slow trek and Darcy was unable to think. She trembled with want her legs shaking and her pussy soaked. Loki nibbled her shoulders then swiped his tongue down her collar bone. Darcy whimpered.

 

“Loki please, I need please.” 

 

He smirked at her words but did not hurry his exploration of her body. He skipped her beautiful breast entirely and licked and nipped at her stomach. The soft roundness making him smile as he imagined his children growing there. His tongue dipped into her belly button making her giggle. Loki continued kissing licking and nipping at her. He nipped at her hip bone causing her to jerk and groan her legs closing tightly to relieve the pressure. 

 

“It seems you are particularly sensitive here.” He licked at her hip bone again and Darcy let out a ragged gasp. 

 

“Loki” She called out. 

 

Gods he was going to kill her who knew hips could be so erotic so sensitive. (TMI but this is totally a thing for me, who knew) Loki was hard painfully so he strained against the leather of his pants. His erection scraping at the zipper but he continued. She deserved to be worshiped as the Goddess she was. 

 

Each caress lingered, stroked, teased, and healed. He would never get enough of her, never get over the feel and perfection of her. He would never get over the fact that she had refused to condemn him after all he had done. That she had kept his secret and killed for him. 

 

He leaned down to taking her foot in his hand kissing the bottom of her tiny foot then continued his path. He stopped to kiss the back of her knee then up her thigh. When he reached the top of her thigh he stopped. Loki waited for Darcy to look into his eyes then he passed his tongue over her slit. Her hips surged forward and she cried out sobbing in ecstasy.

 

“Loki it’s too much. I can’t please.” 

 

“Shh shh Mitt Hjarta I have you, let go. Just let go I will catch you.” 

 

His voice was a husky rumble against her core and she cried out at his words. It amazed Darcy that he could make her feel such intense pleasure from his touch alone. Loki lowered himself to between her thighs his tongue darting out to lap up her sweet nectar. He moaned at the taste of her. She was like cinnamon and honey spicy and sweet and so addicting he knew he would never get enough.

 

Loki would remember her in this moment till the end of his lifetime and he knew he would never love another never want another as long as he lived. Careful of her over sensitive body he leaned over her kissing her deeply.

 

“Do you want to continue Mitt Hjarta?” 

 

“No”

 

“No?” Loki looked at her in confusion and hurt. He would never pressure her but he had thought they had come to an accord.

 

“No not like that. I want you Loki the real Loki. Our first time belongs to him. The others you can choose the guise you wear but the first time I want to see you the real you.”

 

Loki looked at her tears in his eyes. How did he deserve her, this woman who could tear down worlds with her love. How could she love him? He said nothing only allowed the Aesir image to slide from him. He stood up to remove his clothes watching her the entire time for any hint of disgust or hesitation.

 

“Later I’m going to do some exploring of my own and see if those lines are as sensitive as I think they are but right now I need you to love me Loki. Please love me.” 

 

Loki could no sooner stop from going to her than he could stop the sun from rising. He fell into her body positioning himself between her legs his shaft at her hot entrance. He nearly became undone just being close to her. Just as he ran cooler thanks to being part frost giant she ran hotter thanks to being the hearth which actually was the front of the fireplace. As he slid into her he was enveloped in warmth that seemed to sear his soul. He stopped when he reached her barrier knowing it would hurt but not wanting to cause her pain. He kissed her then brought his hips back and slammed into her. She hissed in pain but thrust her hips forward urging him to move. Loki plunged into her again howling in triumph. She was his.  
Darcy wanted to cry. It was unbelievable, the way he made love to her, as if she was the most precious, cherished, beautiful woman in the world. She clutched him, hanging on to the only reality she was certain of as her body tightened, the pressure building and building until she cried out with the need for release. Only when he felt her tighten around him did he allow his own release.

 

“Loki!” she screamed her release and he surged forward again thrusting into her still trembling body again and again until he to screamed his release. He collapsed on her his body shaking.

 

“I love you Darcy always.” 

 

“Love you more Loki Odinson.” Loki smiled pulling out slowly then quickly slamming back inside her body making Darcy gasp.

 

“I thought you guys needed like a recovery time.”

 

“I am no mortal little love” he kissed the questions from her and the rest of the night he spent showing her just how much endurance a god had…


End file.
